Rituals And Reading
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry hides a lot behind his masks and inner shields. But what if the Future comes back to him to prove that this is no longer necessary? And who is this Gang that Harry apparently knew since his youth? And what's this about a world-wide Mental Block cast on everyone who knew Lily and James? WARNING Smart!Harry! and MalexMale pairing! don't like MalexMale pairings? Then Don't Read!
1. The Arrival And The Reading

_**Hey everyone,  
>New story here and while most of you have probably already read it, did I decide that some changes were in order. Why? Because those copyright idiots are back and I have no intention of giving them the satisfaction of taking down my work. Now I will be adding in the chapter and I will be giving hints in the responses where the chapters are going, but the JK stuff will be out of the story itself. I got inspired by this thanks to Mysecretthoughts and her story Under A Watchful Eye.<br>I really suggest you read that story as it's a work of art regarding the HP CR stories. It's already on the second book and really expresses how the Order and friends respond to Harry's thoughts - without any Chamber of Secrets Content being put into the story itself. I plan to do a little but of the same, but then different as else you would just be reading two similar stories and no one is wanting such a thing now are we? No, we're not, so here is my altered version.  
>Enjoy,<strong>_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rituals and Reading<br>**__**Chapter 01  
><strong>__**The Arrival And The Reading**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Sirius Black entering the castle seems to have shocked my friends more than it did me, but that is because I already knew that someone who can escape Azkaban can easily enter Hogwarts, but that is mostly because Voldemort had been able to do so twice in the last two years, once as a teacher, once through a diary.  
>We've all entered the Great Hall and after the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have joined us, did Professor Dumbledore explain why we're all here. But just when he wants to leave the Hall, does my keen eye spot something and I look at the other side of the Hall, where dust or some kind of sand seems to be falling from air itself.<p>

"Eeeh, Headmaster." I say tentatively, everyone looking at me and then looking at where I'm still keeping my eye on the falling sand and when Dumbledore himself sees it, he, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape rush over. But just when they pass my friends and me, does the sand on the floor start to swirl.  
>To my shock a huge whirlwind of sand erupts from that one small spot and Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and most of the older years instantly grab their wands, while I already had mine in my hand since I saw the sand falling. Dumbledore wants to aim his wand at the whirlwind, when it suddenly stops and disappears.<p>

In its stead are several elder teenagers, maybe a year older than the Seventh years here and they strangely look familiar to me as they look around. Then the second one, who has soft silver white hair and a strong firm jaw, asks: "You think it worked?" Speaking with a rough voice and the others look around the room.  
>Then the first boy, who seems a little older than the rest, has dark brownish black hair and a slightly round, but not chubby face says: "I would say so. Harry did show us how the Great Hall looked like before we came here and this looks nothing like that. I'd say, the Time Sand knew exactly where to take us."<p>

This shocks me deeply as I have read all about Time Sand and its actual properties and uses and I think: "They used the only legal way of time Travel? How on earth did they do that?" But while I wonder this, do I portray a look of confusion as I just don't want to be seen as someone smart and be punished for it.  
>Then what appears to be the youngest, who looks to be a year older than me, has long black hair ringing down to his shoulders and who has very clear blue eyes, sees me and a large smile I can recognize anywhere appears on his face as he says: "Hi Harry." And instantly everyone turns to look at me instead.<br>"Do you know these teens, Harry?" Dumbledore asks and I walk over as I say: "I think so, Headmaster. Jeremy? Isaac?" The two aforementioned nod with large smiles on their faces and I turn to the Headmaster as I say: "They're Elementals. They live near me, because their names weren't written on the Hogwarts chart."

The man nods and I ask Jeremy: "Why did you use Time Sand? You know time travel is illegal, don't you?" And I send the boy a quick wink, telling him I can't reveal what I know. My friend nods and says: "We know, but Time Sand is legal and it came to us itself." I look shocked and ask: "It – it came to you itself?"  
>Jeremy nods and a girl with soft blonde hair that has two icy blue strands through it, one on each side, says: "We were going through Hogwarts and the Ministry, when we found the official Wizarding File Room. We looked there, found a very interesting file and then, as we opened it, the time sand just fell out of the papers."<br>I look shocked and then two boys, both with brown hair and dark brown eyes, step forward and I smile as one of them says: "So us, being the geniuses that we are." And the other goes on, to the groans of Snape and McGonagall, and says: "Rushed to you with this file and then." And they chorus: "As we ran, we found these."

And they show me a set of books, five in total, of which one strangely enough seems to be missing a part. Shaking my head, I hear the girl with the blue strands say: "You read the first page of this book and realized why the Time Sand had come here. You then locked the Time Sand to the first page of this story and told us to go."  
>Jeremy then goes on: "We wanted to take you with us, but you told us it was better if we left, because we didn't exist here, well, not here at Hogwarts, so it wouldn't cause a Time Pandemonium or something like that. You then wrote a few things down on a note that Irma has with her and used a spell to activate the Time Sand."<p>

I nod and look at the girl named Irma, who has wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes, both clear signs of her Water Elemental powers, and she says: "You wrote a few things down in front of the notes and the first is for someone named Poppy Pomfrey." To this everyone looks at the Nurse, who had also come along with the teachers.  
>The woman walks forward and Irma reads: "<em>Why exactly are you allowing Draco Malfoy to walk around with that bandage, when you can regrow bones in less than one night?" <em>This shocks me in a way that almost makes me burst out laughing and the woman turns to me as she says: "A very good observation, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy?"  
>She then turns to a blonde boy of my age with green trim attached to his black robe, a snake on his chest and a very pale face that is currently staining a small flush as everyone looks at him, most of the school with pleased and satisfying smirks on their faces, which causes the girl next to Malfoy to scowl at them and then Snape says:<p>

"Mr. Malfoy sustained a very heavy injury when attacked by a wild Hippogriff, an attack that –." But then Madam Pomfrey asks: "Severus Snape, do you doubt my healing abilities?" And the man actually whitens, something I can't blame him for at all as the school matron can be quite fierce when she wants to be.  
>The man sighs and asks: "How much time did you prescribe for my student to wear that bandage?" And the woman answers: "None at all, Severus, I had that scratch healed faster than Mr. Longbottom's broken wrist three years ago." The man seems to struggle with his discomfort and asks: "And the bandage?"<br>And the woman snaps: "You find out where that came from, Severus. I am not missing any bandages myself and I certainly didn't give it to him when he left." Professor Snape nods and curtly says: "Mr. Malfoy." Which seems to be the cue for the grumbling blonde to remove his bandage, something that makes many people smirk.

Dumbledore and I then turn back to the group – or gang as I like to call them – and I ask: "So what are the books about?" And Irma says: "You wrote about that as well. You wrote: _they're about us and will help stop that what you feared when in the Hospital Wing in your first_." This makes Dumbledore and me look at each other and I whisper:  
>"Voldemort." The man nods and asks: "Am I right to presume that Lord Voldemort has, somewhere this year or next, found a way for himself to return to a body?" To which a girl with dark red hair and dark brown eyes says: "We can't be sure. All we know is that, during the summer of 95, Harry told us to go down under."<br>To this Dumbledore and I share another look and I say: "Yep, he returns." Making all those who heard us whiten as Dumbledore asks: "Am I also right to presume that somewhere in those books is the answer to stopping him permanently?" And Jeremy taps the last book and says: "The whole book is dedicated to it."

"Then why should we read the rest of those books?" A large fourteen year old Gryffindor with wiry brown hair asks and Jeremy answers: "This one explains the rest of the year, this one how Voldemort rose to the power, this one what should not be done while in war and this one is an explanation about what happens in this one."  
>And as he explains he taps one book after the other and I ask: "What do you mean <em>what should not be done while in war<em>?" And Elena says: "Don't ask us, you told us that when you gave a short description of the books." I nod, while wondering what could have happened and say: "At least the war only lasted three years, not eleven."  
>Everyone around me nods and Dumbledore asks: "So, we should read these books and once we're done with the first, we can read that file?" Jeremy nods and says: "Harry – or future Harry – got to take a full look in the file, we only looked at the first page – and that made him decide finishing the first book first was best."<p>

Dumbledore nods and says: "Then reading the books we shall, but it will have to wait as my fellow teachers and I have to search Hogwarts for –." But then Irma says: "Future Harry already confirmed that your search was futile in the book, so it will be futile here. He also said that you already suspect Black not to linger."  
>The man nods and says: "Just let me get my students comfortable and we shall start." My friends nod and McGonagall asks: "And what about you?" But Jeremy shrugs and says: "We'll just go with Harry, we have our own ways of being comfortable." And he smiles at me making me smile back as I really missed my friends.<br>We then leave for where Ron and Hermione are still waiting for me and I say: "Gang, these are Ron and Hermione, my best friends. Ron, Hermione, the gang. We just call ourselves that way." The two nod, while Ron still looks at the group in shock and then Jeremy takes a deep breath and lies his palms down on the floor.

I smile, knowing that Jeremy is about to shock everyone even more and am proven right as nine large bricks actually shoot out of the stone floor, square-shaped and large enough to even let Hagrid, the gigantic Grounds Keeper with the heart of gold, sit on them. Rosaline then lies her hands on opposite shoulders and closes her eyes.  
>I look at the bricks and see vines and leafs grow over them, creating an entire forest of leafs, flowers and vines over the bricks and making them quite comfortable to sit or lie on. The twins quickly and happily jump onto their own bricks and I smile at the two energetic boys, who obviously didn't change in the last few years.<br>The others then sit down too, Rosaline sitting quite close to Jack and Eddy and I say: "Jeremy is a Ground Elemental and Rosaline a Flora Elemental. She can talk with trees and flowers and wherever there is even a small grapevine, she can turn it into an entire forest." My friends nod, while everyone looks deeply shocked.

Then Dumbledore waves his wand and bright purple sleeping bags appear all around the room as I suddenly ask: "Why didn't Aunt Rosie come along?" And instantly I regret asking as all my friends look down sadly and Jeremy says: "At the start of your fifth year, you told us to go down under and hide from the war.  
>We did and Aunt Rosie was the only one who knew where we were. She brought us food and drinks and gave us the magazines we always loved reading every week or so to make sure we have stuff to do while down under. But then – we don't know how it happened, but – last August Aunt Rosie was killed while trying to reach us."<br>My heart breaks and Isaac says: "We asked our families and they say they saw her muttering as she tried to sneak to our hiding place when suddenly she was surrounded by these crazy ass bastards. She tried to distract them by running away from us and throwing our groceries at them, but then a green light struck her in the back."  
>"The killing Curse." A cold voice says behind me and I turn around, seeing Professor Snape with thin lips standing there. I look confused and he says: "One of the Three Unforgiveables. The one you survived all those years ago, Potter." I nod, shocked that I finally know why people consider me indestructible and the man leaves.<br>I then look back at my friends and ask: "And you really don't know what she said that lured those bastards to her?" The group shakes their heads and the youngest, Jeffrey, says: "She was still miles away from us and our relatives were inside, with their windows locked, so they didn't hear what she said either."

I look down, taking comfort in the fact that this happened in the future and that we can prevent it and whisper: "Maybe the last book will explain." The rest nods and then Dumbledore says: "This is indeed a sad thing to hear about, but I agree with Mr. Potter. If we can find out what caused the attack in the last book, we can save Mss. Rosie."  
>I smile and many students nod, the Gryffindors glancing at me before looking determined to do so and I smile, glad to have them on my side and Ron says: "Let's start reading." Which makes my smile grow as Ron wanting to read proves his determination to help me. Dumbledore nods and motions for Jeremy.<br>Jeremy quickly grows another smaller brick next to him, again amazing the students around him and while all of us take comfort in our cozy and warm sleeping bags, does Jeremy put the other books down and does Isaac create a steel cage around them. Everyone looks shocked and then focuses on Jeremy as he starts reading.

_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
><strong>__**Chapter 9  
><strong>__**Grim defeat**_

"Hey, wait a minute. We're skipping a couple of chapters." A Ravenclaw with long black hair and a pretty Chinese face says and Jeremy says: "The book appeared this way, see." And he shows her the first page with the same title on the page itself. The girl looks shocked and confused and Jeremy turns back to the reading.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Which is exactly when the time sand started appearing. So after this everything is the future?" An excited young boy who is a year younger than me and who has mousy brown hair asks and Rosaline says: "That's true yes, Harry deduced that this time was best to come to as it made sure we would arrive where the book starts."  
>The boy – named Collin Creevey – looks excited and then Hermione asks: "Were you always this clever, Harry?" And Isaac answers for me: "Harry has his reasons for not showing his skills, but future Harry said it was mostly because he never had any family that he could make proud if he did well." The girl nods and Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The Percy of this time turns red, with a disappointed look on his face and Edena, who has cherry blonde hair and dark pink, almost red eyes, says: "It was useless anyway. Black was already out of the castle so the whole search was useless." This seems to cheer the elder Weasley up and I smile at my two friends as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Eeeh, Percy. Not to be a bother, but our common room just got attacked. Wouldn't it have been better if you had let us calm down first?" Oliver Wood, a tall and burly Gryffindor of 17 years old, asks his fellow year mate and Percy turns red again as he must be realizing the truth behind the statement before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"We have the answer now, don't we?" Ron asks and I nod, but suddenly notice that while Jeremy is reading, is Elena clutching the file every time she hears the name Black. Wondering what that could be about, I look at the file curiously for a short second before focusing back on the – somewhat – leader of my gang as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This shocks and confuses me and I mutter: "Either Black knew I hadn't gone to Hogsmeade – or." And Hermione gasps as she says: "Black's not after you. He's after something else." And Ron ends: "Something that was in Gryffindor common room while we were at Hogsmeade." We then all look at each other and wonder the same thing:  
>"But what?" And instantly all Gryffindors start whispering, me picking up on some of the conversations and deducing from it that they're all discussing their most valuable possessions with each other. I quickly send a look at Professor Dumbledore and the man nods, proving that he believes in my theory.<br>Jeremy coughs and everyone in Gryffindor stops talking as the other Houses look from us in shock to my friend and Jeremy says: "Well deduced, Harry, your deduction skills are as brilliant as when you told us all your hiding places in Privet Drive." This makes many people look at me, but Jeremy diverts their attention and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The Hermione here does the same, but I frown and say: "Black was clever enough to know how to evade the madness that Dementors cause you and intelligent enough to escape them. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to attack a hall filled with teachers that are out for his blood." And my friend calms down as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now Rosaline laughs and I turn red as she says: "Are you nuts? In the first summer before Hogwarts, Harry was always with that or some other book around us, already teaching us some of the things he would be learning himself." Everyone looks at me shocked and Isaac asks: "You didn't tell them of our game plan, did you?"  
>I shake my head and then explain my friends: "My plan was to study here for 7 years, become teacher, maybe teach at Hogwarts for a few years to gain experience and then move to the Muggle world where I would stay with the gang until we found a proper estate or something in the Magical world and then live there, while I taught them."<br>Everyone looks shocked and I ask: "What? They all moved to the Muggle world, because their parents thought none of them had magic. They've been pushing them since they discovered the Elemental powers. Only with Aunt Rosie were we safe. I just wanted to teach them a little of what I had learned to help them in the Magical World."  
>This makes Dumbledore smile and he says: "Every person with even the slightest bit of magic is welcome at Hogwarts. How long have you known of your Elemental abilities?" And Jeremy says: "Most of us have known since we were six, but Jeffrey." And he aims for the youngest: "Got his powers when he was four."<br>Everyone looks at the boy and I shudder as I think back to that day. Rosaline then sighs and says: "Dudley – Harry's cousin – had been allowed to see an adult film and wanted to reenact it. He thought me the prettiest of the neighborhood and thought he could force it on me. Harry saw it and showed me where to hide."  
>"The problem was." I then continue and say: "That Piers and Malcolm had discovered the one where I wanted to hide Rosaline, so she used her Elemental Magic and created a forest of trees around us. But in her feared state was she very in contact with the trees and when Piers, Malcolm and Dudley started hitting it, she got weaker."<br>Now Jeffrey smiles and asks: "Anyone ever seen a baby whale fly?" No one nods and Jeffrey says: "I did, or at least someone who resembles one with his weight." Everyone looks shocked and one of the twins asks: "You made killer whale Dudley fly?" Jeffrey nods and the other says: "You're awesome." Before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now the twins look at each other, but I can tell that only Dumbledore and I notice and I quickly send them a look, telling them to look away before they're noticed. They do so and Jack asks: "Are they like us?" And I answer in a whisper: "Very, I suggest you talk to them." The Elemental twins nod and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes me smile contently and Jack asks: "Remember all those camping trips we took, Harry?" I nod and Hermione asks: "You went camping with them?" And Eddy answers: "Only to our backyard. We can't sleep inside during full moons. Never really understood why, at least not for Jack." And Ron asks: "Why not for you?"  
>And Jack answers: "Because Eddy is the Moonlight and Shadow Elemental. A full moon gives him more power, so being outside during one is good for him." And Eddy says: "And Jack is a Sunlight and Light overall Elemental, so why he can't stand staying indoors during full moon, we never fully got to understand."<br>To this Hermione asks: "Maybe your parents are werewolves." The two shake their heads and say: "Both are just wizards. They were in the sixties year, but had their finals in 1971. Said that was the 1st and only time they met a werewolf." The girl muses about this, while I notice Dumbledore looking at McGonagall and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"You know what Aunt Rosie would say if she heard you were still awake at that hour." Rosaline says jokingly and I ask: "Can't we fetch the aunt Rosie from this time?" Making the entire gang look at each other in shock and Edena asks: "Why didn't we think of that?" Making the rest shrug and making me snicker as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"We really need to keep a closer eye on Potter and his gang, headmaster." Snape says and I turn my eyes skyward before I say: "I hear that all the time, yet nothing good comes from it. You sure that's a good idea?" My hated Potions Professor glares at me, but I just lie myself on my back with my arms behind my head as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The man's lips thin even more and he says: "Next time I'll make sure people are far away from Potter before I talk to them." I shake my head and Jeremy says: "Don't bother, Harry can hear a pin drop on the other side of this room, even when it's behind those oak doors." This shocks many students and I shrug as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Want to bet Snape was glad about that." Fred says and I mutter: "I don't know, I think Snape would have preferred to have looked there himself, it is his territory, after all." And by sending a very quick – almost unnoticeable – glance at my Potions teacher, do I know that I was right as the man glares at me grudgingly before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Sorry to say this, Headmaster, but even Black wouldn't be stupid enough to go somewhere as high and inescapable as the Astronomy tower or professor Trelawney's room and Hedwig's hooting would have alarmed me by now if he had hidden there. She doesn't exactly like Black." Dumbledore nods at me and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes me smile and I ask: "As unlikely as finding Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets in a girls' bathroom?" Everyone looks at me shocked and a Seventh year Ravenclaw asks: "It was in a girls' bathroom?" I nod and she asks: "How did you find that out?" And I share a look with Ginny and the Headmaster before I say:  
>"We heard from a reliable source that the last time the Chamber was opened, fifty years ago, a student was killed. This didn't really fit with all other attacks, so that could only mean that the victim had accidentally stumbled upon the entrance. After that, all we had to wonder about was if that victim had ever left the crime scene fully."<br>The girl looks confused and I ask: "What? You don't know any ghosts that hunt girls' bathrooms?" And all girls of Second year and older ask: "Moaning Myrtle?" I nod and say: "Moaning Myrtle." Making all girls look at each other shocked, while some of the older boys have trouble holding back laughter and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"You think Professor Lupin helped Black in?" I ask shocked and the man glares at me as I ask: "What? He's the only new appointed teacher, next to Hagrid, who you could be suspecting. And why do so anyway? What did Lupin do to you?" But Snape keeps quiet, his glare intensifying as Jeremy sighs and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes Lupin smile at Dumbledore and Collin asks: "Why would Snape suspect the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had? Lockhart was nothing but useless, even I would suspect him, but Professor Lupin?" And many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mutter in agreement with the second year.  
>Professor Lupin turns red, while Snape glares at the young Second year and Dumbledore says: "What happened between Professor Snape and Professor Lupin is up for them to converse about and come to an agreement about. This does not concern the student body or Sirius Black." The students hold silent and Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes Jack and Eddy share such a short and quick glance I'm not one hundred percent sure I saw it myself, but the way they tense ever so slightly afterwards scares me enough to send the Headmaster a worried look. The man seems to have seen it too and nods at me, but keeps it barely noticeable as well and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now my friends smile and when I look at them, they say: "You reconciled with us after the end of the war, somewhere halfway through July. Told us hundreds and hundreds of stories and some of them you laughed about. One of them were the crazy theories coming up when something amazing happened like this."  
>I nod and Hermione asks: "Why would Harry consider those theories funny? Sirius Black is no laughing matter." Jeremy nods and says: "No, he is not, I admit that, but once you've heard some of those theories yourself, you'll understand why Harry thought them funny." The girl looks at me and I shrug as Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now the girl in question, who has a pink face and blonde hair, which is tied up in loose-hanging pigtails, turns red and says: "Okay, I can understand why Harry would laugh about something like that. But it is possible." Now Jeremy and Isaac share a glance and Isaac says: "Actually, you were closer to the truth than anyone."  
>The girl looks shocked and McGonagall says: "So Black used transfigurations to get into the castle?" But then Lupin gasps and when we all look at him, he mutters: "He wouldn't." This peaks my curiosity and Snape asks: "Is there something about Black that you're not telling us, Lupin?" But then Irma says:<br>"_Everything that could be held back about Black will be revealed at the end of the first book."_ And when we look at her, she holds up her note and says: "It says I should read this, would Lupin realize what Sirius Black did." We all nod and I see Lupin looking worriedly and contemplating at the same time as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"It is for your own safety, you know?" Percy snaps and then Irma reads: _"You were the one who complained to McGonagall eight times in the first month."_ Percy turns red and Irma looks up at him as she says: "Harry knows you well, he made a whole list of people who could say that and you were on top." Percy smiles and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And still even you didn't like him." Seamus then says snickering as Percy says: "Protection can't be based on whether or not you like something. If you like it, it could be used against you." This makes the Irish lad shrug in agreement and Ron whispers: "Besides, Sir Cadogan could even drive Black mad." And I nod as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"As we said before –." Snape tries, but I ask: "How would you feel if Professor McGonagall would follow you into a bathroom stall?" The man turns red and sputters as Harry says: "I understand you want to protect me from Black, but there are limits and something called privacy, you know?" The teachers sigh and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"When was this?" Ron asks shocked and I say: "When you left your Rat Tonic at the bar and I volunteered to go retrieve it." To which the twins say: "So that's why your laugh sounded so forced." And George ends: "When we showed you Percy's badge." To this I nod, but then I glance at the Elemental twin and ask:  
>"Don't you think you guys are falling into a repeat performance?" The twins look confused and I say: "Every year you play with Percy's badges. First year you stole his Prefect Badge, second year you changed the words to say <em>Pinhead<em> and now you changed the words Head Boy to Bighead Boy. You're falling into repeat actions."  
>The twins look shocked and then, deciding that I don't want the twins and Percy to grow apart because of their differences, I say: "And what would you do if Percy were to change the names of your candies and whatnot to something that is supposed to make people laugh, purposely making fun of your big achievements?"<br>Now the twins really look shocked and I say: "I know you guys and Percy have different preferences and ambitions, but he is your brother and some support on his hard work as Head Boy – I think he would appreciate that more than you constantly making fun of it as that would inspire others not to take him seriously either."  
>This makes Percy smile at me gratefully, while others – except for the gang, Ron and Hermione – look at me shocked and when the twins see the grateful smile on their brother's face, they both lower their heads and mutter: "We're sorry, Percy." The elder Weasley nods, smiling gratefully at his brothers and I smile widely at the three of them.<br>Then Ron asks: "How did you know this?" And while I look hurt at the shock of my friend, do I say: "I just knew it would hurt when something you worked so hard to achieve is not appreciated by the ones most important to you." My best friend looks at me as if I've grown a second head and I sigh at this as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Oliver asks and I hear Fred whisper: "McGonagall can be glad that, in the story, Oliver hadn't been present during that conversation." And George whispers back: "Too bad for this McGonagall though." And I can't help but agree as my Team Captain has never been more driven to win the Cup and says:  
>"Professor McGonagall, you can't do this!" And while this makes Hermione and me share a shocked glance, does Professor McGonagall snap: "Don't tell me what I can't do, Wood. I personally just consider Potter's safety more important than his talents, which are that of a natural, which would have solidified my decision."<br>This makes me blush and Jeffrey asks: "You're really that good?" And everyone around me nods in pride, while Wood sputters: "But – but – Professor – the – the Cup." And Dumbledore says: "Will be won fair and square by the team that has worked the best to be the fittest and the healthiest, thus, in this case, Gryffindor."  
>Wood looks shocked and Angelina whispers: "As if health means anything to Oliver when it comes to the Cup. He just doesn't get that a safe player is a healthy player and a healthy player is a great player. He just thinks a great player is a winner, done." Wood turns red, while Fred looks at Angelina admiringly and Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And that was only because Malfoy couldn't keep his fingers to himself." I snicker and Malfoy spats: "And what's that supposed to mean?" To which I shrug and say: "Had you not taken that Remembrall and decided it should be hidden on the roof, I would not have chased you and McGonagall wouldn't have seen my dive."  
>The blonde looks shocked before I say: "So guess what, Malfoy, when you tried to pester me the hardest, you got me the one thing I love the most. Quite the contradiction, don't you think?" And the boy turns red with embarrassment as other Quidditch teams now look at him accusingly, making me snicker before Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Just a question." Jeremy interrupts himself and he goes on: "Why wasn't there a teacher already overseeing the trainings of all teams? I mean, not even the Gryffindor Team Captain seems to take Health into account, so shouldn't at least one of the teachers do so in his stead, or something?" He ends looking at the staff.  
>Then Edena goes on: "Not to mention that you already suspected Black to be after Harry before he even started school that year. Why was an attack required before you decided to protect our partner in crime like that?" This makes some of the staff look down guiltily, while Snape glares at Edena and I cringe as I say:<br>"Professor Snape, with all due respect, you better not get Edena angry." Snape looks at me and I ask: "Remember the Howler Ron got last year?" Snape nods and I mutter: "Edena would have outshouted that. Without shouting – at all." The man looks shocked and Edena says: "Fire Elemental and proud of it."As Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"What the heck!" The Elemental twins shout and Jack asks: "You tell them that then? The night before the match?" And Eddy asks: "Why did you tell them then? Why at the last minute?" And Oliver says: "That change hasn't been made yet. I don't know why I did that." The Elemental twins look at him shocked and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Which is an excuse you won't be able to make this time, Flint." Wood growls and Jack huffs as he says: "An injured Seeker." And Eddy spats: "Ever heard of the words _reserve players?_" To which I whisper: "Would have come in handy a few times." Making the twins look at me as I say: "Don't ask." And Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"You could have easily proven it, Mr. Wood, you just had to come and report to me. I would have gladly settled the matter." Madam Pomfrey says and Wood grumbles: "Flint probably thought of that when he told me." And Irma says: "He did." And we all see her look at her note, from which she pulls another and reads:  
>"<em>I, Penny Pomfrey, declare Draco Malfoy unfit to Play Quidditch during the upcoming Quidditch match of Slytherin versus Gryffindor, due to the chance of foul play – caused by the rivalry between Mr. Malfoy and Harry Potter – by Harry Potter. Gryffindor is hereby ordered to play against Hufflepuff. Signed, Penny Pomfrey."<br>_Everyone looks at the girl in shock and I glance at Madam Pomfrey, who is steaming, has a red face and – if magic had made it possible – would have had steam coming from her ears. To this I mutter: "Worst plan ever, Malfoy. Way too obvious it was written by a Slytherin instead of a professional healer." To which Malfoy spats:  
>"Obvious? How?" And I count down on my fingers and say: "The name's wrong, the match is called Gryffindor Versus Slytherin, not the other way around, which is a sign of personal pride and only a Slytherin would be dumb enough to believe that a Gryffindor would use foul play. Oh, and the rivalry, I think you wrote it, didn't you?"<br>The boy turns red and McGonagall says: "Mr. Malfoy, you're hereby suspended from the upcoming match. And don't try me, Severus, if you won't keep your students from forging a legal document and befouling a Healer's name, I will. Keep your students in check before I do it for you." Snape grumbles and Jeremy reads on.  
>But then Flint asks: "And what about Slytherin? We can't play without a Seeker." To this Jack says: "First of all, that's your own fault." To which Eddy adds: "Second, we already gave you the answer, substitutes or a reserve player." And Wood ends: "And finally, we played without a Seeker once, so why can't you?"<br>"You lost that match!" Flint shouts and Wood retorts: "But we still played." Making the Slytherin Team Captain grumble. I lie back on my arms and back and suddenly feel something different. Looking at where I sense it coming from, I see Oliver send me a worried glance before lying down himself as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now Cedric smiles and he turns to me, sitting up a little more than he already is and he says: "I know it was done by some foul play outside the match, but I would have been really looking forward to that match, Harry." And I smile at the elder boy, who is a year younger than Oliver, who looks at him suspiciously as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Which would have broken Hogwarts last record had it been two seconds less, thank you very much." Ron suddenly says and I ask: "Really, who has that record?" And Professor Lupin asks: "Who do you think, Harry?" Making me smile as I almost beat my dad's record, had it not been for those 2 seconds. Sighing, I listen to Jeremy reading.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Mr. Wood, winning better not be the only thing on your mind here." McGonagall says and Oliver turns red as he says: "I kind of get obsessed with it when we're 2 days away from a match. I cleanse myself of it, and of any damage done to my team, for 2 days afterwards with scorching hot showers, more if the injuries are hospital worthy."  
>The woman nods and I wonder about the broken arm and the coma I had been in as I ask: "What about our finals in my First?" And Oliver says: "I scorched myself for the entire last week. Mum was furious that I had done it, but it made me feel better." I look at the four year older boy in shock and, while barely daring, do I ask:<br>"And my arm?" And Oliver says: "A full twenty-four shower, one for every hour you had to be in the pain of regrowing your arm." I wince and ask: "Why?" But Oliver smiles and says: "If the books don't explain, I promise I will." I nod, while not fully content with this answer and turn back to Jeremy as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Give me a break, ever heard of drama class?" Irma asks and Edena says: "He'd get full marks for just showing up." And the Elemental Twins laugh: "And not just because it was an effort of him to come, but for how he came in." And everyone laughs as Malfoy turns red and shouts: "Wait till my father." But then Jeffrey says:  
>"Oh, grow up." Shocking the entire hall silent as he says: "Really, relying on your dad for a simple argument? What are you, five? I didn't even rely on my dad when I was four and I saved two eight year olds from being abused and raped, for crying out loud. What did you ever do that your father didn't help you do?"<br>The blonde tries to open his mouth several times, only to shut it again and look contemplatively, to which Isaac says: "Wow, I would have expected something to come out by now. What is he, fourteen?" And I answer: "Thirteen, he's in my year." Making the gang look at Malfoy shocked before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Mr. Wood, I will keep you from the match for ten minutes if that happens after this reading, is that clear?" McGonagall asks and Oliver nods, but then Ron asks the question that's on my mind and asks: "Why is Defense Against the Dark Arts being read about? Didn't the book cover that yet?" Jeremy shrugs and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And now we know why." Ron answers his own question as Lupin sighs and says: "I can already guess what you're planning, Severus, but I can tell you – even James wouldn't have sunk that low." Snape glares at the man, while I wonder how well Lupin knew my dad and decide to ask him later as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Do I need to consider that as a threat to one of my staff, Severus?" Dumbledore suddenly asks and he goes on: "Because I believe I was quite clear only a week earlier when I told you that I do not suspect any of my teachers of anything. Don't make me suspect you." The Potions Teacher sulks and Ron whispers: "Would be a little late."  
>But I shake my head and whisper: "Snape could have never been the thief." My friends look at me shocked and I say: "Always go for the unsuspected. Snape was first in line of obvious Suspects and he's a Snake. He would never openly attack me as it would make all of Gryffindor of that year accuse him of trying to kill me.<br>They'd have their terrible potions lessons and his behavior against me as evidence and Snape isn't stupid enough to first be that demon-like to me and then try to attack me in such a busy crowd as during a Quidditch match." The two look at me shocked, while the Hall is silent at my speech and my friends chorus:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!" And I answer: "I did, you just didn't listen, so after an hour of trying, I just gave up and joined your _we won't let Snape attack Harry_ plan to make sure I could, through your plan, find the true suspect. Never did until the end, though." Ron looks shocked and Hermione asks:  
>"How many times did you try?" And I ask back: "How many times did we discuss it?" And Hermione answers: "One-hundred and twelve times." And I answer: "I think I stopped after the first thirty." Making Hermione look at me shocked, while the gang shares an amused look behind her back and Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Wouldn't be the first time fifty points are given without proper reason." I mutter angrily and McGonagall says: "Mr. Potter, if you're referring to your –." But I interrupt her as I've been wanting to prove my story – and her wrong – for years now and ask: "Hagrid, what were we doing the night we were caught at the Astronomy Tower?"  
>My friend looks confused and asks: "Don't you remember? You were bringing Norbert to – well – to Charlie – so he could be with his own specie." The woman looks shocked and I smirk as I say: "Next time, professor, do your research before you judge anyone wrongly." But then I see the gang share a look and ask:<br>"Is something wrong?" And Irma says: "The note. At chapter 17, you wrote _true research was never done, until now_." This confuses me and I ask: "Can you tell me the chapter?" And Jeremy pages through the book as he says: "_**Cat, Rat and Dog**_." Lupin gasps and Ron, Hermione and I share a glance as I say:  
>"Well, the rat will probably be Scabbers." And Hermione says: "And the cat has to be Crookshanks." And Ron ends: "But what dog are they talking about?" I look at Lupin, who hits himself on the head and say: "I think Lupin knows." The man nods and says: "It will probably be revealed in that chapter." I nod and Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, I'm afraid you have mistaken me for my predecessor. I already have several note books filled with the subjects I've covered and they're all sorted on Houses and Years." Lupin says, to the anger of Snape and the amusement of myself and my friends as the Potions teacher turns away from his colleague and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Lack of organization, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asks and he goes on: "Was that a misguided snap at the wrong person – someone you seem to have mistaken for someone else – or just you trying to ridicule Gryffindors." Snape holds silent, but his cheeks turn ever so slightly red and I snicker as Ron whispers:  
>"Finally. The evidence that Snape's the worst teacher ever. He'll be fired for sure." And I nod, happier than words can describe as Snape was my main reason for not showing my potions skills in class, skills I discovered to have inherited from my mother as I once heard Snape mutter about her talents. Then I focus as Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, you cannot blame Remus on the Third years incapability to handle Grindylows. You and I both remember the catastrophe that was last year's Dueling Club. And before you even start, Lucius ordered me to use him." Dumbledore tells Snape who growls and sighs as he mutters: "Whatever." Before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore shout, while Hagrid shouts: "You filthy lowlife!" And I see Lupin whiten as he hears this. Instantly I guess what Snape had planned and say: "Professor, you wanted us to fail on purpose! We were still learning the basics and then put us with something that advanced?"  
>Lupin looks at me, but I ignore him, not planning to let anyone realize what I did and say: "I don't know what your problem is as you finally got the chance for the job that you wanted, but if that's how you treat the one chance you got, I wonder if you really are worthy of such chances." And many students nod in agreement.<br>I see Lupin sending me a small grateful smile and Dumbledore says: "I agree with Mr. Potter, Severus. You yourself offered to take Remus' place if he grew ill and I agreed on that, but if you decide to misuse your one opportunity, then I disagree here and now and will ask Minerva if she would mind to take your place."  
>"Not at all, Albus, anything for my <em>fellow colleagues<em>." McGonagall ends the discussion and Snape sighs, apparently realizing his mistake. I then look at Jeremy, who had been silently reading on and when I see his tight lips, I ask: "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Jeremy nods, while everyone looks at us and he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Just a question, _Professor _Snape." I ask, trying to hold back on my own anger as I can already tell that the man has his good mood back and when he glares at me, I ask: "What would you have done if Hermione was a Snake?" The man's lips thin in anger and I mutter: "Thought as much." Making the man glare at me.  
>I then shrug and climb out of my sleeping bag, going over to sit with the Elemental twins as I say: "All the more reason for me to be glad that I defied the Sorting Hat's decision. No offence, Headmaster." The man smirks and says: "I still agree with the Sorting Hat, Harry, you would have made a fine addition for Slytherin House."<br>And I have to hold back on my laughter as true chaos erupts a few seconds after people have realized what Dumbledore said and Ron asks: "You were almost a Snake?" And I ask: "What do you think I was whispering while under that thing?" The boy cocks his head and I say: "Not Slytherin, of course. What else?"  
>"What do you mean <em>what else?"<em> Snape sneers and I say: "Well, let's go back, shall we? I'm on the train for my first year, eagerly want for people to see me as just Harry and have met 3 other first year under which Malfoy, who introduces himself as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, sounding like a 30 year old business men and Ron laughs about.

Malfoy thinks Ron thinks his name is funny, doesn't even ask why he tried to hide his laughter in a snort and says, and I quote: _**No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**_This angers the Gryffindors, Fred, George and Percy the most and I go on:  
>"He then turns to me and says, and again I quote: <em><strong>You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. <strong>_So of course, I don't take his hand and he decides to see this as an insult to which he doesn't insult me, but my parents."  
>Now the teachers all look at Malfoy and McGonagall asks: "Mr. Malfoy, what did you say?" The boy has a pink face by now as everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is glaring at him and I say: "Let me quote: <em><strong>"Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either."<strong>_

This causes the same kind of chaos and furious shouts as when Dumbledore revealed that I could have been in Slytherin and I silence them as I say: "You then get sorted into Slytherin and think I will follow you there. Of course I whisper _not Slytherin_, I wasn't going to let you tell me who to befriend and how to live my life."  
>"I never said I wanted that!" Malfoy shouts and I retort: "Malfoy, you wanted to tell me who to befriend, you were trying to choose my friends for me. I wasn't going to let that happen, because I feared it would escalate." The boy looks shocked as I stayed calm throughout the last of my speech and I go on:<br>"Then add Potions, the one class I was – next to Flying – looking most forward to and that was ruined by a teacher that favors Slytherin over all other Houses and that, at the first lesson, asked me questions I later discovered were meant for a Second, Fourth and Sixth year, and I think I have a pretty firm reason never to be in Slytherin House."  
>Everyone looks at me shocked and I say: "And the fact that my parents killer was in that House also counts, of course." And a 1st years asks: "You – You-Know-Who was – at Hogwarts?" And I answer: "Sadly yes, 50 years ago. And even at age 16 he was a wolf in sheep's cloths." The 1st year looks shocked and Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, you know darn well that there is a difference between recognizing a werewolf and recognizing the differences between a werewolf and a regular wolf." McGonagall snaps and I ask: "Can we read on, I think things are about to get worse, if I have to look at Jeremy's face." The woman nods and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus!" McGonagall shouts and she goes on: "I don't call Mr. Malfoy an arrogant toe rag so don't call Mss Granger an insufferable know-it-all." But then Ron mutters: "Wouldn't be the first time he insults a Gryffindor that badly." Snape glares at him, but I smile as I lie down between the Elemental twins and McGonagall asks:  
>"What do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" And Ron says: "It's about that first lesson Harry talked about, Professor. Neville had forgotten to take the fire off his potion and it exploded, causing him to be drenched in it and get covered in boils and Snape goes and calls him an, and I quote <em>Idiot boy<em> instead of helping him."  
>Now Snape and McGonagall both seem furious and Edena says: "Don't know why you're pissed, Professor Snape, you're the one playing the terrible teacher card." And the gang laughs, while I turn my face to hide my smile from the man's sight and Dumbledore says: "We will talk about this, Severus." And Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Edena says and Snape glares at her, but Edena huffs and asks: "That the best you got. My dad glares better at me when he pushes my Fire ability to past my limits. Weak." And the Elementals laugh, while the students look at her in shock and Snape now has a twitch under his right eye.  
>"You really consider Snape's death-glare weak?" The twins asks and Edena asks back: "That's his death-glare? Wow, you guys are a bunch of –." But then I say loudly: "Okay, let's not insult those who don't deserve it." To which Malfoy asks: "And what of Professor Snape then?" To which I shrug and retort:<br>"Not my fault he has to be a biased, hating the dead and not seeing past his own nose teacher." The blonde shakes his head, while the Elemental twins shout: "And Harry's speech strikes again!" Laughing afterwards like they always do. I smile at the two that feel like true brothers to me and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, if that is the way you teach a class, I might have to put you on probation right now, just to protect the students from further emotional harm." Dumbledore says firmly, the twinkle in his eyes gone as he glares at the Potions teacher that – I can easily tell – fakes to look abashed and I shake my head as Isaac says:  
>"And I thought Harry's innocent face was bad." Which turns the abashed face into a heated glare in seconds as Isaac says: "Give me a break, Dudley fakes looking abashed better when one of the neighbors catches him throwing rocks at a parked car. And his face once got him arrested by a police officer, so imagine yours."<br>The man seems about to explode and I whisper: "I think you better stop baiting him. He might not scare you, but he stays a wizard that fought in the last war." The gang nod and Snape huffs as he turns to leave the Hall, but then Dumbledore says: "Not before we've read the end of this lesson, Severus." The man grumbles and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"How many Sly-." Edena wants to ask, but Jeremy holds up a hand and says: "You are going to explode next paragraph." This worries me and I whisper at Jeremy: "Prepare a Wind shield." The younger boy nods and puts his hands inches apart with the palms to each other and his eyes closed in focus as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"How to WHAT NOW?" McGonagall shouts as many of the elder years start firing curses at the Head of Slytherin House and I shout: "NOW!" To which Jeffrey raises his arms to the sky and an amazing, circular wall of wind surrounds Snape from every angle, the spells shooting against the shield and getting absorbed by its power.  
>Everyone looks shocked and I say: "I don't accept for a teacher to inspire thirteen year olds to the murder of a fellow creature either, but this is only the first chapter and if we already let our emotions run crazy like this now, we won't survive the reading, which is exactly why my friends brought these books to us in the first place."<br>Everyone looks at me shocked and I turn to Professor Snape as I say: "I don't know what you have against Professor Lupin and to be honest, I don't care much either, but you're a teacher and the example of Slytherin. If you want your House to turn out like Killers, go ahead, but don't inspire the innocent to turn to Darkness."

The man looks at me shocked and I say: "I've seen darkness, I've seen a man, who was nothing more than a shadow of himself, flee from someone loyal to him just when he needs that man the most, I saw the spirit of a 16 year seep the very life out of an 11 year old. I've seen darkness – and I won't allow you to let them see it too."  
>Snape has his mouth open wide and I glare at him, not in hate, but in defiance and determination as I say: "If you really want to use your own Darkness to cover their lights of innocence, you'll need to come down on them hard, because you'll first have to pass me. And your darkness just isn't strong enough to pass my light, I know that much."<br>And with that I sit back down, the twins smiling at me, while Jeffrey holds up the wind shield and I ask: "You think you can keep that up until we switch subjects in the book?" Jeffrey nods and Rosaline says: "And if he fails, I'll let the vines I feel growing under this room protect the man." I nod only once and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

I look around, expecting someone to make a comment, but everyone is still looking from me to Snape to Jeremy and I realize I might have come down on the man a little hard. Deciding that I don't care as this is something I have believed in for as long as I remember, I simply keep my focus on the book as Jeremy continues to read.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I think we already established that Black isn't stupid, Ron. Of course he wouldn't do that. He'd be skinned alive and used for Potions before Snape would even announce to the Headmaster himself that he had Black in his office." Hermione says, shocking quite a few of us with her cruel words and I just shake my head as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Guess we're about to read about our upcoming Quidditch match." Wood says excitedly, but then Angelina asks: "Then why is the chapter called Grim Defeat? That can't mean anything good and the book is about Harry." Wood whitens and I realize that we'll probably lose the match. Taking a deep breath to stomach this, I listen on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I think some spells to keep the ghosts from the dorms are required, Headmaster, to make sure our students get plenty of rest." Madam Pomfrey says and Dumbledore answers: "I'll ask for Mr. William Weasley to come and fix the problem as quickly as possible, Poppy." The Matron nods, the Weasleys smile and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Ooooh, not him again!" Ron moans and Hermione says: "Ron, Crookshanks." But then Irma says: "_Is smarter with animals than either of you_." They both look at her shocked and she says: "Harry's words, I'm just reading them." And she shows them the line on her note, making me shrug as my friends look at me and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Wait." I suddenly say, feeling suspicious and feeling my instincts rearing up and I ask: "Didn't we already confirm that Black was looking for something other than me?" Ron nods and I go on: "And Scabbers is still in the dorm, isn't he?" Ron nods again, while others look confused and Percy snorts and says:  
>"Harry, there is no way Black is after." But then I say: "Black's escape was three days after your family got into the Newspaper and Scabbers was on that picture. That and Black was mumbling in his sleep about someone being at Hogwarts, your dad told me so. And finally, what common rat turns twelve years old?"<br>Now the seventeen year old is struck speechless and Ginny asks: "But why would Black be after Scabbers?" And I say: "I don't know, but I think we'll find out during that Cat, Rat and Dog chapter. It is about Scabbers after all, I think the Dog somehow represents Black." Lupin and Ginny nod and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"_And that happened to Harry three times a day, to others four times and to some Seventh years even nine times a day. And that was just the male population."_ Irma reads from her paper and Hermione asks: "Do we want to know how he behaved to the female population?" And after Irma answers: "No." Does Jeremy read on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"_Headmaster, please postpone the match for the day after, the rain had stopped at midnight._" Irma reads and madam Pomfrey says: "It will be better for the entire school's health, Headmaster." And Dumbledore nods, making the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams sigh in relief and Jeremy smiles as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"There is no way we're playing in this weather!" Malfoy spats and Elena asks: "Are you suffering from short time memory loss or something? The Headmaster postponed the match to the next day only ten minutes ago." The blonde turns red, while the twins snicker and Ron high-fives Elena from where he's sitting up and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I think I was starting to get concerned over how we would be playing – I mean, we've been practicing in weather like this for years, but – well, this somehow must have seemed worse to me." Wood admits and Alicia whispers: "And that title can't mean anything good either." Making Katie and Angelina nod as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"This just can't be good." Hermione whimpers and then Malfoy says: "Hey, isn't one of you a water Elemental? Why won't you just stop making it rain?" And Irma retorts: "Why don't you just stop being such a know-it-all prat?" The blonde turns red, while Hermione now looks at Irma wide eyed and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Albus, this match is a right-out disaster. Why aren't you canceling it?" Madam Pomfrey asks and I mutter: "I think that, like how I can't see my own players, professor Dumbledore can't see what is happening during the game, so he can't make a proper statement that will verify his decision." The matron huffs and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"This is getting worse with every paragraph." Fred says, now actually looking worried and sitting up on his arms and George, who has gone to sit crossed legged on his sleeping bag says: "And we're only reading about the first chapter." To which they chorus: "This can't end well." And my whole team looks worried as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I hope that means that you're planning to explain the terrible conditions to Madam Hooch and that you're going to give Professor Dumbledore his required reason to cancel or postpone the match." McGonagall says, but my team and I share a glance and chorus: "Don't get your hopes up." Shocking the woman as I say:  
>"We're Gryffindors and when it comes to Quidditch, Oliver is the very soul of Gryffindor. He must only think so far as to the fact that telling Dumbledore these facts will make him cancel the match and no Gryffindor would be called a coward for letting some weather cancel a match." And my team choruses:<br>"Especially not Oliver." The boy in question turns red and I see Dumbledore conversing quietly with the Heads of Houses and after this, he stands up and says: "It has hereby been decided that, from now on, the weather will be evaluated on the day before the match and, if the conditions are too bar to fly, the match will be postponed."  
>All teams now sigh in relief and I turn to my friends and say: "I really can't thank you guys enough. You saved me from the most embarrassing and terrible match of my life." But then Irma says: "<em>Think again, that was your Sixth – not your fault, though."<em> I look at her shocked as she puts the note away and Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"The weather was that terrible and you still managed to score fifty points?" Cedric Diggory asks in shock and I say: "To quote George's words before the first match last year: _I haven't been properly dry since August_." The boy looks shocked and George explains: "We trained in these weathers last year." Diggory nods and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The twins now look at each other in shock while the girls of the team shout in chorus: "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!" And Oliver already has his head in his hands as he moans in defeat. I shrug and say: "Hey, they're my glasses. I should have learned spells like that." And my team smiles at me before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Very true, do you have any idea how close a Quidditch match brings people to being endangered by lightning? At least forty professional players a year get struck by lightning and that's in the major leagues." Madam Pomfrey tuts, to the growing worry of the other teachers and my team and I share a worried glance as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

I look shocked, having not expected to see this dog again and then Lupin whispers: "That unbelievable idiot." We all look at him and then it hits me and I shout: "IT'S BLACK!" Everyone looks at me and I say: "The dog, the dog is Black, that's why chapter 17 is called Cat, Rat and Dog, because the Dog is Sirius Black; he's an Animagus!"  
>Everyone looks shocked and then Snape asks: "Lupin, care to explain how you know this?" And Lupin says: "I'm sure the book will, Severus. For now, we have students to worry about, at least in the book." Snape sneers hatefully at his colleague and I wonder what the two could be on about as Jeremy continues the chapter.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I was about to win?" Cedric asks shocked and while I try to feel happy for him, does a nasty shock of fear and anger coarse through me as I wonder how Gryffindors will treat me if I lost a match. Hoping that I will never find out, I try to smile at the slightly older Hufflepuff as he still looks shocked at this fact and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The gang cringes and Hermione asks: "Oh, come on, the Grim defeat can't have meant Harry losing a match! It's not that important to him! He's not Ron!" But while Ron asks: "What's that supposed to mean?" Do I lower my head as a new shock hits me and Parvati asks: "Harry, Quidditch isn't really that important to you, is it?"  
>And I mutter: "I just don't want a repeat of that 150 points loss incident. I'd do anything to avoid that." The girl, along with most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cringes at this and then Jeremy says: "This isn't just about losing in Quidditch. This is about Harry's true terror." And Lupin and I blanch as he reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"At least WHAT NOW!" All of the school shouts and McGonagall mutters: "This just can't end well." But I personally whiten as I just don't want to hear that screaming voice again. The thought alone seems enough to make me hear it very distantly and I shake my head, trying to ignore it to the best of my ability as Dumbledore says:  
>"I will have Cornelius agree to having the Dementors away from Hogwarts during the games. Their presence will surely be attracted to all the excitement and other high-strung emotions caused by Quidditch and adding the fact that they have not had anything to feed on for 3 months makes them just too dangerous during games."<br>Everyone of the teachers nod and professor Lupin says: "I'll be sure to teach the Seventh year the Patronus Spell. I've already wanted to do so, but didn't believe it necessary as I thought the Dementors too scared of you to try something like this." Dumbledore nods with a grateful smile and we all listen as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"A woman?" Everyone asks, but I'm already trembling in my need to keep the voice back and then Edena goes to sit next to the rock that I am sitting on and lies her hands against it, the stone underneath me heating up and calming me down. She then turns to Jeremy and says: "Hurry up already." But Jeremy shakes his head.  
>We all look at him and he says: "I – I can't. I can't read this – I –." He then looks at me and whispers: "You don't deserve this. You're too good to deserve something like this happening to you." I fear the worst and ask: "Wait, I – I know that woman?" Jeremy nods, still holding the book tightly and I stare at him sternly as I say:<br>"Jeremy, I know you're the leader of our group and I respect your authority over the rest of us if so needed, but if I know that woman, then I want to know who it is, I need to save her so I need to hear –." But then Jeremy says: "You can't save her. Not anymore." And everyone whitens as Jeremy hangs his head and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Instantly I realize what I'm hearing and whisper: "Mu-mu – that – that's – that's my – my mum." And everyone gasps in shock before the Elemental Twins hug me tightly, their arms wrapped around me in crosses over my back and front and their heads on my shoulders to offer comfort. Still, I barely feel them or the comfort they offer me.  
>All I can feel is as if I'm back in that room, that dungeon I was in two years ago, where Voldemort told me: "<em><strong>But your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you. But your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you. But your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you."<br>**_Over and over I hear those two sentences in my mind and I mutter: "He was telling the truth." Everyone looks at me as no one has said a word since Jeremy read those two sentences and I say: "In – in my first. Voldemort – he said my mother needn't have died, that she was trying to protect me. He spoke the truth."  
>Now tears are falling down my eyes as I realize that that monster could have very well just stunned my mother or cast a dangerous but not murderous spell and then suddenly Lupin is in front of me, his amber brown eyes staring deep into my own emerald green and his hands pushing the twins away as he says:<p>

"Harry, listen to me. Lily would have never accepted anything but death to stand in between herself and you. She would have died, even if Voldemort didn't offer her to stand aside. He might have offered it, but the offer fell on deaf ears from the start. Your mother loved you too much not to die for you, Harry, she really, really did."  
>This makes me draw blood in my hands as the nails of my fists are cutting into my flesh and the man quickly heals the wounds before casting a spell to make dragonhide gloves cover my hands and he says: "Your parents loved and still love you more than words can ever describe, Harry, and that love will always be with you."<br>He then loosens one hand and touches my heart as he says: "They – are always with you." He then hugs me and says: "They will always protect their little boy. And so will I." I look shocked and finally register enough of his comforting words to ask: "You knew my parents, Professor Lupin?" The man nods and says:  
>"They were my very best friends. For eleven years they were the sunlight of my life. And so were you." I look happy but hurt and whisper: "Why did you never visit?" And Lupin sighs as he says: "Albus wanted you protected so well, he even eradicated a special ward that keeps people like myself out of that neighborhood."<p>

But then Dumbledore says: "I did no such thing." And we both turn to him as he says: "Remus, I know you would never take Harry from a safe and loving home –." Now I have to work hard not to snort as I remember last summer and the man goes on: "But I would never keep the last link you have to your lost friends from you. I honestly wouldn't."  
>Lupin looks confused and says: "But if you didn't put that ward up, who did?" And I say: "Whoever it was, he wanted me lonely and quite detached from everything magical. Or at least he tried, poorly, I might add." Dumbledore looks shocked and asks: "What do you mean, poorly?" And I roll my eyes and say:<br>"At least four witches and wizards were able to find me, distinguish me from busy crowds and shake hands with me in between me turning four and me turning nine and one of them was Dedalus Diggle. No offence to him meant, just trying to make my point." Dumbledore looks shocked and concerned and says:

"That can't be right. I might not have put up a ward like Remus insinuates, but I did make sure a weak form of the Fidelius was over Privet Drive to make sure those that hadn't personally known the Potters couldn't find you." To which I ask: "So Dobby the House Elf knew my parents?" The man looks confused and I say:  
>"Dobby the House Elf was able to find my House, locate and intercept my, Ron's, Hermione and Hagrid's letters and enter my garden and House on several occasions, including the one of the soaring spell cast on the pudding that ruined my uncle's business deal. And that was the summer before my second year, Headmaster."<br>The man looks concerned and Irma says: "I know you won't like it, but the answers are all in this file. Harry, from the future, saw it himself and said it explained a whole lot and could have made the end of this year so much better." The headmaster and I nod as Irma slaps the file in her hands and Jeremy looks at me before reading on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And you thought it right to laugh about that." A cold voice sounds from Slytherin and we see a young girl, who seems a year younger than me, with pitch-black hair and silver-brown eyes glare at Malfoy as he says: "How was I supposed to know Potter hears his mother dying?" But the girl glares at him even fiercer and says:  
>"You could have very well known that, seeing that Dementors bring out one's worst nightmares and memories, something every Pureblood knows. You could have easily realized that Potter, who had gone through much worse than us, would remember something as horrible as that. You should have never laughed about it."<br>The blonde grumbles, but with his head down as everyone had gone to sit up after Hermione had come to charm my glasses in the book. McGonagall glares Snape again and mutters: "I sincerely hope you will put up some more restricting rules for Mr. Malfoy, Severus. Or else I will." The man grumbles and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Dearest Merlin on A BEARD!" Hermione shouts, screaming at the end and Ron asks: "Hermione, what's so bad you, of all people, have to start cursing?" And the girl glares at him as she asks: "What's so bad? HARRY'S SEVERAL FEET HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND ON HIS BROOM, THAT'S WHAT'S BAD!"  
>The redhead whitens and mutters: "Merlin save him." But then Jack says: "Don't worry." And Eddy answers: "We wouldn't have been here." And Jack goes on: "If Harry hadn't survived this." And Eddy ends: "And sent us back here in the first place." This seems to calm my friends down, but I know this is only the start as Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Seriously?" Someone of Hufflepuff asks and Dumbledore says: "I am quite positive that the teachers and I myself have stepped in before things could run out of hand. The ground being commented to having been soft is a clear indication that my colleagues and I cast several cushioning spells before Mr. Potter hit the ground."  
>Everyone sighs in relief and Irma says: <em><strong>"Tell him now. He deserves it."<strong>_ Everyone looks at her and she says: "It's what Harry wrote, the note next to it refers to the file, so I guess it has something to do with it." Dumbledore nods, while he had looked slightly worried before and he asks: "Do you know what the file is about?"  
>And Irma answers: "The one thing Harry wants above all." The man looks shocked and Irma says: "That's at least what this note says. <em><strong>Tell him now. He deserves it. The file. What I want above all.<strong>_That's all Harry wrote about this little thing." The man nods and takes a deep breath as everyone looks at him intrigued.  
>He then looks at me and says: "Harry dear boy, while I was still your age, I had two brothers and a sister. My sister got into a terrible accident and we had to move, as back then such accidents resolved into scandals. Unfortunately, while we were able to move, did our landlord offer us only one choice when we found a new home.<br>We would be allowed at the finest of all Wizarding villages in Magical England, but only if we accepted a home that could house one mother with two boys and a girl. My mother had to give up one of my brothers to move in – and trust me, dear boy, it was the last thing she wanted, but the landlord threatened her with the scandal."

I look shocked that anyone would force a mother to such a choice, yet wonder what this has to do with me and Dumbledore says: "My mother chose my youngest brother, who, a day later, was allowed into Godric's Hollow as well, with another family that lived there for generations. He and I grew up together, just not in the same home."  
>Now Dumbledore takes a deep breath and says: "That brother, Harry, had a son at very old age, when he was 77 years old, but that son was one of my finest students yet. Harry." Dumbledore now says, looking at me very pained, yet with more love than I ever imagined being looked with and the man softly, almost whispers:<p>

"That student – was your father." All air leaves me in a gasp and I feel light-weight and befuddled as this one sentence rings through the entire, eerily silent Great Hall, everyone looking from Dumbledore to me, no one daring to speak a word and yet the moving of their heads and hair louder than any sound that they could have made.  
>I look at the old man, who I know must be at least 110 years old if his brother had my dad when he was 77 and my dad was born in 1960, the only thing I really know about his life other than his death date and wonder how the man could have kept this from me over the last three years that I have been his student. Then I ask:<br>"Did – did dad know?" And Dumbledore nods as he says: "I feared I would never see my nephew again after he cast the spell that was supposed to protect your family, so I told him. He was shocked, but said he felt honored that he heard that then, when his family mattered to him the most. It was the last time I saw him alive."

I look at the man, feeling his pain as I can almost imagine how my dad must have felt when he heard this news and I ask: "And – the Dursleys?" Dumbledore – no, my grandfather – sighs and says: "Trust me, dear boy, I wanted to take you in, but the protection came from your mother and I wanted your safety above all else.  
>You were betrayed by the one who was supposed to love you as much as I did and I couldn't bear the thought that my love would kill you or that I would not be able to protect you when it mattered most. So I checked you to see if you were already somehow protected, found your mother's sacrificial magic and brought you there."<br>I nod and stand up from the heated slab of stone as I walk over to the man, not feeling like I'm 13 but 3, and while not even caring for the slightest bit how this may look, do I sit down on the man's lap and cuddle my head in his long beard. The man stiffens for a second, but then wraps his arms around me and lies his head on mine.

Everyone looks at us, I can feel that even with my eyes closed and I can almost imagine Snape having his mouth slightly open, having wanted to scold me until the Headmaster had wrapped his arms around me, but I feel that I don't care as this feels even better than when Mrs. Weasley hugs me at the end of a school year.  
>Knowing that it's because this is the only family that I really have left, I cuddle my face a little closer in the soft hair of my grandfather's beard and Hermione asks: "Did you know this?" But I already know – I can almost sense – the Gang shaking their heads and Elena says: "All we know is what's on the note." After which Jeremy reads.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"We must have dropped our umbrella the minute we saw you falling, we wouldn't even care, we would just want you safe." Hermione says as Jeremy reads very quietly, obviously to give me some time with my grandpa and I smile at them both, first Hermione and then Jeremy, the boy nodding in concern as he softly reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now Jeremy holds silent while everyone gasps, the gasps coming together and making me wonder how much air will be left in this hall at the end of these books, but then I shake my head and say: "I'm already starting to think like you." Turning to my Grandfather, who looks at me with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and I say:  
>"I just wondered how much oxygen would be left in this hall at the end of these readings." The man looks shocked and then chuckles and says: "Yes, you do indeed think like me. I was wondering quite the same myself." I smile at the man, slightly suspecting him to say that to make me feel better and Jeremy reads on, sounding happier.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

I shudder again, not wanting to think of how I will be treated in the next chapter and then Dumbledore whispers: "Your first year will not be repeated, Harry. I promise I'll protect you. I no longer fear losing you if I do." I smile at the man, trying not to let my unshed tears reveal how much this means to me and listen as Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"MR. WOOD!" McGonagall thunders and I feel the slightest cringe coming from my grandfather, amusing me slightly as the woman snaps: "Your fellow team mate had nearly died and you stay in the shower because of a lost match? This is not why I gave you the badge, Mr. Wood. You better change your behavior, you hear me?"  
>The sturdy boy lowers his head and says: "I'm sure it's not because of the lost match, Professor. I've been doing that every match that Harry gets hurt in. This one just took longer because of how close to death Harry was. The others of the team can vouch that I did the same for Harry's first match in both his first and second."<br>The twins then nod and say: "We must have just forgotten about that because we were so scared for Harry's life ourselves." The woman nods and calms down as Grandpa whispers: "You really don't want McGonagall angry, even I don't want that." And I whisper back: "Just like Edena." And we silently snicker as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And that coming from the brothers of Charlie himself says a whole lot." Oliver then says and the twins smile at me, while I keep my face hidden, feeling stupid, but wanting to forget that the hall is filled with Students now that I am in my grandfather's arms; arms of a family member that doesn't hate or despise me.  
>The twins seem to understand this as they just send me a short smile and then Fred says: "I know we've idolized Charlie for a long time." And George goes on: "But if you can catch a snitch in your mouth, you definitely break his record." And those that had been at that match cheer in agreement with them before Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This, amazingly enough, makes the man's arms tighten around me and I can barely believe that the man can get scared over something we are only reading about, something that can now be stopped – and probably will be, seeing that grandpa will order the Dementors off of Hogwarts for when the match starts.  
>Whispering this to the man, I feel him relaxing his grip a little and wonder how he could be this worried about me. Then I suddenly wonder how much he had been worrying for me during my other adventures and decide to use these books as a way to find out, not knowing that my grandfather is looking down at me.<p>

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

To have to admit that Harry is my grandson was the hardest and yet the best thing I ever did and I couldn't be more grateful of future Harry to assure a way to convince me of telling his present form. Now I feel relaxed as Harry comforted me after hearing how, in the book, he looked so close to death after that fall.  
>Hating the Dementors more than I did after they attacked Harry on the train, I also fear how Harry had been raised as a small trace of confusion had been visible on his face when I tightened my grip on him. The feeling of him in my lap feeling like the one thing I always wanted when he – and James respectively – were still infants.<br>This also worries me as Harry easily fits on my lap and under my chin and while I know that I am quite tall for my 113 years of age, should Harry have outgrown this height when he was 8, not 13 nearing 14 years of age. Worrying for his health and welfare, I look at him as he seems to decide something important to him.

_**Harry's POV**_

I know the students will probably expect of me to get off my grandpa's lap soon, but also know that, had they been in my shoes while this had been read that they would at the least go to sit close to their family and taking advantage of how poorly the Dursleys treated me, I make full use of whatever love grandpa has to offer as Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

My eyes widen and I look at Professor McGonagall as the Ancient Runes teacher says: "I'll cast some wards on the brooms to make sure they don't fly too far away from the field. I'd say about two to three feet away should still make for an acceptable game." Her co-workers nod and I whisper: "Sorry, Professor McGonagall."  
>The woman looks at me and she says: "Mr. Potter, you won't like this, but Albus had given me permission to use your family vaults to buy you that Nimbus, so you have nothing to apologize for. And that acceptance of yours, Albus, now finally makes sense." She sends at my grandfather and I laugh softly as Jeremy reads on.<p>

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Ouch." The twins say in chorus and Seamus, an Irish boy in my year, says: "If this is only the first chapter, I don't want to think about the rest of the story." And I agree with him, especially about next chapter. Then Irma worsens my fears and says: _**"You really shouldn't believe the end of the next chapter, no matter who says what."  
><strong>_We all look at her and she says: "It's what is written on the note. I was supposed to mention this at the end of the first chapter. That and that emotional wise this is one of the three worst books of the series and danger wise –." She hisses and says: "The easiest." Everyone looks shocked and Seamus says: "Now I really don't want to know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so not everything makes as much sense and I'm sure some of you will be wondering what the students are all about and whatnot, but I haven't quite grasped the method used by MySecretthoughts yet and I already have quite a few chapters of this story written, so I'm afraid that you will just have to take your POA books and check the aforementioned chapter if there's a reaction bothering or confusing you. I personally feel that most of the text is self-explanatory, though.<br>**__**Anyway, next chapter will still be like this and will be posted, but so will the second chapter for all the other stories that are on the poll as well. I wanted to give you guys a bit more insight on what the stories will be about. I also, and I'm kind of sorry for this, kind of not - raised the # of votes I want in total before I will make my decision. It used to be 50 - like with my last poll - but with the added chapters, will I raise it up to 100. I know I have plenty of readers to get that done.  
>Good luck, all of you.<strong>_


	2. Both Men Are Totally Insecure

_**WARNING! Emotional chapter!  
>There will be high strung emotions here!<br>A Tissue may be required!  
>You have been warned,<strong>_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 02<br>**__**Both men are totally insecure**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

To know that this fall is only one of the weakest things – danger concerned – that my little grandson will go through, I hate Voldemort with every fiber of my body and person for endangering my family like this and fear more than ever what other terrible emotional things my family will have to go through this book.  
>I then take a deep breath and ask: "Could you please inform us of the next chapter, Mr. Jeremy?" The elder boy nods and says: "It's called the Marauder's Map." This makes Minerva and me share a shocked glance as Severus growls and the twins shout: "WE'LL READ!" Shocking those sitting around them senseless.<p>

_**Fred's POV**_

I share a glance with my brother and know he's thinking the same. Harry deserves that map, but we need to be the ones to explain it to him. But then Lupin summons the book and says: "Sorry boys, but I knew the Marauders quite personally so I'll read." We feel amazed that this man knew the Marauders and nod in acceptance.  
>The man smiles, but I suddenly tilt my head and notice that telltale devious sign of amusement and mischievousness that George and I are so well-known for. Wondering if the man could have been a friend or rival of the Marauders, I share a questioning glance with George, who noticed the same and settle back down.<p>

_**Remus' POV**_

The idea of our old Map still in this school is something I didn't think possible when I took this job, but I should have expected it after the twins became so determined to prank me and so well-known of all the secret getaways that I was using to – sometimes easily – avoid their pranks, something I've had practice with since my youth.  
>Trying not to think back on that as James and Lily's death just brings tears to my eyes and the thought of Black – no matter how confusing after last chapter – still angers me beyond words, I focus on the book and page through it, trying not to get captivated by the amazing detail written in the first chapter before I start to read.<p>

**_The Marauder's Map_**

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"It was one of the first things given to me by someone else. I – I don't even want to think of how it would have looked had we not read this book." Harry explains to some of those looking at him weirdly and their weird looks turn into concerned looks as Malfoy sneeringly asks: "What about birthday gifts? Don't those count?"  
>And before I know it, does Harry say: "They do, if your first gift ever was when you turned eleven, something you will never understand, prince High and Mighty." But then he seems to realize what he said and hides his face in Albus' beard, which makes me realize that he fears the reaction of everyone around him to this.<br>I look at my fellow teachers in shock, while on the inside my shock isn't all that great as I had always known that the Dursleys are the worst when it comes to human beings, let alone Muggles, especially after James once said that even he would hate Muggles if they were the only ones. Shaking my head at this, I focus and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"That doesn't sound like the best ways to cheer Harry up." Jack says and Eddy goes on: "Especially not after losing something as precious as a first magical gift." This makes me smile at the two and then the twins ask: "How long have you done it?" And the other set – Jack and Eddy – answers: "We were born with it."  
>The Gryffindor Twins – as I decide to call them – look at the younger twins in shock and Jack asks: "You didn't?" The Gryffindor twins shake their heads and Ronald answers: "They didn't get it perfected until I was five years old." Making the younger twins look at their Gryffindor counterparts before I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"I knew telling Harry not to tell others about us would cause secrecy problems in the long run, I just knew it!" The young girl named Rosaline shouts and Harry smiles at her guiltily, the smile making the Elemental twins laugh as they say: "Rosaline Eddingburgh, the only girl that can actually make Harry Potter feel guilty."  
>This makes Mss. Granger look at the girl in shock and Rosaline shrugs as she says: "Harry and I have been like siblings since he and Jeffrey saved me. It was bound to have some consequences, don't you agree?" And while Harry and Jeffrey now mock-glare at the girl in question, does Mss. Granger nod with a smirk and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes me have to hold back a snicker and I think: "Only better Black isn't here right now. If he was in that form, he'd be howling us all deaf with guilt." And while I can still barely believe that Black is innocent, let alone that he used Padfoot – his dog Animagus form – to escape Azkaban, do I quickly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"That still isn't reason to laugh about those effects." Young Mss. Greengrass snaps at Mr. Malfoy and while he tries to glare her into keeping silent, does she say: "And neither." But then I cough and say: "Mr. Potter knows this, Mss. Greengrass. It's the next line." The girl nods and turns away from Malfoy angrily as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This takes away the last bits of happiness that had been felt over the match read about last chapter out of everyone and Harry once again buries himself in his grandfather's shoulder, Dumbledore having his eyes closed in deep pain as he softly strokes his grandson's hair, pushing his own pain aside to aid to that of the young lad.  
>My fellow teachers and I are also grieving and I feel the same pain as when I was told that Harry had, as only one, survived the attack. It had been a horrible way to discover as well as I had been waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for Albus to tell me about the progress of the Fidelius Spell and suddenly had felt my back slapped.<br>I had turned around and had seen that, while I had been wondering about this spell, the pub had filled and that everyone around me was celebrating. Wondering what could have happened, I had felt my stomach disappear and my small glass of Butterbeer rise back up as I had heard the back slapper hiccup and shout:  
>"HOORAY FOR HARRY POTTER! HOORAY FOR THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! HOORAY FOR THE DEFEATER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Instantly, even though no words of Lily and James' death had been uttered, I had known that they had not – as the man had called it – lived and the fact that they were dead hit me like a brick wall.<p>

I shake my head, still hating that I had been there that night and not at home, where Albus could have told me of their deaths in private and had quickly cancelled my appointment with Albus, running out of the pub and running on and on until I had actually reached the Forbidden Forest, where I had stayed for a full long week.  
>I then look around and see that several of the students – especially Mr. Malfoy – are looking at me as if urging – or in the case of Mr. Malfoy ordering – me to read on. I take another deep breath and say: "I'm sorry, but they were my friends and I still miss them dearly." Most of the students looking at me nod and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Not about him falling of his broom and nearly to his death, I may presume, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva almost spats in anger and I quickly read on, feeling relief at first, until I read into the second paragraph and growl: "Among other things. And Mr. Malfoy, your convenience is almost sickening." The boy glares at me and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"MR. MALFOY!" Minerva and several other teachers shout and then the woman spats: "DON'T EVEN START, SEVERUS, EVEN JAMES WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE FUN OF A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE AND YOU KNOW IT!" And the man recoils as he had obviously wanted to defend the blonde.  
>I shake my head and then suddenly Irma reads: "You will soon find out that your rival was never your rival. The family Harry will get will prove she was never his. Never yours, but never his either." Everyone looks at her and I can tell that only Severus, Dumbledore and I myself understand the strange message.<br>I send the man a look as he whitens, obviously wondering how Harry knows about his feelings for Lily and while I wonder the same, does this strange message also make me wonder about Harry's heritage and I look at the young child, suddenly wondering if he even himself knows about it. I then shake my head and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This – to my confusion – seems to make Dumbledore look from his grandson, to Mr. Longbottom, to Mss. Granger and he says: "In light of the events that transpired around House Points in the school year of 1991 to 1992 and in light of this new discovery, have I now come to a new decision, regarding the House points."  
>Everyone looks at him and he says: "From this day forth, Halloween 1993, will all House point deductions and additions of more than 40 points first have to be discussed with me or another teacher who is not a Head of House before they can be instated. In name of Hogwarts, so I swear, so –." But then he suddenly stops.<p>

We all look at him and he looks down at his grandson, who has his hand in a firm grip as Harry says: "Your idea has merit, grandpa, but over 320 points are given a day and over 240 points are taken a day, it would cause the other teachers and yourself too much work." The man smiles and says: "Harry, I can –."  
>But then Jeremy says: "Harry never interrupts someone or disrupts their plans unless he has one of his own. What's your idea for a solution, Harry?" And while Snape glares at the boy in a challenging manner, do I see Harry shrink down on himself as the students all look at him expectantly and Albus squeezes his hand comfortingly.<p>

Harry takes a deep breath and says: "At the start of every school year, each and every student will have 20 points, all to themselves. If they do right they earn the points. If they break the rules, they lose the points, it won't affect the House, just their own pride and sense of self-worth. It will keep students from depending on one another."  
>This makes the Gang – as I decided to call them – smile at Harry in pride, while many students now look at each other in shock – and some of Harry's year and higher even in slight guilt – as Harry says: "The only thing you have to add to that are a few ceremonies where small trophies are awarded, like during Christmas and Easter.<br>Awards you have to discuss with the other teachers to make sure the right prize goes to the right student, like Daphne Greengrass earning a Best Potions of the Semester Award or Susan Bones earning a Best Written Essay award. Small things, that still matter to the student's performance while in class."

Now the shocked and few guilty looks that had been shared between the students have been exchanged for highly interested and even quite a few excited looks and I almost feel myself hoping to stay here another year, if only to see this amazing plan come to life myself and giving my own contribution to its brilliance.  
>Dumbledore also has a proud smile on his face and asks: "Does everyone agree that after the books this new set of House Point Rules will be set into motion?" The whole school nods and to Harry's shock, he even sees Mr. Malfoy give a small tentative nod. His wide eyes make me smile at the young lad before I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This, to my confusion makes Irma clutch the file she has in her hands even closer and I wonder if James could have been my Destined Soul Mate, but then shrug the idea away as I would have died a year after James did if he had been as that is the fate of a Mated Werewolf, a fate I sometimes actually wish upon myself.  
>Looking at the little guy, of who I know is at least the son of James, but not Lily if I have to believe what Irma just told us, I know I have to get rid of these thoughts as Harry needs more than just a grandfather – he needs a guardian a little closer to his own age. Agreeing with myself with a silent nod, I determinedly read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes everyone in the Gang look at each other and Jack says: "That sounds." And Eddy finishes: "Like Isaac." And all other members – except for Isaac himself – nod in agreement, Harry doing so with a joking smile and Isaac says: "Oh shut up, Harry. You always had your homework finished five minutes after me."  
>This makes Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley look at Harry shocked, but I smile as I had already expected as such from the son of the ever talented, yet silently studious James Potter – a bookworm who liked to show himself off so much no one would ever suspect him to be one. This makes me snicker yet again and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes Albus smile at me as Severus asks: "Taking favorites, are we?" To which McGonagall asks: "Are you really the one to make that accusation, Severus?" Before Albus says: "Remus knows Harry and has perfect reason to care for him, especially after the match we just read about. He has all reason to ask Harry to stay behind."  
>Snape grumbles and then Edena asks Elena in a fake-whisper: "He does realize that he's all alone in his grudge against everything everyone else loves the most, doesn't he?" Making the man glare at her, but the girl is amazingly enough unfazed and Snape keeps glaring at her, his anger growing as she continues to ignore him.<br>Then she finally turns to him, but raises her eyebrow as she does and asks: "Is that the best you got?" Before shaking her head and turning her attention back to me, to the shock of not just Severus, but many younger students that have started to shiver the darker Snape's glare became. I look at the girl in admiration and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Now that is a most interesting way of bending the truth – without truly bending the truth." Albus tells me and I smile as I say: "Hiding who you are for twenty-four years makes a man a master, Albus." The man nods, but sighs and Irma says: "When this is all read and done, you will have no reason left to hide."  
>She then shows me the note she was reading from and puts it in the back of her file, like she has been doing all the time now. I personally wonder what Harry did that makes me believe I no longer have to hide and suddenly fear that the books will reveal my secret to the student body. Sharing a look with Albus, I see he fears the same.<br>The man sends me a glance and I feel him softly probing against my natural mental shields, which in turn makes it harder for me to lower them and so I only faintly hear the man say: "If Harry trusts the school enough to write about your secret, then you have no reason for concern." I nod, slightly relieved and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"I can honestly say that I cannot think of any other reason as to why you would fall of your broom, Harry. I'm sure I was just checking to see if you were truly as brilliant as your father when it came to flying. And showing my concern in my own way, is probably another reason for this question, I can safely presume."  
>I tell Harry as some students had been looking at me as if wondering what I thought of my favorite student – not that teachers were supposed to have favorites – and the wondering students now smile at me, while Harry shows me a small grateful smile, making my heart soar like it always did when he was young and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Something anyone with even a bit of knowledge about Dementors would know, Malfoy!" A girl with pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes says, spatting at young Mr. Malfoy at the end and the boy spats: "Mind your own business, Greengrass." The girl glares at him, actually causing him to shrink into his sleeping bag a little and she says:  
>"Not when people like you ruin the reputation of Slytherin House. I did research and back in the seventies Slytherin had a 32.7% chance of winning the House Cup, because Professor Slughorn had favorites in all Houses, never gave more than 35 points to any student and because there were equal talents in all four Houses.<br>Now we have you trying to ruin a School Hero, we have Snape hating everyone not with a green trim on his robe, which makes the other Houses angry and try to let their anger out on those with a green trim and we have cheaters like you with your arm and Crabbe and Goyle with their fathers in our once Noble House.  
>I know the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets just as good as anyone else here, but I also know one thing. If Salazar Slytherin had seen us today at the start of Founding Hogwarts, he would have left Hogwarts right away just to prevent our House from ever existing and he would have done it out of pure shame."<p>

Everyone looks at the girl in shock and she hisses at Malfoy in pure rage: "And it's all because people like you and Professor Snape makes the students of Slytherin look Loud, Boisterous and Stupid, instead of Cunning, Ambitious and To the Background, like they were from Nineteen-Thirty to Nineteen-Sixty-Nine."  
>Everyone looks at the girl in shock and then suddenly clapping is heard. Looking around the room, I am pleasantly surprised as I see Ron Weasley applauding the girl and he says: "Anyone who can talk down on Malfoy and Snape like that is a hero in my book." And his siblings seem to agree as they also start to cheer.<br>Soon all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is cheering and then Daphne seems to point to something and says: "And that is your popularity within our own House." And to my shock does it seem as if half of Slytherin House is cheering along with the other three Houses, to the absolute devastation of Malfoy himself.

Then Dumbledore holds up his hands and like being the first to applaud, Ronald is also the first to stop, causing his brothers and sister to stop and causing all of the other students to stop, a few at the time. When all is silent, I suddenly see something that Harry sees as well and that makes the little 13 year old laugh hard.  
>Amongst the now sitting students between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the Gang is calmly sitting and seem to be discussing things they read in the file Irma is holding open only so far they can read it, but not far enough other students can read what's inside it over the shoulders of the Gang members themselves.<br>Then Jeffrey looks up and says: "Hey guys, I think the public humiliation applause just stopped." And everyone looks shocked at his comment while the other Gang members look around and nod in agreement with him. Daphne also turns red, apparently realizing her mistake and – not wanting her to feel bad – do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

During this explanation, which I try to read as if I am tutoring a class about it, do many students shiver and squeak softly, but at the end they all nod at the young man still sitting in Dumbledore's lap. Knowing that the old man won't let go of his newly reunited grandson any time soon, I smile at the two and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes Harry look at me curiously and I say: "James and I shared a dorm. We were quite like you and Mss. Granger. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I feared after twelve years of my letters coming back without response, you would just like to see me as your teacher instead of someone your father knew quite well."  
>But then I see how Harry tilts his head in confusion and he asks: "What letters?" Making me shake my head in shock and Isaac says: "Harry never got a single letter, from no one. Sure there were fake-coded letters we send to him as a joke, but his first ever letter from someone outside of our community came from Hogwarts."<br>This makes me look at Albus and he says: "I only activated the Blood Ward Protection Lily left him and put a small Notice Me Not Ward around Privet Drive to make sure those that might follow Harry if they found him in the village nearby would lose his trail there. I never did anything with any letters anyone send my grandson."

He then looks at Harry and goes on: "Speaking of which, does this mean you never received my monthly letters either? Or my ten to twelve birthday and Christmas presents that I send you each year." But then Harry infuriates us all and shouts: "Ten to twelve? No wonder Aunt Petunia could buy Dudley so many presents."  
>"That woman gave that whale of a cousin your presents?" Ronald asks in furious shock and Harry says: "She has to have done; Dudley had thirty-seven birthday presents for his eleventh birthday and even two more on his tenth – and that number has only been growing since." Everyone looks at Harry in shock and he asks:<br>"Was there a gold watch included in one of the gifts you send me?" Dumbledore nods and says: "That was one of my Gifts for you for Christmas when you turned ten." Harry growls and says: "Yeah, it ended up as Dudley's eleventh birthday present. I remember it very well because the band barely fitted around two of his fingers."  
>He then looks at his own wrist and says: "No wonder, because two of his fingers are the same size as my entire wrist." Then suddenly I see Jack and Eddy smirking at each other and Jack says: "Then I guess it's a good thing." And Eddy goes on: "That we caught it when Dudley threw it out of the car on the way to the zoo."<p>

"HE DID WHAT NOW!" Harry shouts furiously and he asks: "What the devil did he do that for? He got that watch on that same day! Why the hell did he throw it out already?" And Jack holds up the watch as he says: "Maybe because what was written on the back freaked him out?" And even from this distance, do I read:

_For my Grandson,_  
><em>Your loving Papa Al.<em>

Harry looks at the words in shock and Dumbledore says: "Yes, that is indeed the watch I gave you for Christmas three years ago. Thank you for keeping it, Jack." Jack nods and runs over to Harry, happily giving it to him. Harry takes it from the boy with a thankful nod and then puts the watch on before hugging his grandfather tightly.  
>I smile at the boy and Dumbledore seems to actually be fighting back tears as he hugs Harry back. Then he whispers to Minerva and my strengthened hearing makes me hear: "After this chapter, you and I visit the Dursleys. I will have them pay me back every gift I ever send Harry, whether through the gifts or through money."<br>Minerva nods and Harry seems to have heard as well as his grip seems to strengthen just slightly and ever so shortly, but enough for Dumbledore and Minerva to notice and to both smile at the young lad in happiness. Happy that my little Pack-Cub is getting the love and attention he deserves, I take a deep breath and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"If that's their idea of a feast, then why in bloody God's name are they around a school filled with teenagers, that are just the age where their hormones either start kicking in or screw around inside them the entire year?" Isaac asks in pure agony and then Dumbledore asks: "Now why didn't I use that argument to Cornelius' idea?"  
>This makes Isaac and Jeremy look at each other and they – to everyone's shock – hit each other on the head with their own heads, hard enough for my sensitive hearing to pick up a soft thonk sound. Everyone looks shocked and Rosaline says: "Don't worry, they do that at least once a month." To this I shake my head and Isaac says:<br>"Harry wasn't kidding when he said the Wizarding World has a lot of easily-fixed idiotic issues." This makes Harry look up and he asks: "I said that?" Isaac nods and Edena says: "You told us that if those issues had been handled between your first and fourth, your fifth wouldn't have been the disaster it had been."

"What kind of disaster?" The Weasley twins ask eagerly and Elena, showing that her Icy Elemental Powers have fused with her character, tells them with a voice icier than Severus': "One that resulted in Harry blaming himself for the death of a man who was murdered long, long before his time – even when we left."  
>The twins look shocked, their enthusiasm gone and Ron asks: "Wh-wh-who died?" But Elena shakes her head and says: "If I tell you now, you won't believe me when I say that Harry still blames himself –." She then looks at Jeremy and while he has thin lips, does he nod at her and she says: "Just like he does for all the other deaths."<br>Ice forms in my heart at these words and Hermione shivers as she asks: "Other deaths?" Elena sighs and Irma says: "We don't know for sure as Harry didn't tell us much about the war, but he did say that the last battle was the worst of them all. A month after it, he had the Minister agree to call it the Apocalypse of the War."

Everyone looks at this shocked and young Percy says: "Then – that – that must mean that – that that one battle – that it took more lives than the entire – entire war together – didn't it?" He asks in a very soft and tiny voice at the end and Jeremy says: "We thought the same, but Harry never confirmed it." Percy nods and Ron asks:  
>"Do you know anyone who died?" And Rosaline answers: "Other than Aunt Rosie, no. All we know is that the final Battle was on the second of June. We didn't dare leave our hide out until the end of that month and by that time all the deaths had been buried and Harry had the minister agree to the name." Ron nods and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to say this, but I do think you're a little too young to learn such a complex spell." McGonagall says, but then I hear Irma rummaging through her files again and smile as McGonagall says: "It can't be." But the girl finds what she's looking for and while walking over does she mutter:  
>"I really need a second file for the stuff I already read out and showed." Before handing the item – which I now recognize as a picture – to the woman. Peaking over her shoulder, I see a young man of seventeen – maybe eighteen – standing on the picture, his wand loosely in hand, but it's what stands next to him that shocks me.<br>Glowing white and almost too brightly for the picture to properly show it, his antlers high and strong and his head softly lying on Harry's shoulder is a stag I have seen so many times I can barely believe I'm seeing it on a picture that is taken four to five years from now and I whisper: "Prongs." Making McGonagall look at me.  
>Thinking quickly, I see Dumbledore smile and nod at me as he lies a calming hand on McGonagall's arm, making her look at him as he shakes his head, indicating she shouldn't ask further. The woman looks from me to the man and back and then nods at me, accepting that I want my secret to remain secret. I smile at her and read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"They better, I won't even have them there by the end of this reading if I have anything to say about it." Dumbledore growls softly and I smile at the man as Harry suddenly asks: "Does that mean I won't be needing these lessons?" And I suddenly see that he now holds the picture, looking at it something very akin to love in his eyes.  
>Knowing that the child has recognized his father in the stag, I smile and say: "Just to see that stag in real-life, I'll try and see if you can learn the spell. But I first want to see proof that my lessons will work, so we'll start after the reading, okay Harry?" Harry nods at me enthusiastically and I smile at him before reading on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes Harry smile at a blushing Ron and a shy-smiling Hermione and I suddenly notice something. Draco Malfoy, while sneering at the sappy feature, seems to be holding back on an emotion I can almost smell well enough that he could have just as well been sitting two seats away from me.  
>The emotion is quite well hidden in his eyes thanks to his sneer, but I wonder why the blonde who has so much love from his mother, so much pride from his father and so much devotion from his friends – still looks at Harry with such envy and jealousy. Deciding not to let him know that I can smell his envy, I quickly read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Good idea, Harry. Good thing you won't be needing it after this reading, but still a very, very good idea. It always pays off to know what broom surpasses others and what broom you can best use for what position and –." Oliver Wood tries to say, but then the twins have their hands on his mouth and one of them says:  
>"Oliver." And the other goes on: "Not now." And the burly seventh year pouts as he sits down, away from the two, and crosses his arms. I shake my head as James had been quite as crazy over Quidditch as the young man and bless my soul – and those of Ron and Hermione – that Harry isn't the same nut as his father as I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"You could have borrowed one of ours, you know?" The twins chorus and Irma reads: _"I did, they were too thick to make the quick turns and speedy dives that I need for my position."_ The twins cringe and Malfoy laughs as he says: "Like I said, worthy of a museum." To which Harry spats: "But your Beaters had even worse."  
>"WE DID NOT!" The Slytherin Team spats and Harry says: "You did, I saw the brooms your Beaters were playing with back in my first match, they weren't even Cleansweep Fives, just regular Cleansweeps. So I'm not surprised Lucius Malfoy bought you those Nimbus 2001's, you were in more need of them than we were."<br>The Slytherin team glares at him and he says: "Hey, Seekers have to notice even the slightest of things. Why do you think I sit outside every three days, looking to be doing nothing?" And Severus spats: "Because you're lazy and arrogant like your father." Only to have McGonagall bristle at him as Harry retorts:

"No, because I study the wind patterns and keep an eye on them, wherever they go. The Snitch flies with and against the wind almost every minute or so, so to know how the wind blows improves the Seeker's ability to see the Snitch faster, allowing for a faster game." He ends with a proud smile and his arms crossed.  
>Everyone looks at the kid in shock and Harry asks: "What? It's in Quidditch Through the Ages. One of the first paragraphs." I then hear some bags being shuffled through and see quite a few students grabbing their own copies, purging through the pages until their eyes widen and a Seventh year Hufflepuff says:<br>"He's right." Everyone looks at each other shocked and suddenly the Elemental Twins start laughing. Everyone looks at them and they say: "Sorry, but it's just." And the other says: "You all look like." And the first goes on: "Harry taking something serious." And they chorus in ending: "Is something new to you."  
>To this Hermione says: "Well, it's not and definitely not Quidditch, it's just that Harry has always been on the average skill with his knowledge and intelligence." But then the twins chorus: "Are we talking about the same Harry James Potter here?" Shocking the girl and making Dumbledore and me share a proud smile.<p>

"Mate, are you holding back?" Ron asks and Harry holds his head down as he says: "Back In Surrey, I was always grounded and forced onto nasty chores when I beat Dudley, even if it was only a single point on a stupid spelling test. It's a habit I kind of can't let go of. I only really showed my intelligence around the gang."  
>The two friends of my little cub look at each other shocked and Hermione says: "But Harry, the Dursleys aren't here and you said for yourself that they would never care for your testwork, so why still hold back after three years of studying away from them?" And Harry shocks me deeply as he whispers hurtfully:<p>

"Because they aren't the only ones expecting me to be worse than others." Hermione looks shocked and Harry takes a deep breath, finally standing up from his grandfather's lap, while Dumbledore looks at him with deep concern in his eyes and he walks away from the group of teachers at the Great hall doors.  
>He walks to where Dumbledore always holds his speeches and I see even Malfoy glancing at him with some interest. Harry then looks around and says: "While living at the Dursleys, I was a nobody. I was just the freaky nephew of the paranoid Dursleys. The freak of primary school and the disgrace of the Privet Drive community.<br>Then I come to the Magical World where everyone knows my name, everyone knows my story and everyone who lived there has had ten years to create the craziest and most incredible stories – while forgetting about the person behind the scar." This last part is said with such sadness I feel like howling in pain as I listen on:

"I was never myself. Not at Privet Drive where I was to be the House-Elf and Punching bag of my family and my cousin's gang, or at Hogwarts, where I was to be the hero and savior of everyone and the one who always beat Slytherin for the House Cup. And trust me, you brought that message home quite clearly two years ago."  
>Now moods are divided as some Slytherins look slightly disgusted with the talking Harry does, the First and Second Years look confused and intrigued and the rest of the Houses seem to look down as if ashamed of what they did. Wondering what they could have done over the two years I wasn't there for my cub, I listen on.<p>

"I was never Harry to you. You applauded more for me when I got in Gryffindor than for anyone else, even Ron who was doing his family proud by becoming a Gryffindor too. I wasn't Harry to anyone of you in the hallways either, as you constantly gawked at my scar and even took passageways twice just to look at it.  
>I had only one place where I could be myself and still have a major pressure of all of you on my back – the Quidditch Pitch. There I was able to share that burden with the rest of my gang and it didn't feel like I was the Boy-Who-Lived, like I was some kind of made up hero – there I felt as free as when I'm with my gang."<p>

Tears are now shining in Harry's eyes and many girls are sniffling in guilt as Harry goes on and says: "You always judged me on my scar, always. When I won a Quidditch match, when I almost broke the Record for Fastest Caught Snitch, when I lost or won points, even when the battle for the House Cup was between four Houses.  
>It was always the scar you looked at, always the sign of my victory over Voldemort, but what I just heard in that book makes me know something, something I have known since the end of my first and something I hope will ridden this school of its idiotic belief in a thirteen year old they all want as their undefeatable hero."<p>

Harry slams on the Owl stand, causing the candles in it to shake and he shouts: "My mother died for me. You heard her yourself. She begged Voldemort not to kill me and that while he was letting her – a Muggleborn – step aside and live. If she had stepped aside, I wouldn't be here and neither would any of you.  
>Voldemort was beaten, not by some amazing, mysterious power that I have, but by nothing more and nothing less than my mother's determination and love for me. So if you want a hero, take a heroin, because my mother is the only one who deserves the title Conqueror of Voldemort – an action I will never be able to thank her for."<p>

By this time the urge to howl for my lost pack mate is unbearable and without realizing at first, have I gone to sit closer and closer to my little cub. Then Harry takes a deep breath and says: "You all ask so many things of me, but you never asked the one question I have the simplest and yet most meaningful answer to."  
>I see the Elemental twins share a look with each other and they – along with the rest of the gang, asks: "What do you want, Harry?" Everyone looks at them shocked and Dumbledore smiles at them in pride as Harry sends them a thankful smile and while I can see some disbelieving looks being shot at the Gang, does Harry say:<p>

"I want what I've wanted for the last two years and for the next five. For the Train to London to be something I can look forward to, instead of dreading it time and time again. To know that, when I get off that train and walk through that barrier, I will have people – blood related to me – waiting for me on the other side, only for me.  
>A mother that worries over my adventures, over my health, over whether or not I ate too much of the desert and not enough of the regular meals and to gush over my grades and plans for the future and to talk with when it comes to my wishes for the holiday and birthday parties and perhaps even, when I need it, over my homework.<br>A father that says that he's proud of my achievements, that hangs my rapports in a frame near his desk or pastes it into a book he keeps in his office or in his nightstand. Someone to play Quidditch with, who takes me to amusement parks and keeps me away when my mum has her period again or grounds me because I broke the rules."

He now looks down and says: "All I want – is a family I can call my own. To – to know that – that I have people outside this castle that care for me and want me. To have what so many of you take for granted. To – when I'm at school – write letters to and get letters and cakes and presents back – especially for Christmas."  
>He then walks away, his fist in front of his mouth and his eyes closed tight, obviously fighting back the tears as everyone looks at him, mouths open in shock and eyes brimming with tears. Moony howls loudly in my chest and I have laid the book away as I curl onto myself in shame for failing my cub all these years.<p>

_**Ron's POV**_

"I know Harry wants a family more than anything, but that he dreams of it this much and longs for it this badly. I need to have dad talk to the Department of Child Welfare first chance I get." I think, having my head on one arm and punching the floor under me with the other as I hear Harry's footsteps fading in the background.  
>I've known since First year Christmas that Harry longed for his parents, but I never thought a family meant that much to him. Then again, with the family he does have, I should have realized it a long time ago. Hating myself – and my mum slightly – for not taking action after we saved Harry back in second, I shake my head in anger.<p>

_**Hermione's POV**_

"My parents may have always pushed me to my limits and my intelligence may have scared most people off – but why did Harry never confide this in me? Have I not changed enough? And does Ron know? What can we do to help Harry solve this problem?" I think sadly, my head down and tears leaking onto my sleeping bag.  
>I've always known that Harry and I are quite the same when it comes to people liking us and trying to fit in when you have something that makes you different, but even I never saw further than that and thus – I think with a cringe and pain breaking my heart apart as I realize the truth – I too never saw further than the scar.<p>

_**Fred's POV**_

To know that our little brother longs for a family of his own that badly breaks my heart as it sounds as if he's not missing his parents, but missing his twin – and that is something I don't wish on either him or George. I look at my brother and sigh, thinking back to the day we were born as that day is quite clear to me.  
>Quite like all Twins born from a Prewett, George and I were blessed with a first view upon our day of death and our greatest achievements as soon as we escaped our mother's warmth. My death day we never spoke of, even if George sometimes tells me the great story on my request, before I distract him from me telling my own.<br>I know George will be onto me by now and so never asked him of retelling the story again, but I just can't break the news to my twin that I will die long before he passes the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes onto his own son, who – and this still brings tears to my eyes, even if George himself doesn't realize it – he named after me.

I then look at Harry, who walks slowly, with his fist in front of his mouth and his eyes closed tightly, a few stray tears escaping his eyelids to fall down his cheeks and I think: "I won't let either of them lose their most dearest person, not now that I have a chance to stop it." I then look from Harry to the Elemental gang and think:  
>"Why else would they be here and warn us about the many deaths Harry from the future feels guilty about?" But then my thoughts make me halt myself and I think: "No way, he wouldn't feel guilty over my death, would he? He wasn't even there." I then look at where he went again and think: "I'll help you little brother, I promise."<p>

_**Percy's POV**_

"To get high achievements that make your father proud. Harry and I are more alike than I thought." I think with shock, going over everything Harry said and feeling for the four year younger boy immensely. I then look at my own siblings and think: "We have so much love to give, why are we holding back on Harry then?"  
>And just by looking at Ron, Fred and George, do I know that the same thoughts are going through the minds of my brothers as they go through my mind. For the first time since they started Hogwarts do I again feel connected with my family and I shake my head and think: "No, this is wrong. Harry's pain shouldn't bring us together."<br>I then look as Harry walks into the Antechamber, leaving the door open without probably caring about it and I think: "But maybe us taking Harry's pain away can unite us as well." I then look at the Elemental gang and suddenly something Irma told Snape rings through my mind: _**"The family Harry will get."**_

I shake my head and turn it from Harry to the Gang to the Headmaster and whisper: "No." Causing my siblings to turn to me as I say: "No, it can't have been him. They told Snape Harry'll be getting a new family after he had revealed to be Harry's grandfather." I then look at Irma and the file and whisper: "Then who?"  
>And the twins shock me as they ask: "Who did they mean?" I look from them to Irma and she apparently feels us looking as she turns her face to us. I quickly glance from Harry to the file to her and she shakes her head with a wry smile, proving to me that she doesn't know either and I sigh in defeat, but nod in understanding.<p>

_**Remus' POV**_

What Harry just said makes me want to run after my cub and never let him go again, but my senses made me hear what Mr. Weasley said and the idea that Harry could still have family – outside of his grandfather – makes a teary smile appear on my face, one I send to the Weasleys to thank them for realizing this.  
>Ronald seems to be the only one who notices after they silently converse with young Irma and he nods in understanding before young Rosaline walks into the Antechamber and only two minutes later does she return, a softly crying Harry in her arms and her right hand softly causing for a Cascadian flower to bloom in his hair.<br>The fragrance of this flower seems to calm Harry down and his crying lessens to a soft, but still heart-broken, sniffling and Albus, Minerva, the Weasley siblings, the gang and I myself quickly go sit with him, Harry taking the middle slab and all of us sitting around him with Rosaline, Albus and I myself sitting closest.

Feeling happier than ever that Harry wants me around as Rosaline has her hands around his shoulders while Albus and me hold his hands on his lap and the boy shows this need for my presence as he squeezes my hand hard enough that I'm glad to be a werewolf because any other person would have needed medical help by now.  
>Albus then softly, with the hand not held by his grandson, caresses Harry's tear-stained cheek and Harry looks up, shocking me as he whispers: "Sorry." But Albus seems unfazed and shakes his head as he mutters: "Later, after this." Harry nods, smiling softly enough I barely see the smile at all and I quickly read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This in turn makes the two boys smile at each other happily and then Percy says: "Normally I'd be against whatever you two have planned, but seeing how you two are the best to cheer Harry up, I'm turning blind eyes on this one." The twins smile at their older brother widely and I hear Harry whisper to Isaac:  
>"They'll get there. They need some communication and consideration, but they'll get there." And while Ron sends his best friend a mocking-glare, do I have to agree with the young lad, which makes me feel proud and sad at the same time as someone so young shouldn't be so wise and with a sigh, do I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

By now I really have trouble holding back laughter and I say: "Harry, if your father had heard that one, he'd had faked fainting right on the spot." Harry smiles with a raised eyebrow and then the Weasley twins ask: "How does Harry's dad know about our greatest possession?" And I quickly wink at Harry as I say:  
>"It's all part of the Seventies Students' History. You'll probably find it in the left-over notes of our yearbooks, which I believe James left behind in confidence that his family would find it." Harry shakes his head and asks: "He – he wants me to find it?" I nod at him with a large smile and Albus says:<p>

"You can do so after this chapter. I believe, seeing the message Mss. Irma gave us at the end of last, that it will be a good way to keep your mind off of any more worries." Harry nods eagerly and asks: "You coming, Ron, guys?" But while Ron wants to answer with happiness, does Jeremy say: "No Harry, this one is yours."  
>Ron looks at him and he says: "Your father left that yearbook all for you. You should be the only one there to read it when you find it. We don't want our eagerness – which will surely come up when we find it – to take that chance away from you." And Harry smiles as all other members of the Gang nod in agreement with the lad.<br>Then Ron sighs and says: "He's right." Making Harry look at his friend in shock and Ron says: "I've been hanging around you, borrowing your stuff after you're done with it – like the chocolates we shared and our little trip to the Mirror – for far too long. This one's all yours, mate." Harry smiles and nods as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes Dumbledore shake his head and even my eyes widen a bit as, no matter how angry Filch was at the Marauders, he never threatened us with disembowelment and Albus asks: "And that threat is something you hear often, Misters Weasley?" The twins nod and say: "Quite often. At least once for every time he catches us."  
>This makes Albus thin his lips and Harry's asks: "This probably isn't a good time to refer to my first meeting with Filch, is it?" Albus and I look at him and he says: "Ron and I had been trying to follow Percy's way back from the common room the first day of classes and we got lost on the – well, you know where."<br>Everyone of Harry's year and up nods, while I share a look with young Ginny and the Elemental Gang and Harry says: "Well, we were trying to get into the corridor, because we believed it one of the secret passageways Percy had shown us, when Filch showed up, Mrs. Norris by his side and started shouting at the two of us."

Harry then looks worried and asks: "What was it he said again? I – I can't fully remember, but it certainly scared me back then." This makes Albus sigh and he says: "I better have the portraits keep an eye on Argus for when he catches another student. If he keeps up with such threats, I will have to let him go, I'm afraid."  
>"You sure, Professor? I mean, we know he's a Squib and – well, with how Purebloods treat Muggleborns – where will he go after being let go?" Harry asks, showing me a shocking change from worry over his past to worry over another person and I smile as Lily was just as caring, even if she wasn't that fast in mood changes.<br>Then Albus seems to shock him as he says: "I will have Arabella fetch him and teach him how to live in both worlds while in the Muggle world. With his obsession for Mrs. Norris, I believe those two will go along quite well." Harry looks at his grandfather in shock and I decide to take the boy's mind off of the caretaker as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"And you two can assure me that there is no dangerous magic attached to that parchment whatsoever?" McGonagall asks the twins and they chorus: "On our lives, we would swear to the safety and healthy use of that parchment, Professor McGonagall." The woman nods, while I smile at their serious behavior and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"And now everyone knows how to use it." Fred moans and I see Albus looking at me. I have to keep the eagerness out of my smile as the man catches my eye and he smiles back, nodding ever so slightly before he says: "If you promise to give this piece of parchment to Mr. Potter, then I will make sure he has first rights to use it."  
>The twins look at him and one of them says: "Well, seeing everything we already read." And the other goes on: "And seeing as how we've already been toying with the idea to pass the Map onto younger years." They then nod in sync and say: "It's a deal." Dumbledore smiles and I wink at Harry, who smiles at the two widely.<br>I then look at Ron, knowing he will probably feel bad over the fact that his friend got to have something his brothers wanted to pass on and whisper to the boy: "Harry's legacy." Making the redhead's eyes widen, before I lie a finger on my lips, telling him not to tell. Ronald nods and smiles at me and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

By now even Albus and Minerva have wide eyes and Minerva whispers: "I knew they had talent, but that? They must have made it while still in school or it wouldn't have been left here. How long have they hidden talent like that?" And I snicker as I think: "More talents than you know." And while trying not to laugh, do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"And here, what was supposed to be a warm and welcome gift, ended in a disastrous weekend." Irma reads and I ask: "So whatever we hear that we aren't supposed to believe is told to us in Hogsmeade?" Irma nods and then reads: "Not directly, but yes." Harry looks confused and I wonder what it could mean myself as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes me wince in knowledge as that one had been close to the Hospital Wing and always allowed me to leave the grounds and enter the Wing without anyone seeing me after a full moon. Glad that the tunnel only caved now, while I hide myself in my office instead of the Shrieking Shack, I read on, to keep others from noticing.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

Now I have to control every fiber of my being as that one was used hundreds and hundreds of times between 1971 and 1978 and I think: "Only once a month by one person for the first four, but once a month by four afterwards. Yes, that tunnel is better used than they will ever know." And again to distract others, do I read on quickly.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"They really have no idea." I think as I slightly shake my head, trying to keep everyone entertained with the book so they don't notice how my facial features might betray my well-found knowledge of the Map and secret Passageways and then I almost drop the book in my need not to laugh as Albus stands up and says:  
>"Any hidden passageway written about in this book and any other secret location on Hogwarts grounds revealed during these stories will not be closed off or restricted, unless I myself and Professor Burbage feel that they could endanger the health and safety of the student body." The twins smile widely at this and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This shocks me deeply and I ask: "When did you hear such a threatening message?" And Harry says: "Ginny came across a cursed diary that she wrote in and it caused for some school-related and personal issues as she did. Ron and I were just there when Mr. Weasley found out about the diary and gave her that warning."  
>I nod and Harry says: "Although his timing was quite a bit off, seeing she had just been liberated from the damn thing and was still in shock over the problems it had caused." This makes Ron cringe as well and Albus says: "Arthur was probably assured you would remember it better if he had told you then instead of later."<p>

Harry shrugs and says: "Maybe, but I personally don't think Ginny remembers anything from when we came to see you, him, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. I think she only remembered the events before then, seeing what happened." Albus nods and my curiosity has never been higher but then I notice something.  
>Minerva tries valiantly to catch my eye and when she does, she motions for young Ginny, who seems as white as I sometimes feel after a full moon. Remembering that she looked just like that when the Dementor had passed the train, I can only blanch in worry over what she could have gone through and read on, if only for her sake.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

Hearing my reading voice and what Harry thought of the Map seems to pull Ginny out of her fearful trance and she looks up as Albus says: "Harry, it's that I know who the Marauders are, but next time you come across a book or piece of parchment with someone's name on it, I would like it if you would meet me before using it."  
>Harry nods and the twins try to open their mouths as he says: "I don't mean for the Map, but I do have proof – given to me last year – that sometimes the most dangerous forms of magic can be hidden in the most commonly used items, such as books, quills and pieces of parchment. Just like we use garbage as Port Key Items."<p>

The twins nod and Harry asks: "A Port Key?" But I suddenly notice his eyes shining quite brightly and then Isaac says: "Harry, stop hiding the fact that you know about such common garden stuff. I know it's a hard habit and that you like to give people the feeling that they're important, but you're really undermining your own education."  
>The boy's eyes dull a bit and he lowers his head as Ron asks: "Hey, how many times do you remember Harry's eyes shining when he asks something?" And Hermione whispers back: "How many times do you remember Harry even asking about something?" The two share a worried glance and I feel with them as I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"That really is impressive magic. To have that Map react to such situations and give out such instructions. How on earth did –." But then I stop the woman as she was planning to reveal my secret as Moony and she quickly goes on, the slip up barely noticed as she asks: "They produce enough magic for that and their pranks?"  
>I sigh in relief and Harry asks: "Maybe they're wolves in sheep-clothing, in a good way, that is." The woman looks at him and he says: "I just think that true Slytherins are those not standing out, but staying to the background with a cunning ambition to prove themselves worthy of their House and their talents.<br>Maybe the Marauders were the same. They showed off with so many immature pranks and were goofing around their homework so much, no one ever expected them to be the amazing creators of something like this. It would certainly help them keep the Map a secret." He ends with a thoughtful frown on his face.

In the mean time is everyone looking at him with wide eyes and I shake my head, feeling stupid over the fact that a thirteen year old figured out our seven-year long strategy as the Marauders had agreed to only during exam time perform to the same precision and dedication as we did whenever we planned a new and brilliant prank.  
>Shaking my head at this wonderful memory, I suddenly feel strange as I think: "We sure were a bunch, the four of us." And as I think so, I can't help but feel as if – somehow – I'm lying to myself. Looking at the file in Isaac's hands once again, I wonder what could be in there that I seem to have forgotten and read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

Now the twins wince and one of them says: "We should have warned you." And the other goes on: "That passageway has two pathways." Then the other goes on: "One to distract and fend of intruders." And the second ends: "And the other to quickly help students escape in case of war or danger." They then chorus: "Sorry about that."  
>But Harry shakes his head and says: "Seeing that I'm about to discover something I'm not even supposed to believe, I'm glad it took me a little longer than necessary. Even if Book-me doesn't even know it yet." The twins smile at him while the Elemental twins shake their heads and Albus holds his hand again as I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes my face fight between a fond smile and an angry grimace as I still have trouble believing in Black's innocence and then suddenly I realize what the discovery will be. I look at Harry, feeling horrible and terrified that he has to find out like this and squeeze his hand, making him look at me before I read on.

_**Albus' POV**_

I can already tell that the reason behind the trap door blending in with the rest of the floor is Sirius Black's work, if Remus' face showing conflicting emotions is anything to go by, but I can't help but wonder why he suddenly whitens and then squeezes Harry's hand, making my grandson look at him before he reads on.  
>Looking at the book, I can't help but realize that it was the discovery that made pity shine in Remus' eyes ever so shortly and while wondering what about this discovery could have made my younger friend worry for my grandson, do I look at Remus, wondering what Sirius Black could have to do – and then it hits me.<br>Looking at my grandson, my heart breaks as he was never supposed to find out all that Sirius did – or supposedly did – to land himself in prison and certainly not in this way. Wondering who could be stupid enough to discuss such terrible events during a Hogsmeade weekend, in Hogsmeade, I shake my head and listen.

_***Back to the reader***_

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes some of the more fashionable students hold back on their dinner coming back up and Ron says: "Mate, there is such a thing called too much information." But then Harry says: "I didn't write these books, remember? And even if I did, they were made of the memories of my future self. I didn't live this yet."  
>The redhead shrugs with his head tilted slightly to the left and he smiles awkwardly as he says: "Good point, but future you still saw that." This makes Harry in person shudder and Lavender and Parvati chorus: "Exactly!" Making Hermione roll her eyes at the two, which in turn causes them to glare at her and I quickly read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes the twins laugh hard and then one of them asks: "Hey Harry, can we send them a postcard with a picture of Honeydukes perhaps?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "No sorry guys, but I don't want my uncle to become an animal killer, thank you." To this the twins nod in an understanding I don't get and I ask:  
>"What does that have to do with sending them a letter?" And Harry answers: "Let's just say that when I first got Hedwig, summer before my first, I had to use Hagrid as a threat to allow her to fly out safely and last summer I had to promise not to write my friends before I could let her out of her cage again during the night."<p>

I look shocked that anyone could – or would – do that to an animal and Harry shrugs as he says: "So yeah, my uncle doesn't really like it when owls fly into his so-called normal household, so sending him one with mail attached to his leg – I prefer not to risk it." I nod and then Minerva makes me look at her in shock as she asks:  
>"I take it is safe to say that my several attempts to get you your first letter also had a hand in your uncle's new hatred for birds with mail attached to them, Mr. Potter?" Harry shrugs and I ask: "What do you mean, several attempts? Why didn't you just visit him like you do all Muggleborn and Muggle-raised students?"<br>To this Harry asks: "Yeah, why didn't you? Hermione told me about when you told her, so why didn't you do me as well?" And Minerva answers: "I was under the impression that your relatives had raised you with some of your father's Pureblood etiquettes and rules and thus that your letter should be addressed the Pureblood way."

Harry snorts and says: "No offence, Professor, but after three days of unanswered letters, wouldn't it have been better if you had come and visited me yourself? Instead of sending those hundreds of letters to that hotel and then sending Hagrid through that storm and all. Not that I didn't enjoy his company, but still, why didn't you just come?"  
>By now Harry looks at his Head of House, desperate for an answer and Albus says: "Harry, the Hundreds of letters send to that hotel are not Minerva's fault. When a letter gets destroyed before the receiver can read it, a magical copy gets formed and copied in order to make sure the rightful receiver can get at least one sample."<p>

Harry tilts his head and McGonagall says: "When your hundred letters at Privet Drive all came back unanswered, did I indeed come visit, but I didn't find you or your relatives there and feared the worst, thus contacted Dumbledore and he send Hagrid, because the man is the only one with enough strength to face the storm that was foretold."  
>"Okay, that makes sense. And it explains where all those letters went. I kind of wondered about that when I got back home, but Uncle Vernon was so happy to have a letter-free house and I had already been to Diagon Alley, so –." Harry shrugs carelessly here, making me smile as he says: "I didn't really care much, in all honesty."<br>The woman smiles and asks: "So you understand now? Why we waited so long before sending someone and why it was Professor Hagrid and not myself or Fillius?" Harry nods and Minerva smiles at him as she sits across from him on her own slab and I smile at the bond forming between the Head and her student as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

Then suddenly the sleeping bags divide themselves in several neat rows, the students in them shouting and screaming in shock and when there is a little bit of space between all sleeping bags, does a tray with snacks and fruit appear on the right side of every students, the gang getting theirs on a large platter in the middle of their group.  
>Everyone looks shocked and Rosaline quickly dips a few strawberries and kiwi pieces in chocolate and syrup sauce and hands them, laid together in a small bowl, to Harry, who accepts them with a smile and happily bites on one of the kiwi parts first, cringing a little at the taste, before biting in a chocolate covered strawberry.<br>I smile at the great way that the young girl helps my cub eat healthy food and then Jeffrey and Irma make sure all fruit parts are covered in different sauces and hand the bowls to everyone in the group, even Albus, Minerva and myself. All three of us smile at the two of them gratefully and the rest of the gang thanks them as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes the twins hold back a snicker and then the Elemental twins shock them as they chorus: "Harry, stop doing that!" They look at the Elemental twins in shock and one of the twins asks: "What?" And the other ends: "He does it all the time." And they chorus: "Edena is the only one who is safe from him."  
>This makes Edena smirk in glory and Harry grumbles something that sounds like: "Better barber than aunt Petunia ever was." And he rubs a spot in the back of his head where I suddenly notice how his hair seems shorter than the rest. Wondering how that could be, I hear Isaac snickering and Harry spats: "Shut it, Isa."<p>

Isaac rolls his eyes and he says: "Harry, you know darn well it's your own fault. We tried warning you, but you were on that stupid sugar high of yours." He then turns to me and says: "Seriously, never give that kid more than 2 bars of chocolate. You'll regret it." But then he sees how Albus and Minerva try not to snicker and asks:  
>"What did I say?" And I smile as I say: "Isaac, I am – kind of – the last person that you should talk to when it comes to restricting someone on how much chocolate he can get. I have this little illness of mine that easily makes me depressed, so I need a lot of chocolate. Do you understand?" Isaac nods and I smile as I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"You can't apparate while inside Hogwarts." The gang says as one and then they all laugh, while Harry pouts and pulls his hands away from me and Albus to cross them over his arms, making me snicker as he did this once before when he was still an infant and now looks quite the same as he did then, all those years ago.  
>Then Jeffrey says: "Oh, the many, many times Harry drilled that into our minds during his short month with us before Hogwarts. That and what the Feasts were like, how the history of the four Houses was described and – well, quite a few other things, really." And everyone else nods while Harry turns red and I snicker as I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

I quickly send a wink Ron's way and he smiles back at me before the twins ask: "What do you know?" And with his arms proudly crossed and his head tilted just slightly does he say: "That is between me and Professor Lupin – for now at least." And he winks back, reminding me of the Cat, Rat, Dog chapter. I nod and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"I would have certainly appreciated it if you had at least told me of the Map, Mr. Potter, but seeing who the first owners are, am I without proper reason to take it from you." Minerva tells the young boy, who now has a small bit of chocolate sauce dripping down from the right corner of his mouth and he looks at her confused.  
>I smile at this, but then notice something worrying – or at least slightly worrying. Oliver Wood seems to have noticed the dripping sauce as well and now he is looking at it with an intention that quite disturbs me and so I send a quick glance at the person sitting next to him. Alicia Spinnet catches my glance and I motion for Oliver.<br>She looks herself and groans, but with her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes raised skywards, before she hits him on the head and quickly casts a Silencing Spell before starting to – what looks like – shout at him, the words unable for even my werewolf senses to pick up on. Still what I do pick up on is the finger aimed at me.  
>Alicia does this halfway down her rant and when Oliver sees me looking at them does he turn beet red – almost Weasley red – and does he shoot a last quick glance at Harry, obviously to see if he noticed too, before looking down. Hoping to find out what is going on with that young man soon, I turn back to the book and read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Wait, _**Merry Christmas?**_ Does it really say Merry Christmas after telling the customers that Dementors will be able to attack them if they don't get back to Hogwarts quick enough? Who in Merlin's saggy left –." But then Edena stops as Jeremy puts his hand on her mouth and she glares at him as he says:  
>"There are first years here, Edena. We don't want eleven year olds to use the same language your parents taught you since age 5 now, do we?" The girl shakes her head and when Jeremy lets her go, does she say: "Still, that writer is a right-out idiot." And to this Jeremy says: "Thank you for holding back, Edena dear."<br>The girl glares at him and sticks out her tongue, making Harry, the twins and Jeffrey laugh and then suddenly Harry yelps and Rosaline shouts: "EDENA! STOP THAT!" But Edena asks: "Stop what?" While looking at her nails as if she hasn't a care in the world. Harry glares at her and Rosaline says: "You know darn well what."  
>Edena smiles at the two and then holds up two fingers, before pulling back one and says: "One more, Harry. One more and then I'll forgive you for sneaking up on me and jumping on me, only to tickle me under my arm pits on our first meeting." To which Harry snickers, while Albus, Minerva and I look at him in shock.<p>

Then Isaac says: "Like I said, don't get that kid on a sugar high or you'll regret it." And everyone else in the group nods in agreement as Harry grumbles and says: "I'm not that bad." But this makes everyone in the group look at him in shock and Jack says: "You tried to tickle the most volatile of our entire gang – on your first meeting."  
>Harry now turns red and I hear Minerva whispers: "Even Remus wouldn't have done that on a sugar high." And Albus laughs as he asks: "When was the last time you saw Remus on a sugar high then." And I grumble at this myself as my friends constantly make jokes about me having a chocolate addiction before reading on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

Then Rosaline says: "Hermione, I don't want to insult you – especially because I don't know you well enough to know when I do – but it almost sounds to me as if you care more for Harry following the rules than for him having fun and getting some good health." The girl looks shocked and Rosaline cringes as she asks:  
>"I did insult you, didn't I?" But Hermione shakes her head and says: "I just still have a problem with my need to always follow the rules, know every single one of them and to always believe that those rules are set up for my own safety and the safety of others." To this Rosaline nods with a smile and Jeremy says:<br>"Rules are indeed important – my gang and I made our own when Harry and Jeffrey joined us, but we constantly made sure of one thing – that each and every one of our rules could be crossed if it meant that breaking them would mean more fun for us all. And with the people we grew up with – we really needed it."

The girl looks at him with a tilted head and Harry says: "Let's just say that we were known as the Gang inside and outside of our group, only outside we were called the Misfit Gang, because each of us had something – whether it was our hair, our clothes or our overall behavior – that made us stand out from the rest of the community."  
>And the whole gang says: "And the community didn't like that." And they all shake their heads, making me send a worried glance at Albus and the man nods back at me, promising me silently that he will look into this worrisome matter. Relieved that I might get answers at the end of all this, do I quickly continue reading.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

At this one of the twins cringes, while I had already noticed them doing so at the start of this tale and then Harry says: "Ron, it wasn't Fred that gave you that Acid Pop; it was George." Ron looks at him shocked and Harry says: "I know they always make that I'm Fred, no I'm George joke, but when they end it, it really is them.  
>You can use that to see their differences. Like seeing the differences in a strategy where you use your left Knight from a strategy where you use your right Knight, you understand?" Ron nods and asks: "But why?" And Harry interrupts him as he says: "First train ride." Making Ron's eyes widen, to which Harry nods firmly.<p>

_**Ron's POV**_

The idea that my ever-smiling, ever-joking brothers could feel just as insignificant when my brothers and I can't keep them apart as I felt when I first rode the train to Hogwarts is mind-boggling and still, I can't help but understand how they feel as I always – ever so slightly – believed that mum couldn't separate me from Ginny either.  
>Understanding, for the first time ever, how my older brothers must have felt, I send them an apologizing look, but they just smile at me. But then, as I look in their eyes, do I see a gratefulness I never saw there before – and certainly not aimed at me – and I smile back, knowing that my brothers and I bonded right here.<p>

_**Remus' POV**_

Happy that Harry just helped another part of the Weasley family to grow closer, I smile at the boy near me and again take his hand in mine, this time giving it a little squeeze, causing him to look at me and he sends me a small smile back when he sees the proud smile I am carrying. Proud of my little cub, we both look at the Weasley family.  
>Ron and the twins are sitting quite a few seats apart, even if they have gone to sit closer to each other – the twins moving their sleeping bags – after Harry's speech and still – even at that distance – is it easily visible that a new bond – a new understanding – has grown between the three and I smile at this before reading on softly.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"You actually held on until we started getting cold?" Ron asks his best friend in shock and Harry shrugs as he says: "What can I say? I have a strong immunity system, I guess." Ron still stares at him shocked and Rosaline says: "And how that is possible with how little you eat, is something I'll never understand, really."  
>Harry smiles at her, not at all offended apparently and Hermione seems to tilt her head, making me know Harry would have reacted quite differently had she been the one to say this. Then Isaac says: "If there is one person that can speak to Harry directly without his temper rising to the surface, then it's definitely Rosaline."<br>This makes me smile at the two as they still sit quite close together and then I suddenly see Oliver glaring at the closeness between them and finally I realize why Oliver was so obsessed with the bit of chocolate sauce dripping down Harry's mouth earlier. Shocked that the 17 year old has a crush on my cub, I read on, shaking my head.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"And here it goes wrong." Hermione and Ron groan and I ask: "Who on earth could Harry have seen that makes him choke and make you two know that things go wrong?" And Hermione answers: "We don't know who entered, but Harry doesn't easily panic and him choking means that he was indeed scared by this person."  
>I nod at this, while I can already guess who it is as the people that know of Sirius betraying Lily and James – or supposedly doing so – can be counted on one, maybe two hands and I send a very short glance at Albus and Minerva, the former being the only one who nods when I do and I nod back at him before reading on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Can it get any worse?" Hermione now groans and I read on silently before saying: "Yes, he could have been seen." This makes everyone sigh in relief and Hermione whimpers: "Well, at least there's that." And everyone nods, before I suddenly pick up someone snorting softly and looking around, I see that it's Elena snorting.  
>She sees me looking and says: "Oh please, if someone is careful not to get caught in anything others don't want him doing, it's Harry. He's been friends with us for three years before he left for Hogwarts and if there is one thing Dudley didn't want it was for people to even like Harry. So I think it highly unlikely Harry will ever be caught."<br>By this time Harry is looking quite red, the other Gang members are nodding and Hermione asks: "How much have you been holding back from us, Harry? You get caught at least once a year every year since we started Hogwarts. How did you not do that back at Privet Drive?" And Harry laughs as he says:  
>"I know Privet Drive better than I know Hogwarts. I even know it better than Dudley, because he sits behind the TV too much to really pay attention to his surroundings, something I did every time I left for either the Gang or school." The girl seems to accept this answer, even if she does seem shocked at his answer and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"I just cannot believe that I am one of the people who tells Potter of – of this – this terrible event." Minerva says softly and Harry asks: "What do you mean, Professor? What is it you haven't told me?" The woman sighs and I say: "Harry, just let the book tell you, alright?" Harry nods, looking at his Head of House as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Wait, this is about Black?" Harry asks and Minerva, Albus and I myself nod as he turns his head to Jeremy and asks: "Okay, I'm sorry if I overrule your leadership here, but what is it about that man that you know and aren't telling me? And why did you tell me not to believe whatever will be revealed during that conversation?"  
>Jeremy sighs and says: "We just told you what we were told, Harry. Like we said, we were going through the files when we found this, we brought it to you and when you read it, you actually cried for a whole long time and said that everything about this year could have been different, had you known this all along."<br>This shocks Harry while I feel confused and wonder what Harry could have discovered about Black that actually made him cry about whatever was in that file and Harry asks: "In – in what way was I crying? In – in pain – or in anger?" And Rosaline takes a deep, shuddering breath as she says: "In pain, Harry, heartfelt pain."

This concerns me and Harry says: "Then that can only mean one thing." We all look at him and he says: "Black is innocent of whatever I am told during this event in the book and between that event and the time where you bring me the file, Black dies, hurting me because he and I must have grown close in some way."  
>Realizing that – as Harry's godfather – Sirius could have had a very good chance of growing close to Harry, it hits me like a Bombarda curse combined with the Cruciatus and a Mind-Numbing potion that another one of my friends is bound to die between now and a few years time. Trying not to think of it, I read on with a thick voice.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Minerva, why would you suspect Hagrid? Between his teaching, his worry for Buckbeak and his preparing for that case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures, when would he have had the time to tell even anyone?" Flitwick asks the woman and I can't help but agree as she says:  
>"I can't be sure, Filius, this is long after today and I don't know what Hagrid's schedule will be after this day. If I had known that, I could have come up with an answer. And Hagrid, I do apologize for accusing you so openly." The Half-giant smiles and waves off the apology while Flitwick nods in acceptance and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"And I never will either." Albus says as Harry asks: "Were there ever anymore encounters with Dementors after this year, guys?" And the Gang cringes as Jeremy says: "One, before your fifth. It inspired you to talk us into going down under and all. To know that Dementors could come there scared us into doing so."  
>He then turns Jack and says: "After all, Jack is the only one who can even remotely keep a Dementor away with his Sun Elemental ability and he was one of the last of us who was ready to head down under, so it was much too dangerous for us to stay outdoors while he was preparing with Eddy, especially seeing their condition."<p>

This shocks me and Hermione asks: "Their condition?" While I suddenly see Harry sending me a very quick look – so quick I'm not even sure I really caught it myself and Jeremy says: "Their need to be outside during Full moon. They can't be indoors while that happens so Rosaline, Isaac and I had to build two different hide-outs."  
>The girl looks shocked and Rosaline says: "Mine was made of nothing but rocks and dirt and plant vines that were able to open small windows, no bigger than our hand and Isaac and Jeremy's was made of iron bars and lots of rocks build in-between the bars of iron to give extra sturdiness to the entire structure.<br>We basically stayed in the iron-stone room for most of the month, but moved to the stone-vine room during the two days before and two days after the full moon. It wasn't easy as we had to make the door of vines and small pebbles to make sure it wouldn't make any sound that could betray us when we moved it."

Hermione nods, while I look shocked as even Lily and James hadn't done this when they tried to protect Harry and I can't help but feel ever so proud of these people as they obviously went through so much, even as creating an extra room in their hide-out, just for when two of their own needed to be outside during full moon.  
>I look at Harry and the guilt that I had felt this entire time of having left him alone is appeased for the slightest of bits as Harry was able to gain even better friends than I did during my time at Hogwarts. Feeling nothing but happiness for my young Pack-Cub, I smile at him lovingly, Harry looking back at me and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"And that isn't reason, even for the slightest bit, to believe that he might have been innocent, not even in the slightest bit?" The Elemental Twins ask confused and Minerva says: "If you hear what you are about to hear, you will understand why we were devastated enough to believe Black a dangerous, deranged criminal."  
>And with that, do I see her trying very hard not to look at Harry. I personally worry for the cub as well and feel that Albus will do well in putting Harry back on his lap, but I know – like Albus probably knows as well – that Harry will only feel embarrassed if he doesn't initiate the contact himself and so I quickly read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"What does Professor Lupin have to do with anything?" A boy who is in Percy and Oliver's year asks and I smile as I say: "This is not about me, Mr. Williams, it's about my other friends." Young Jacob seems no better in understanding the situation as he has his head tilted, but then I see Harry's eyes widening and he asks:  
>"My – my parents? Black did something to my parents? Is that why no one wants to tell me? Because he was friends with my parents and did something to them?" And I hear Pomona sigh: "Too bright for his own good." But while part of me agrees with her, does another part of me feel proud of his intelligence and I say:<br>"Yes Harry, Black, I myself, James and – one other person – were very close. We were also widely known and popular during our school years, but the friendship between your father and Black was legendary far before they graduated. Which made it all the harder to believe he did what he did when he –." But here I stop and sigh.

_**Harry's POV**_

I still don't understand what Sirius Black supposedly did that I later discovered he apparently didn't do and while I really want to know, does it almost seem as if the adults around me are afraid of my reaction. Looking at the three of them, I also see pain in Lupin's eyes as he apparently tries not to recall those events.  
>Feeling for the man that has already done so much for me – even if he was just being a good teacher and someone who kept me company during the Hogsmeade weekend – do I sigh and say: "Well, we won't find out what Black supposedly did and then later discover he didn't, if we keep interrupting this chapter, will we?"<p>

Everyone looks at me shocked and I ask: "What? That must be what the Cat, Rat, Dog chapter is about. About Black proving to us that he's innocent. I mentioned that before, didn't I?" To which the Weasley twins ask: "When?" And I groan as I say: "When I mentioned he would die between now and their time."  
>And I motion for the Gang, making the twins look at each other and they say: "Ooooh, right." Making me and Percy hit ourselves on the head before grandpa asks: "Are you sure Black could not have done what he did, Harry?" And I groan again as I say: "No, I can't be sure, because I don't know what it is that he did."<p>

_**Lupin's POV**_

The idea that Harry supports Black's possible innocence makes me fear for how strongly he will believe that when he hears what Black actually did. Hating myself for having chosen this chapter, hating Book-Harry for having snuck away and hating the teachers for believing it right to tell Madame Rosmerta about, I sigh in anger.  
>Then Harry says: "No, I can't be sure, because I don't know what it is that he did." And I cringe again as I think: "No, but he will find out very soon." And I look down at the book, hating that this chapter has only another three pages, I say: "You can find out now, Harry, although I wish you didn't have to." And I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes the Weasley twins smile, but then Harry laughs and says: "Then you haven't met these two, Hagrid." And to my shock does Harry not aim for the Elemental Twins, but for Rosaline and Isaac, who both try to look as innocent as possible by looking straight at me and the book with wide interested eyes.  
>But, being the Marauder that I am, I see their eyes sending very short, very quick glares at the lad and Jeremy says: "As if you didn't accompany them on just about all of their pranks, you little twerp." And Harry scowls at who I can only describe as the leader and he says: "Only to keep them on their revenge is sweet pranks."<br>And the leader seems to agree as the Weasley twins ask: "Revenge is sweet pranks?" And while Percy lets out the softest of groans that I only pick up with my heightened senses, does Harry say: "Pranks that always targeted Dudley and his Gang in such a way it made them feel how we felt whenever they bullied us and got away with it."

This seems to shock Severus and I can understand that as James often did the same with him, making him feel humiliated, but then at such random times it was obviously not to get back at him for something he had done to James – or us – before that – which is exactly where Harry differs from James in a really big way.  
>I smile at the man in victory as I have been preaching to him that Harry is more unlike James in class and behavior than like his father and now have ultimate proof of this. The Potions Master sees my smile and glares at me, knowing exactly what I'm thinking, but I just raise my eyebrows at him and then read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Wait, he was?" Harry asks shocked and Hermione says: "Harry, you look at that picture all the time. How could you not notice that?" And Rosaline answers: "Maybe because he only has eyes for that what he longs for the most?" And the brown-haired girl cringes as the voice of the girl is sharp as thorny vines.  
>I then gulp and say: "And here is why we didn't want you finding out what Black did, Harry." Harry looks at me and asks: "Because he was their Best Man?" But I shake my head and say: "Because Black betrayed the one person James loved more than anyone – he betrayed you." Harry looks confused and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

I read this all very fast, hoping that only my heightened senses actually pick up on what I'm reading, but then Harry says: "More like shock the living crap out of me, but not torment. If I knew what he had done, maybe, but now that I'm almost sure he's innocent and that I discovered this later on in the year, no, it doesn't torment me."  
>I look at the boy in shock, having not expected such a mature answer to this terrible revealing bit of information and then a tall, skinny boy, who I remember to be in Harry's year, but then in Hufflepuff, says: "Well, that proves it. We were right last year, when we said that Potter was evil. I knew it, I knew it along."<p>

To which Pomona, I myself and Albus all shout: "EXCUSE ME!" And then we are followed by the gang, who stand up as one, tower over the sleeping-bag-seated lad and ask: "Care to repeat that?" Actually scaring him as they stand over, all of them glaring menacingly and I even feel a small shiver going down my spine.  
>Then he says: "E-everyone suspected Potter last year. He – he's a Parsletongue and – and everyone knows – knows that Parsletongue are evil. You – you – you-know-who was one too and look what he did." To which Isaac asks: "And who did you believe for the last twelve years had actually defeated that madman."<br>The boy looks shocked silent and Isaac spats: "Exactly." Before Harry suddenly asks: "Just a sec, how does a person I haven't known or seen for the last twelve years – and of who I didn't even know he was my godfather – prove that I'm an evil person?" And by now young Zacharias Smith is lying down in his bag, looking beet red.  
>I smile widely at my Pack-Cub and Jack laughs: "Harry's Logic." And Eddy goes on: "Harry's wit." And they chorus: "You can't top either of them, you don't want to live without them." And everyone in the Gang nods in agreement, while Harry turns slightly red, sitting around Rosaline, Albus and myself and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

But then suddenly I get interrupted and looking up, I see Rosaline faking a cough as she asks: "Harry, what is the Fidelius Charm?" And while I strangely enough notice a disbelieving look being send Harry's way from Filius' position in the room, does Harry turn red and do his eyes sparkle as brightly as they did before.  
>Realizing that he actually knows, I send a look at Albus, who seems to realize the same as he lies a hand on Harry's shoulder and says: "You can tell us what you know, my boy, we won't judge you." And the Gang and I nod in agreement, making Harry, who had looked up to see us nod, smile slightly before he says:<p>

"The Fidelius charm was created in 1777 when Arlurous Weasley wanted to hide as he had been diagnosed with Dragon Pox and did not want his mother, who was a Healer, but with a very bad defense mechanism inside her herself, to find him in her need to cure him of his – back then – unknown disease.  
>He created the spell by accident, because his wife was still in the house when he cast several spells on it and when she shocked him, he mixed two very powerful spells together, creating a single spell and connecting them to his wife. He never let her go afterwards and their disappearance has been known as legend since.<br>The only reason people knew was because Arlurous had a son that escaped the confines of his safe house and revealed it, when he was sure his father was dead, to the world in a book retelling his life inside that house. This book is worth millions, has thousands of copies being sold yearly and is a treasure for every reader.  
>The Fidelius charm does nothing more and nothing less than hide a certain location away by making it so unplottable, only those that were there when the spell was cast and were chosen to be there when the spell was cast, can reveal the secret of the location. This person is known as a Secret Keeper, a name invented in 1812."<p>

Everyone looks at Harry in shock, Filius more than anyone and I wonder about this, while at the same time feeling amazed as Harry showed more knowledge of the Magical World than he has done in any of my classes and then the Gang choruses: "And that's the Harry James Potter we know." And they all smile at the boy.  
>This itself seems to be it for Harry as he again hugs his grandfather – again letting go of my hand – and Albus laugh as he says: "Intelligent, but shyer than a newly Sorted Badger. You truly are one of a kind, dear boy." And Harry shows him a very small smile, turning his face enough to look at the man as he does so.<p>

_**Hermione's POV**_

"And that's the kind of genius I'm missing out on? WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE DURSLEYS THINKING?" I scream silently on the inside, steaming in anger that anyone can force another person to hide this much intelligence and I ask – almost snapping: "And this is the level of intelligence Harry always showed you."  
>The Gang nods, but then Ron taps me on the shoulder and when I look at him, does he motion for Harry. Looking at my best friend, I see that the happy smile he showed his grandfather is gone and that he is hiding in the man's robe. Understanding why within a second, guilt eats me alive as I look at him and say:<br>"Harry, I'm not mad at you, I'm beyond furious at those Dursleys for daring to hide and suppress so much intelligence. I feel terrible that I missed out on such a genius for all these years." Harry looks at me, peaking through only a single eye and he asks: "Really? You're not mad – or – or jealous? You – you still want to be friends?"

And shocked that Harry thinks I won't be his friend if I'm not smarter than him, I ask: "Harry, how many times do I feel annoyed that you and Ron don't read and that I have to explain things?" Harry smiles a little now and says: "A lot of times." And I ask: "And how many times of those was it just Ron not understanding?"  
>And Harry blushes as he says: "About a quarter of the times – and that was over the last half year or so. Since Easter, I think." I shake my head and ask: "So why didn't you just take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" And then suddenly Jeremy and Isaac shock me as they ask Harry: "You didn't take Ancient Runes?"<p>

And Isaac says: "Harry, you're a Runeral and you know it. You've been studying Runes and reading and deciphering them with Aunt Rosie since you were ten. Why not take the Subject you would – Ooooooh, now I get it." And just by listening to that speech, do I understand as well and say: "It was that block of yours."  
>Harry nods and says: "Isaac is right. I love Runes, I read them all the time. Heck, I've been borrowing your Rune book all year and that of Fred last year." I look shocked and Fred asks: "You have?" Harry nods and says: "But – but Runes and Arithmancy are the two top Electives and – well, the habit made me fear standing out like that."<br>He then looks down and I say: "Because it was always your intelligence you were punished for." Harry nods and says: "And asking questions." Making just about all of his teachers share a shocked glance and making Lupin smile in pride, which I know is because of that first lesson we had with him months ago.

_**Lupin's POV**_

"We're only a few pages away and still we discover so much about my little Pack-Cub." I think, feeling slightly stupid and still I can't help but feel proud that I helped Harry with that new problem he told us about as the boy obviously has problems asking and answering questions and I am glad I made him answer one months ago.  
>I then decide to pull attention away from this little discovery, as I feel awful just looking at the shocked looks shared by my co-workers and ask: "If that is so, then I am very proud of you answering my question during our first class, Harry. You are obviously improving." Harry smiles at me a little and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"That would have been a funny sight." A first year whispers and her friend, sitting next to her, shudders and says: "Whatever rows your boat, Annette." Then the Elemental Twins chorus: "We liked Harry's better, more history. We're History geeks." And the rest of the Gang nods in agreement, making me smile as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

I nod at this as I remember the many, strange attacks Lily and James suffered from after they left school and I say: "And because Black was never there during any of those attacks, did Albus start to believe that he was the spy, working for Voldemort to undermine Albus' resistance." Harry nods and asks:  
>"And did he have any excuses?" I lie my hand on my temple as I try to remember and say: "If I remember correctly, he – he always gave them to James personally and James accepted them. I don't remember ever hearing them myself." And Elena says: "And that made all of you suspect him even more." I nod and read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Wait a sec there!" Harry shouts in shock and he asks: "Did the minister just say, forever gone – like so many do – or – or did he say horribly weakened?" Everyone looks shocked, some of the first to third even look terrified and then Irma says: _"Trust me, that guy really ate his own words two and a half years later."  
><em>We all look at her and she says: "Apparently there was an article in the Daily Prophet where Fudge admitted to have believed Voldemort horribly weakened, but not gone – a year and a half after trouble really started." She then tilts her head and Hermione asks: "What trouble?" But she shakes her head and shrugs as she says:  
>"I don't know, I'm just reading what Harry had written for extra information with this little note of his. Some other notes also have side information, but not many and they're not really very clear either, more vague hints pinpointing to something happening in the future." Hermione nods, looking highly curious and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Wait a second, that doesn't sound right." Isaac suddenly shouts and he says: "If Black really said that, he must have been desperate for some form of normality, something that proved to him his life wasn't over yet." This shocks others and he says: "Hagrid, I think you're partly responsible for those Muggles getting killed."  
>Now everyone looks wide-eyed and Hagrid asks: "What – what makes you – you say that?" And Isaac says: "I'm sorry, that came out too bluntly, I have that sometime. What I meant is that Black's murder of those Muggles was his way – his heart-broken, mind-fogged-up way – of letting go of the pain of losing his friends.<br>And he wouldn't have done that, had you given Harry to him, because then he could have something that could tie him to his earth, something that really needed him – his godson." And I look at Harry, having never known this, but knowing Black well enough that Isaac might actually be right about this. And with that do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Okay, now that just contradicts everything I know. I'm totally confused now." Isaac moans and Rosaline says: "Maybe Black thought that the Wizard that he killed could have hurt Harry, so he made sure that wizard couldn't reach Harry and then went to go and distract that wizard, but in his grief ended up killing him."  
>This makes Albus and me look at each other in shock and Albus says: "Hagrid did deliver Harry to me in Black's motorbike." And I add: "And we both know that thing was enchanted to fly." And Minerva goes on: "And if Pettigrew was one thing, it was that he was a terrible flyer." To this Harry breathes: "Black protected me."<p>

_**Susan's POV**_

The stories my Aunt always told me about Sirius Black – mass-murderer extraordinaire – now no longer make sense as they contradict each other as much as Isaac believed the things he heard Professor Lupin read to contradict one another and I decide to write a letter to my aunt with this info after this chapter.  
>Glad that Harry will be taking a break after this chapter to look for that yearbook of his dad's I already slip some parchment, ink and a quill out of my backpack and hide them all in the opening of my sleeping bag, writing a long, detailed letter to my dearest aunt, all the while hoping she will read it while at work.<p>

_**Hannah's POV**_

"That someone I was always told to be so evil – was actually nothing more than a heartbroken man that had lost everything he ever held dear. I can't believe I never saw heartbroken sorrow as a reason for someone like him to turn evil. It all makes sense now. That man never had a dark bone in his body, he was just lost in pain."  
>These thoughts go through my head and my heart, breaking it as the man that never really did anything wrong – as he was just too filled with grief to think clearly – has spend over a decade in the last place anyone ever deserves to be and I can only smile in faint hope as I see Susan writing a letter, which I know will be for her aunt.<br>Wishing that I had family in the Ministry as it would help Black if more people there believed in his innocence, I whisper: "Tell her you have the confidence of the Abbott Family supporting your claims on Black's innocence. The least I can do." My best friend smiles at me and quickly writes it down, finishing her letter soon afterwards.

_**Ernie's POV**_

I know that Susan and Hannah are already in the belief that Black is innocent, but I also believe that Susan is betraying her own aunt by thinking that the Ministry would just send people to Azkaban like that and I whisper: "Don't forget who put Black in Azkaban in the first place, Susan, or better which Department did."  
>The girl glares at me and spats: "My Aunt wasn't working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement yet when Black was arrested, MacMillan, so this will only come in her benefit as she'll be seen as the person who righted the wrong of her predecessor and cleansed the Department of its terrible failure in history."<br>I grumble at this as the girl is actually right and spat: "As if Fudge will ever believe this. He's been after Black way too long to believe a single letter stating different from his own beliefs." But again the girl makes me feel heavily embarrassed – a personal talent of hers – as she asks: "Who do you believe stronger; Fudge or my Aunt?"

_**Remus' POV**_

I can hear the argument between Susan and Ernie and know that soon Ernie will stop whispering in his anger, even if he is currently on the losing side, something I have a hard time understanding. Wondering why it is so hard for me to believe that my best friend could be innocent, I shake my head in slight denial.  
>Then I realize what I'm doing and think: "How can I betray Sirius like that? If he really is innocent, then I should start believing that – and spreading stories that will convince the other students that Sirius is innocent also." And motivated by the fact that I think of him as Sirius once again, do I read on with a confident smile.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This makes me look at my Pack-Cub in worry and Harry catches the glance and smiles at me, grabbing my hand while still in his grandfather's lap. He then says: "I don't believe it. Hagrid is still hurt by the betrayal and that's why he says this. He cares for me too much." This makes me smile at the lad and I say:  
>"There is never such a thing as caring too much for a person. And definitely not someone like you, Harry." Harry smiles back at me and then plucks a strawberry from the plate he had taken with him when Albus put him on his lap and Rosaline smiles at her best friend in true pride as he munches on it and I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Is that the other person you were friends with, Professor?" Harry asks me and I curse him for remembering that I said it like that, before nodding in confirmation as Hermione asks: "Why didn't you just say his name? Did you forget it?" But then Ron snorts and says: "Of course not." Hermione glares at him and he says:  
>"Pettigrew must have been the wizard Black killed. That's why Professor Lupin didn't want to say his name. He has trouble coping with the fact that, in two days time, he lost three of his friends to death." The girl looks at him in shock, while I give the redhead a grateful smile and as Hermione apologizes, do I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"He what?" Isaac asks shocked and then he goes on and asks: "Wait a minute, so it wasn't Black looking for Pettigrew in a way to deal with his pain, it was Pettigrew who went looking for Black." To which everyone looks shocked before a young first year girl named Heather Snowlen asks: "Why would he do that?"  
>And Isaac says: "We know that Black wanted Harry after Lily and James were killed and we know that, when he was denied Harry, he went and took out thirteen people in a heartbroken state of mind where he couldn't think straight. If Pettigrew went to look for Black, I can only imagine that – oh dear lord Merlin."<br>The boy almost shouts and he goes on: "Black might have killed Pettigrew, but that went exactly against Pettigrew's plans. He wanted to kill Black – to kill him when he was most vulnerable, when he was at a point in time where no one would miss him – the moment where everyone would think he worked for Voldemort."

Everyone looks shocked and Susan says: "So – so Black didn't commit murder – he – he defended himself. In his insane state of mind, he was barely sane enough to realize he was in danger and in an act of self-defense, he killed Pettigrew, but because he was insane, he couldn't control his own magic and killed the Muggles too."  
>"That's the only logical explanation I could come up with." Isaac agrees with the girl and I can barely believe that these two kids – who didn't even know my best friend – stand up for him enough to make me see the truth – much and much better than I did, even after eleven long years of solid, loyal, trustworthy friendship.<br>Hating myself for having doubted the one man James always preached about – sometimes with a bit more love than should be normal – I whisper: "Forgive me, James. Please, please forgive me. You always valued our friendship and the loyalty that came with it. I should have been like you – when it mattered the most."

_**Unknown POV**_

I don't know what's happening, but for some reason, I feel as if friends I have long since lost are remembering me again and looking at the large open wall that keeps me trapped in this hellhole – and has done so for 12 long years – I faintly whisper: "Moony?" But then shake my head, knowing I am just eluding myself.  
>Then the red-haired woman sitting next to me, who is playing cards with the man that looks so much like my true love, even if he is a year younger, turns to me and asks: "Are you alright?" I nod and say: "Just remembering the old days. Just eluding myself, like always." The woman sighs and lies a hand on mine.<br>I smile at her as she, the man next to her and the red-haired twins have been the only people I have known for the last twelve years and like the last ten, do I go back. Back to believing that we are the only ones on earth. Back to believing that no one else lives outside this hellhole. Back to believing that this hell – is heaven.

_**Remus' POV**_

Not sure if my best friend can hear me up there, I take a deep breath and look out the windows of the Great Hall, wishing more than ever that Sirius was here. Deciding to go look for him while Harry looks for the yearbook, I go and sit a little closer to my Pack-cub, giving his hand a loving squeeze before I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Yep, that sure sounds like a set-up to me." Isaac growls and then suddenly Harry asks: "So wait, if Pettigrew set Black up, why did he start on Black supposedly betraying my parents?" And everyone looks confused, while I suddenly get the same epiphany as when I realized that Black was using Padfoot as means of escape.  
>Unable to believe that Pettigrew didn't just set Black up, but that he also took me all of my three friends, I again have to fight that painful stitch that I feel shooting up my temple and rub it temporarily before focusing back on the fact that – in more ways than one – I only have one true friend left. And with that I read on.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

I shake my head and say: "He might have been unhinged for a while, but at least we now know that it wasn't because of Voldemort's disappearance. It was because, like me, he lost the dearest and best friends he had ever had." And a lone tear escapes my eyes as I think back to that terrible month after Halloween night.  
>The whole month parties had been going on for the Boy-who-Lived, until finally Albus had gone for the Ministry and told the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to put a stop to it. They had done so and the next day – at the end of the month – the funeral had been held, with closed off coffins like James had wanted.<br>Shuddering as I can still vividly remember those closed off coffins, holding the last remains of my dear friends forever, I shake my head and take a few bites of fruits, covering them in a lot of chocolate to make sure the magic of the flavor helps calm me down. Feeling warmer and more calm, I eat my last strawberry before reading on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

This shocks me and I ask: "Albus, did you ever get to hear what the previous Minister thought about her visits to Sirius?" Albus nods and says: "Yes, she was quite unnerved, because after a year of visiting him, he actually seemed to get used to the Dementors and after another year or so, she called that behavior his behavior."  
>This shocks me and I mutter: "So he could have gone mad, but used Padfoot to keep him steady. But then why escape after reading a paper? What could there have been on that paper that inspired him to escape, when he would be sane enough to know that would cause everyone to go hunt him down and lock him up again?"<br>Not knowing the answer, I whisper to Albus: "Ask Cornelius what paper he gave Sirius. I'm sure there will be a copy of it in the Library and we can look for that later." The man nods and says: "I was planning to meet with Cornelius after the search. I will do so after this chapter." I nod, smiling at the man and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"No, apparently not." I mutter and then Hermione gasps as she says: "Wait a second, what did we realize at the start of this reading?" And Ron gasps: "That Black was looking for something inside the Gryffindor common room. It must be something that could prove his innocence." And a young second year named Isabelle asks:  
>"What could we have that could prove Black was actually innocent?" Harry then gasps and says: "Not what could we have, but what do I have? I am the only one who survived the attack Black supposedly caused, I must have something – Black must have given me something when he gave me to Hagrid – that proves his innocence."<br>"But I didn't see him give you anything." Hagrid says and I shake my head as I say: "If anyone can sneak another person something, it's Sirius. The number of times he snuck other people's wands out of their pockets to pull pranks with them – I lost count in Fourth year. He must have done that, Hagrid, and now he's looking for it."

Everyone looks at each other shocked and then Harry asks: "Do you think that that is what that Sneakoscope you gave me is constantly ringing about? That it's actually lying near something Black gave me to prove his innocence?" Ron shrugs and says: "I'll go check it later. Then you can still search for that yearbook."  
>Harry looks shocked and says: "Ron –." But Ron shakes his head and says: "Harry, I know how much you cherish everything that once belonged to your parents – from your photobook to that badge in the Trophy room of your Dad being Quidditch Captain. It's only right you go and find that yearbook as quickly as you can."<br>Harry smiles at his best friend with tears shining in his eyes and Albus says: "You are showing more and more what a wonderful friend you are, Mr. Weasley, and I can only thank you for that. I would have awarded points, but I don't believe that will make that friendship look any better." The two boys smile and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"Wait, didn't you say that a war would break out during the Fourth to Seventh book?" Harry asks, suddenly white and Jeremy nods and then Harry says: "So Black escaped to prove his innocence, but someone doesn't want that and will try something during the Cat, Rat Dog chapter. That will fail and he'll join his master."  
>Everyone looks shocked and Hermione asks: "Harry, you don't think Black could be in danger, do you?" And Harry shudders as he says: "As long as he can evade the Dementors, I have evidence to believe he will be able to evade whoever is trying to stop him as well." Hermione nods in relief and I read on, relieved myself.<p>

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
><strong>_

"It's a good thing we're all here now, because I'm glad for that note you read before this chapter." Harry sighs in relief and he says: "It was an emotional chapter, but at least we got to realize that this whole tale was sold to us by Pettigrew and whoever really betrayed my parents and that Black deserves his freedom."  
>He then sighs in relief and says: "And once he has it, I will have a Godfather and a Grandfather." Making Albus smile widely, while I know that the man had been fearing his grandson not wanting him around anymore once he had his godfather back and I shake my head as the two really share one resemblance.<p>

Both men are totally insecure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, little note here.<br>I got pointed onto a little error that I made last chapter and that I decided not to fix in either chapters, namely what Harry's relation with Dumbledore is. Dumbledore is the brother of Harry's grandfather and that makes him Harry's Second Uncle/Grand-Uncle/whatever you want to call it. However, because I have no appropriate name for such a title, will I continue calling Dumbledore Harry's grandpa and will Harry - eventually - call the man his Papa Al, like written on the watch.  
>Okay, enjoy,<strong>_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Sleeping And Breakfast Talks

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>__**Sleeping and Breakfast Talks**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

"Okay, we've read two chapters, now it's time for bed, so that tomorrow all of us can do what they decided to do during this reading. I sincerely hope our new guests will accept to sleep where my students do." I end in a semi-question and Jeremy says: "Don't worry, Harry provided us with a place to stay."  
>And he motions for Elena, who pulls a small beaded bag out of the arm of her robe before, shockingly, diving arms deep into the bag itself and Minerva whispers: "An Undetectable Extension Charm, that's genius." And Elena mutters: "And Hermione's. She was pretty happy about giving it to me and told me to never give it back."<p>

This makes me tilt my head and she says: "When I asked her, she said _last book_ and nothing else. I'm guessing that during their attempt to destroy Voldemort, this little thing came a little bit too in handy for them and they didn't want to keep it just to let it remind them of the terrible time the war had been for them."  
>I nod, understanding why my grandson would make such a decision and Irma says: "To be honest, Harry also mentioned something like that. He said the most valuable item he had that meant the most to him when it mattered the most to his life was somewhere he would never find it again. He seemed pretty happy about that."<br>This worries me and I wonder what my grandson could have had to go through during the upcoming war. Looking at the three books that the Gang told us would describe the war, I both desire to read them now and desire to never read them as it would only prove that the only family I have left will be in the gravest of danger.

_**Harry's POV**_

I see grandpa looking at the last three books, the books that will tell us of the war and I gulp as I can only imagine how my 15 to 17 year old self must feel, going through the same horrors my parents had to go through during their own school years and for the first time ever, I hate having something in common with them.  
>Shaking my head, I see Elena pulling a large, old and slightly baggy tent out of her beaded bag before she shakes it, Jeffrey using his Wind ability to make sure it lands perfectly stable onto the floor before Jeremy uses his Earth power to have small pieces of the Great Hall floor serve as poles and pegs, keeping the tent standing.<p>

The Gang nods and crawl in one at a time and, feeling curious, I follow their example, only to have my mouth drop at the inside. A long table with three benches on each side is in one part of the tent and several bunk beds, stationed on opposite sides of the tent, are in another spot. There are side tables with lamps and small chairs.  
>All in all, the inside of the tent looks like a wooden mountain hut, but then with linen walls and a soft floor instead of wooden trees and a hardwood floor and I can barely believe I stayed in this tent, let alone slept in it during my Seventh year. Rosaline then lies herself on the table and sighs in peace, like she always does.<p>

This makes me smile as Rosaline loves to lie in nature, whether it's her own backyard or high in a tree, anything related to nature and flora is something that makes a smile appear on Rosaline's face as soon as she touches it. But then the girl's smile disappears and she says: "There was a fight here." Shocking me deeply.  
>Everyone looks at her and she says: "A fight – between friends. Two friends – but there were three people in the room. There was dark magic that caused the fight, but the two friends themselves continued it. I – I can't see who one of the friends is, but –." She leans up on her arms and says: "The other was you, Harry."<br>This shocks me deeply and I say: "Then the other two have to be Ron and Hermione. Hermione after all had the beaded bag and Ron's my best friend – I would never go camping without him. But with who did I have the fight with?" Rosaline lies back down, but after a while moves back up and says: "I don't know, Harry."

I sigh and say: "Thanks anyway, just get some rest. It won't really matter, either way, the camping trip won't be until the last book and we're only at the first. It won't matter if we forget for now, reading about it later will let us remember this and we'll be prepared." Rosaline smiles at me and I smile back before turning around.  
>I stand at the entrance and say: "Just go to sleep, all of you, and I'll meet with you tomorrow. Don't forget you'll be picking up aunt Rosie tomorrow." My friends nod and I crawl out of the tent before walking over to where grandpa and the other teachers are gathering. Seeing Professor Snape notice me, I roll my eyes at his glare.<p>

Instead I keep my pace even and walk to Professor Dumbledore, not to ask him if I could sleep near him, just to wish my grandfather a goodnight and to thank Professor Lupin for his support of me after my outburst to the school. This makes me focus solely on my two targets and I know I'm only angering Snape further.  
>Yet, I can't get the need to care up in myself, perhaps because of fatigue or perhaps because there are people more important to me than him and I walk over to where grandpa and Professor Lupin have now noticed the little problem between me and the Potions Master, the smiles on their faces barely visible but to my keen eye.<p>

I smile back at them and give a quick hug to grandpa, whispering: "I hope this chapter won't disturb your sleep, grandpa." Making the man hug me back before I reach a friendly hand out to Professor Lupin and say: "Thanks for being there for me, sir. I really hope we can find out who kept us apart all these years."  
>The man seems astounded at this, but smiles after a few minutes of me having my arm stretched out to him and he grabs it firmly – proving his werewolf strength to me – but with a kindness I can only compare to that of a father wolf caring for his cubs, as he says: "So do I, Harry, and thank you for not blaming me."<br>This makes me raise an eyebrow and I ask: "Blaming you?" But then decide to shrug it off as grandpa says: "That will be for tomorrow, Harry, I can already see how tired you are, so off to your sleeping bag. Off you trot now." And then, unable after hearing it a second time, I say: "Grandpa, I'm not a horse, you know."

And laugh as the man looks at me in shocked confusion while Lupin quickly lets go of my hand to hide a snicker behind it. I then move over to my sleeping bag and pull it up, dragging it over to the circle of slabs of rock that Jeremy had forgotten to put back to normal, but where I feel very safe and protected by my friend's ability.  
>Lying the cloth in such a way it will have me resting comfortable, while still capable of leaning against a few slabs of rock, I cuddle into the sleeping bag, ignoring how some of the students try to gaze over the slabs to get a look at me and then a very shy, inquiring voice asks: "You comfortable there, Harry?"<br>I look up, seeing the chubby form of Neville Longbottom and while lying on my side with my arm under my head, do I smile at him as he seems to wonder if I thought this through and I say: "Very, Neville. The surrounding rocks make me feel protected by the ability of my Gang leader. Thanks for asking, though."

The boy nods, apparently settled at ease and he leaves, obviously to inform the rest of Gryffindors he was lying with what I told him. I then cuddle deeper into the sleeping bag, using my arm to prop up a small bit of it into a pillow and then sigh as, even after this unexpected, eventful – and at points – crazy night, sleep overtakes me.

_**Neville's POV**_

I always knew Harry went through a lot and that he hid just about everything he did with his modesty and his fear of his fame turning his actions against him, but to hear it in such detail and to know that there are people with the same amazing investigation skills as Harry – who know him better than anyone else – is quite shocking.  
>I look at the tent that the Gang told us had been given to them by Hermione and while not many realize what I do, do I hate my knowledge as Harry isn't the type to go camping during a war. No, that tent had been Harry's way of having gone into hiding while still being moveable enough to fight against You Know Who in secret.<p>

The idea of my friend and dorm mate – at age seventeen – fighting You-Know-Who makes me not fear for his life, but hate whoever is responsible and everyone who thinks such an action right. Having always been as rational as my mother had been, was something my gran hated about me, but I call it a blessing in disguise.  
>It made me see what others didn't and if it wasn't for the fact that I hate the spotlight as much as Harry, I know I would have made a speech like he did today years ago. Knowing especially one time where I had wanted to shout at my own House – not to mention my Own Head – I glare, yet again, at the Hourglasses.<p>

Harry might not be as shy as I am and might embrace the fame and attention more than I could, but he too has a troubled look in his eye whenever something doesn't go right and that glint grows every year, making me worry for my friend, angered at the Wizarding World and relieved that the Gang has finally arrived.  
>Knowing this last part was something future Harry didn't get to have, I can only imagine the person the Gang knows from that timeline and look at their tent, knowing Professor Dumbledore has a Pensieve and hoping I can borrow it sometime to have a look at future Harry – if only to catch a glimpse of his eyes.<p>

I then look at the only person who can get that glint out of the eyes of my friend and hate how Alicia, Angelina and Katie seem to be keeping Oliver from reacting on his emotions. I can, of course, understand how they did that last year and the year before, but Harry is in a stage where such chances would be happily welcomed.  
>To have someone like Oliver Wood, who is so driven and so strongly in-tuned with his emotions can only be beneficial for Harry as it will make sure Oliver will constantly push Harry to his limits, will stop him from fearing what his friends think of his talents and will push the real, caring and powerful Harry James Potter to the surface.<br>Looking back at the circle of rocks hiding my friend, I hate that Harry hides himself, if only not to be hurt by those expecting things of him they would never expect of themselves and decide that, looking at the books, I will use this chance to give Harry exactly what he deserves – a loving boyfriend and a chance to be himself.

I then walk over to Oliver and ask him: "Summon my sleeping bag, will you? We need to talk of Harry." This instantly gets the boy's attention, but it also draws the attention of those around him. Checking my surroundings, I see that none of my dorm mates are around and send Katie and Alicia a very firm _keep-out-of-it_ look.  
>Oliver then does as requested and I lie in my sleeping bag, on my back to keep people from drawing suspicions as the mumble around me starts to lower a little and yawns are becoming more frequent. This Percy Weasley seems to strive on as he says: "Lights out in five minutes." Before turning to the teachers for confirmation.<br>Shaking my head at his behavior, I try to tell Oliver with my eyes to behave comfortable before I say: "People always overlook me because I behave very un-Gryffindor-like. It allows me to observe whoever finds me unworthy of their attention and those not even close to me directly, such as older students and teachers."

Oliver nods if the slight movement in his sleeping bag is an indication and I say: "I always thought it ridiculous that Harry excelled so amazingly in dangerous activities such as that Troll and the Monster of the Chamber last year, yet is so average when it comes to his school work. I can only determine what he revealed today."  
>This makes Oliver let out a softly audible sigh and I say: "Harry needs someone motivated. Someone who cares for him so much, it's on the brink of insanity. Someone who is constantly close to him, simply because he wants to be." I then look at the side of my sleeping bag to that of Oliver's and say: "You know that's you."<p>

And I see two fingers move up out of the sleeping bag from where I can only assume is Oliver's temple, a gesture I am quite familiar with. Smiling at this, I say: "It's been hard for you, these past years, I know that, but those girls need to realize that – especially with these books – your emotions are exactly what Harry needs.  
>He needs something stable and a Soulmate Bond is for life, so more stable than that, you can't get. I don't think the bond will be revealed in the books, seeing you haven't shown the slightest sign visible to Harry, so I don't think you will in the books – and there we're already halfway through his Third and your Seventh."<br>Oliver sighs again as the lights suddenly go out, the muttering around me almost completely silent and I say: "Oliver, I know you promised Harry you would explain this would it not be in the books, but you can't deny that the last two chapters haven't already confirmed to us both that it won't. You have to tell him."

Then a female voice asks: "Are you sure?" And I see Alicia lying on my other side. Holding back a tearing groan, I ask: "Does nothing I said before convince you then? You know as well as I do, that when we reach the books with the war, Harry will need what I mentioned before – and Oliver is the best to provide for that."  
>"But what about Dumbledore? And Black?" Alicia asks and I sigh, looking shortly at Oliver as I say: "They can make sure Oliver's emotions don't overthrow him. I know he loves Harry, but I also know that – like with Quidditch – he could oversee things and go too quick. If you just pass the reigns to Dumbledore, all will be fine."<br>The girl nods, having sat up just slightly and she lies back down, her moving sleeping bag proving me she is trying to find a comfortable way to fall asleep and lie my hands behind me head, allowing for the stars above me to give me that same amazing feeling book-Harry apparently had and I fall asleep before the first check-up round.

_**Jeffrey's POV**_

Late at night I somehow feel my surroundings changing and while still feeling my body lying down on the slightly comfortable bottom bed of the bunk bed I share with Jeremy, do I also feel my body sitting up, on a hard chair with soft cushion on the seating but a hard wooden back, my legs scraping against the downside of a table.  
>The table has an ornamental row of something – something made of wood – stretched in strange patterns I can't decipher in my sleepy state, but apparently is the body I am, through my dream, occupying very used to this pattern as he moves his – I am sure the body is male – leg to cross his other from the ankle down.<p>

The man sighs and a woman, who's red hair is the only thing I can properly see, says: "James, you've been sighing all day. What's wrong?" And the man – apparently named James – says: "I just can't let go of that strange feeling I had a few hours ago. It almost felt as I was finally remembered. You know, as more than –."  
>But the man stops and I feel two hands, belonging to two different people, lying themselves on my shoulders as a voice on my left says: "James, we understand how you feel." And the other goes on: "But Pettigrew was a total expert at hiding every trace of us." And James sighs again, his head down in defeat.<p>

At this I feel myself returning my own body as soon as the man closes his eyes and I shoot up, wondering what I just witnessed. Lying a hand over my eyes and sitting up with my knees raised, I breathe in and out in a steady rhythm, using an exercise I discovered helps me think thanks to my abilities as a Wind Elemental.  
>"So someone named James was captured by Pettigrew, the man everyone believes has been killed by Black, and he is locked somewhere quite – elegantly, I think – together with at least two men and a woman, but they didn't tell me their names. Who were they? And why did I dream of them?" But then I remember something.<p>

"James felt remembered only hours ago. It must have been when we discovered that Black killed Pettigrew in a state of unthinking helplessness. No wait, those people said that Pettigrew had hidden them away. Does that mean Pettigrew wanted Black killed so he wouldn't look for these people? But why that?"  
>Unable to find a proper answer to my own questions, I decide to hold a Gang meeting the next day and feel glad that we planned to get Aunt Rosie tomorrow morning. Lying back down and looking at the bunk bed above me, I wonder if I'm the only one having strange dreams now that we're in the past before falling back asleep.<p>

_**The next morning  
><strong>__**Lupin's POV**_

The whole Gang seems very much in a hurry this morning and I can't blame them. To get back with someone they saw being killed only months ago must be a blessing for them and I wonder who this Aunt Rosie is as Harry values her very much, although I also feel curious about Jeffrey, who seems even more in a hurry than the rest.  
>They barely eat anything from the breakfast buffet Dumbledore has allowed to be set up at where normally the Head Table is and the man had assured us teachers that the tables and everything else would be back to normal by lunch time. Yet he, I myself, Susan, Harry and Ron all have busy plans for today and so eat quickly.<p>

I personally wonder if what the Gang discovered last night is really true, about Sirius only killing Pettigrew because he was defending himself and hate myself about the fact that I was once friends with someone who was willing to attack a friend when he was at an emotional end, let alone wanting to murder said friend.  
>Not wanting to think of Pettigrew that way and hating how Harry will probably be thinking about Sirius for the next few chapters, as I saw that there were quite a few between the Map and the Cat chapter, I focus on my few sandwiches and the pieces of meat I had taken from the buffet table, storing the meat in a small bag.<br>Knowing Sirius will be grateful with me for this, I wonder where I will be able to find my friend and decide to look around the closest outskirts and the secret passageways first as I'm sure Sirius used those to get in and out of the castle. Using what I read last night to know which passageways to search, I make a mental list as I eat.

_**Harry's POV**_

I can only imagine the amazing many places my dad could have left me the yearbook that Lupin told me about and as I wiggle out of my sleeping bag and roll it up to lie it next to the slabs of rock, do I mentally go over all the rooms and small places that Ron and I travelled to during the days we would still get lost at Hogwarts.  
>Smiling at how many times we walked into empty and sometimes awfully dusty classrooms and storage rooms, I suddenly realize that grandpa is right, Filch really has to go if he can't even keep unused classrooms clean for the chance of them being used again and complains about one student leaving muddy footprints.<p>

Still not really liking this fact, I wander over to my friends and sit with them for breakfast, the twins and Ron talking about some random stuff and Hermione silently picking her food as she seems deep in thought, while every so often sparing a quick glance at the book we were reading last night, making me know it worries her.  
>Sitting next to her and lying a hand on her knee, the girl looks at me and I say: "Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll discover that Sirius is innocent and I'll leave the Dursleys. You'll see." The girl smiles at me and she asks: "But what about what your future self said. About how that file could have helped so much this year?"<br>I shrug and say: "I can't say, I'm not future me – at least, not yet." This makes the girl looks shocked and I smile at her, causing her to laugh softly before she asks: "Harry, do you – do you think that – in the books – you will keep holding back on what you can do – and what you know?" I sigh, my head down and say:

"I never intended for anyone to find out about that. I wanted to stay average as a student and then excel as a teacher, as proof that – no matter how hard the years – I really had a study worthy of my future. I never wanted to let anyone know where my true strengths laid until that time had come or unless truly necessary. But now –."  
>The girl nods and lies a hand on my knee as well before a strong voice asks: "Hey, is this seat taken?" I look up behind me and see Oliver standing there with two small plates. I shake my head and he sits down, putting one of the two plates on my lap as he says: "I saw you missed going to the buffet, so I got you a small meal."<br>I smile at him, happy how he always looks out for me and then the boy sighs and says: "Harry, Neville talked to me last night and what he said was true. The signs in the book – especially the sign that we're already halfway through the year – prove that I won't be telling you what I promised to tell you after we read of the match."

I can't deny this and thus just listen as he says: "When I first saw you, I thought Professor McGonagall had lost it. Yes, you were small and very slim and you obviously had a flexible build, but I also saw that you barely had any muscle and I feared what could happen to you if we trained too hard – or if a match turned rough.  
>Then McGonagall told us of what you had done and for a small time my concerns were at rest. Then I saw you fly, during that first practice we had." I nod, happily remembering that time as it was only the second time ever that I remember flying. Oliver smiles at me, something that always makes me feel warm inside and he says:<p>

"You stole my heart that night, Harry." I look shocked, having not expected this as I only just started wondering why those amazing smiles always made me feel so warm and confident and he says: "My – my family stands for as long as it has – because we have these – these people that are – absolutely perfect for us."  
>"Soul Mates?" Hermione asks in surprise and I suddenly remember about a Wood finding his Soul Mate at age eleven with a seventeen year old back in 1614. Shocked that Oliver could even think of me as a possible Soul mate, I see the tall, burly – and handsome – boy nod at my best friend and he says: "Soul Mates."<p>

I look at him and he lies a hand on the one I don't have on Hermione's knee, the touch warm and soothing, but the trembling fingers proving that he either doubts or wonders about something and he says: "I know I can't fully provide you with what you want the most – but I can give you something that is almost second best."  
>Shocked that he would think me to believe his love for me only second best to the love I could get from any possible family, I lean closer, my hand unconsciously grabbing his as I say: "Love is love, Oliver, and to me – it means the world." Making Oliver smile, his brown eyes glinting with happiness as he locks contact with mine.<p>

_**Albus' POV**_

I was lucky enough to have overheard last night's conversation between Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Wood and have already decided that his idea of letting me keep Mr. Wood's need of speeding things up in check to make sure he doesn't overwhelm Harry is a very fine one and so, this morning, I am pleased with the results.  
>Mr. Wood has obviously decided to take Mr. Longbottom's advice and while the seventeen year old seems worried that this will all turn out wrong, does he still gather his Gryffindor courage and does he sit next to my grandson and Mss. Granger, engaging them in conversation and obviously telling them of how he feels.<p>

Harry seems shocked at the revelation, while I can softly hear Mss. Granger actually coming up with it, but just looking at my grandson makes me smile as he seems deep in thought and then Mr. Wood says something that makes me want to both set the idea in action and makes me proud of Harry's self-control at the same time.  
>While the full move must have been slightly unconscious, does Harry both move a little closer to Mr. Wood and does he grab the elder boy's hand, saying something that I know will make any girl seeing them awe as I can see a budding love shining in my grandson's eyes, while the devotion in Mr. Wood's eyes is just astounding.<br>Happy that I have another person that can help me take care of Harry, I hear Minerva whisper: "Is something wrong with breakfast, Albus?" And I answer: "Just silently sharing in the happy moment between my grandson and my possible grandson in law." Making the woman turn to the two with great shock in her eyes.

_**Minerva's POV**_

_Possible grandson in law. _Four words I did not expect to hear from the greatest wizard I have known since coming to Hogwarts as a student, but still the idea that James – prankster extraordinaire – was actually the nephew of my long-time friend both mind-boggles me and makes me feel very happy for the next generation.  
>Harry definitely needs someone like Albus, someone who has so much experience he will be able to handle any situation at all, but I do agree that Black might be a valuable asset as Albus is over a hundred already and will probably have forgotten how it was like during his own teenage years, something that might cause trouble.<p>

Yet, I worry for this same fact as I am not sure if someone can be a capable guardian for a young boy after spending 12 years in Azkaban and I think: "At least Black will have Remus, Albus – and now apparently Mr. Wood – to help him along. Let's just hope he won't be as rash and behave on his instincts as much as he did."  
>I then sigh, hating what I have put that poor boy through even more than the sorrow my book-self expressed about Pettigrew and suddenly I wonder something. The most revealing chapter concerned a dog, a cat and a rat, which Mr. Weasley confirmed would be his pet rat Scabbers – a rat that was in the Daily Prophet a few months ago.<br>Wondering if this rat could be the person Black was mumbling about in Azkaban, as Albus confided this with me after Cornelius had told him, I fear who the rat might actually be as I suddenly remember Percival telling me he already had Scabbers for six years when he asked me for permission to take the rat along to Hogwarts.

I then whisper to Lupin: "Ask Black if he read the Prophet with the Weasleys in it." And the man nods, while he too keeps a close eye on Harry, who now talks with Mss. Granger and Mr. Wood, his eyes sparkling brightly – especially when talking with Mss. Granger – and letting me know he is sharing his actual knowledge.  
>Hating myself for what I had done, as I too had overheard what Mr. Longbottom said last night when he started his conversation with Mr. Wood and I can only agree with the boy as it shouldn't be possible for anyone to be so average in class and yet so amazing outside – even when in the face of the dangers Mr. Potter faced.<br>Hating myself for not pushing him further, to let him prove his actual abilities after I had heard from Mss. Granger what he and Mr. Ronald did to the Troll, I whisper: "If any teacher decides that Mr. Potter is hiding his intelligence, he is to report that to the students we will assign to help Mr. Potter come out of his shell."

And all teachers – except Severus – nod as Filius asks: "Who will you assign, Minerva?" And I whisper: "Mss. Granger at the least, and I believe Mr. Wood will also be a proper choice, seeing their possible bond. Mss. Bones will also be helpful, seeing the information her aunt can provide. Any other options, anyone?"  
>And Remus answers: "I do believe having a student that excels in one subject each sitting near Mr. Potter for the next few classes will encourage him to be as wonderful as they are, which will help Harry excel where he can. It will be a good way to let us know what classes he masters and what classes he needs help in."<br>"And we need to encourage him to ask questions." Pomona then says and she goes on: "Those Muggles after all forbade him of such and that made him not know anything about his parents and made us think he already knew them inside out." I nod, agreeing with her as last night obviously proved very different.

"So it's decided, Potter gets special treatment, again." Snape sneers and Remus says: "If I have to go by what we discovered last night, can I only conclude one thing, Severus." The man glowers at my favorite student and he asks: "And _what_ is that?" And Remus spats back determinedly: "Harry _needs_ the help _and _the treatment."  
>The two glare at each other and Remus says: "I may not have always played an active part on those pranks on you, Severus, but Harry is not James and you got a very clear piece of evidence of that thrown at you last night. Do you really want to kill a boy's spirit before you can let the spirit of your old enemy rest?"<br>The Potions Master now reels back, as if shot with a stunner and Remus says: "That's right, you heard me." Before turning his face back to myself, Albus and the food we're eating. Hating the two and their bond – as it can only cause trouble during the reading – I decide to let it rest for now and focus on the rest of my breakfast meal.

_**Susan's POV**_

Going over the letter once again, I suddenly realize something and tear the whole parchment to pieces, using my wand to light up the left over bits and turn them to cinders before asking a shocked Seventh year if he would Vanish the cinders. After having done so, I turn to my shocked friends and Hannah asks me:  
>"Susan, what was that for?" And I answer: "The letter was too directly. My aunt may accept it, but she won't be the first to read it if she's already at work. Who's to say Fudge won't read it; he'll think me an idiot and that I'm hindering him catching Black. It could really cause my Aunt a lot of trouble if that happened."<p>

My friend nods and I say: "No, a small note asking her to just visit me as soon as possible is a better idea. I just need to know when we read, so I can tell her not to come during those times. Oh, and remind me to ask her if she and Fudge will be willing to come during that Cat, Rat, Dog chapter, I just know it will be an eye-opener."  
>My friend smiles at this and I have to hold back on my feelings yet again. The Bones family has a long history with many Family traits lying dormant in certain family members for generations and while my Aunt was blessed with our ingrained Sense of Justice and Observation skills, did I become an ingrained quarter Veela.<p>

This was something my Aunt discovered when I was five and first walked out of Madam Mallekin with a fitted dress on. Apparently the dress had shown growing female curves and Auntie had been shocked – and had to arrest a thirty-seven year old man for almost abducting me and selling me to a whorehouse.  
>The memory still sends shudders down my spine, no matter how much I had loved wearing that dress and while I had never worn it again, had it been kept in my closet as proof of me having a very rare Family Trait growing inside of me, one that made the few other Bones girls that had the gene the happiest of our family.<br>I too am experiencing possibilities of this happiness as just being near Hannah makes me feel strong and confident about myself, while her friendliness makes me want to prove myself to her again and again, a positive sign that I am a quarter Veela vying for her mate's approval. Still, I don't tell Hannah any of this.

The idea that she would be disgusted – that it could ruin the budding friendship we have been building for the last three years – is something that, since my thirteenth birthday, has been keeping my ever strengthening Veela below the surface of my consciousness, strong enough to love Hannah, but weak enough for me to temper its acting.  
>Hannah is yet to have seen a sign of the growing creature inside of me and while my Aunt has always taught me that Veela, Werewolves and Vampires were just respectful creatures that were different by only their traits, not their actions or beliefs, is it still hard to like this part of me if it could drive away the most important person to my life.<br>And so, as Hannah sits close to my left, just far enough away that we do not touch, but close enough that I feel her body heat mingle with my own, I bite my toast a little hard to fight down the need for the Veela to rear out, controlling my own body heat at the same time as I know that this will surely alarm my friend – and beloved.

I shake my head slightly, whisking a few crumbles from the corner of my mouth, but then suddenly notice something. Just like Oliver Wood had been following the drip of chocolate sauce going down Harry's chin last night, so is Hannah now watching my hand ever so vividly as I wipe the crumbs off of my chin.  
>Trying not to let any visible signs show my shock, I suddenly wonder what I could have missed as I constantly read the book my family kept on how our ingrained Veela could behave, would the symptoms start to show since the start of August, when it was my birthday and my Veela started feeding on my growing emotions.<br>Wondering if it could have been my need to keep my Veela down that made me blind to the chance of Hannah liking me back, I decide to let the next Hogsmeade Weekend be the judge of that and suddenly – I hate the Gang that arrived last night as the last Hogsmeade weekend was only yesterday, leaving me with months till the next.  
>Then the Bones in me rears up again and I think: "Only better. The more time you have to figure this out, the better you will know if asking Hannah to the next Hogsmeade weekend is a good idea or not." And I smile as I just know that my Veela side and I might finally reach a united goal – making Hannah Abbot, Hannah Bones.<p> 


	4. Searching For Items And Truths

_**Chapter 04  
><strong>__**Searching for items and truths**_

_**Ron's POV**_

After breakfast, I quickly head for the Gryffindor common room with the rest of my House, them to just get some clean clothes and get ready for the rest of the reading and I myself for a chance to check out the Sneakoscope I got Harry last summer. Still, thinking about the thing makes me shocked at what it's actually doing.  
>"Pinpointing us to whatever Black is trying to use to prove his innocence. It's just – incredible." But then suddenly something hits me like a brick rock and I think: "Wait, that can't be right. Harry told me everything from his trunk was from before he turned eleven, so there can't be anything in there that Black could have given him."<br>Stopping halfway up the staircase to the Boys' dorm I wonder what it could then be that the Sneakoscope is trying to warn us about and Percy asks: "Is something wrong, Ron?" And I decide to be honest with my older brother as he does know most of us all when it comes to magical items like Sneakoscopes and the like.

"The Sneakoscope isn't warning us about something Harry has in his trunk, because Harry told me he bought everything inside of that during his first shopping trip in Diagon Alley and everything else is just old clothes he got from those Muggles. So there just can't be anything in there that Black gave him that night."  
>My brother looks at me shocked and I ask: "So what do you think it was whistling about?" He shakes his head and asks: "Let's think of this reasonably. How many times have you heard it ringing now?" And I answer: "Twice. Once when I used Errol for a trip he might not be able to take and once on the train here."<br>This makes Percy grumble and he says: "And did you have anything on you when you used Errol? Something that belonged to Harry perhaps?" I shake my head and he says: "Well then, either Bill is right and the thing is faulty – or there is just something we're not seeing. I suggest you get that thing and find a manual about it."

I nod, while hating that I will have to go to the library and quickly rush up to the boys' dorm when Percy says: "Wait, didn't it ring when Bill told us it could be faulty?" And I cringe as I say: "Fred and George had put Dung beetles in his soup." And Percy cringes as he says: "No wonder he didn't eat anything afterwards."  
>Before he rushes off to get some clean clothes. In the mean time do I enter the dorm and – now knowing that Black wants something that's inside here – I look around, trying to see if there could be anything that Black could want – or use to prove his innocence. Not seeing anything, I sigh in defeat and think:<br>"Hopefully the book will tell us." I then quickly rummage through Harry's trunk, prying his lock open quite easily and as soon as the lock has been opened, does the Sneakoscope ring for a very short time, before apparently realizing that I did with good reason. Yet the sound stayed long enough for me to pinpoint it and I grab it with a smile.

Deciding to take things like this with caution – seeing how this one item can decide the fate of a possibly innocent man – I stand near the heater in the middle of the room and twirl very slowly on my left foot, the Sneakoscope held in my outstretched hand, firmly, but with slightly open palm to help it improve its observation.  
>For a very short second it again lights up, but I apparently move too fast for it to pinpoint the evidence I'm looking for and I twirl again, this time even slower and hear a very short ring, making me stop on my feet. Looking at the brightly glowing, but softly ringing item, I see that my arm is stretched out between my bed and Harry's.<br>"So it is something I have. But Harry never gave me anything I didn't give back – unless." And suddenly I realize it. "THE PICTURE!" I shout at the top of my lunges and I rush back downstairs, hoping to find my family before they move back to the Great Hall. My luck is with me as Percy and the twins are in chairs by the fireplace.

Rushing over to them, I halt and lie my hands on my knees, the Sneakoscope still in my hand and Percy asks: "Is everything alright? We heard your scream all the way down here." Instantly getting to business once I've regained my breath, I turn my hands to fists and asks: "Do any of you still have the picture?"  
>My brothers look at me shocked and I say: "The picture. The one of us that got into the Daily Prophet. Do any of you still have it?" And to my disappointment do they all shake their heads. I groan and say: "The only other one who has it is Harry. I don't want to go through his stuff again." And then George asks:<br>"But why do you want the picture anyway, Ron?" And Fred says: "Yeah, that holiday was ages ago." I quickly answer: "It's not the holiday. That picture got into the newspaper –." And Percy seems to read my mind as he says: "Three days before Sirius Black escaped." I point my finger at him and shout: "EXACTLY!"

While my other two brothers look at us shocked. But then Percy says: "But Ron, the only things on that picture was us and Scabbers. There was nothing on that picture that could have let Black know there was evidence out there that –." But then the twins say: "No there was." And my brother and I look at them.  
>Then one of them says: "Ron and Harry are the same age." And the other goes on: "And Black was obviously sane enough to still remember this." Then the other starts: "And with knowing that Ron was old enough for Hogwarts." And the other ends: "He knew Harry – who has the evidence – was also old enough for Hogwarts."<br>And the four of us shout: "So he escaped, knowing finally where to find the evidence for his freedom." And everyone in Gryffindor, who had been watching us since I ran over to my brothers, looks at us, shocked that we made this conclusion. But personally, I wouldn't have cared if the entire magical world had seen us.

Never – since Percy had gone to Hogwarts for his first year – have I felt this close and this connected to my brothers and feeling like we're not four different brothers with four years age difference, but an actual quadruplet, I smile at my brothers, who smile back at me, making it very obvious they experience this amazing closeness too.  
>Trying to control my emotions – as this isn't really the place for us to fully regrow the amazing bond we had when we were dreaming of Hogwarts and preparing Percy for it – I take a deep breath to get the lump out of my throat and say: "I'll – I'll go find that manual on the Sneakoscope. See you back in the Great Hall."<br>My brothers nod and I quickly leave, leaning against the frame of the Fat Lady once she closes and trying not to show the portraits around me how much this moment between my brothers and I means for me, in fear it would be told to others, reach Slytherin ears and be used against me – probably by Malfoy junior.

Then I snicker as that little speech of Greengrass was absolutely brilliant and while I can barely believe that a Snake stood up to a Snake for a Lion, has my respect for the Greengrass House – which was always quite high because Lauren Greengrass has an excellent reputation as a Raven – grown quite strongly.  
>I then shake my head and while proud of myself for using this thought as a distraction, do I also berate myself on it as figuring out everything I can about the Sneakoscope can help me find out what it is that Black is looking for. And so I quickly head for the Library – not at all expecting to find Harry when I arrive there.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

For the last hour since breakfast ended did I get new clothes from my Gang, that my future self had apparently been able to shrink before sending them on their way, and did I search most of the First and Second floor for the yearbook that could reveal how my dad knew about the Marauders' Map, not to mention others things about him.  
>Wanting to know more about the man I look so alike, my spirits haven't been dampened by the fact that I haven't found this yearbook yet at all – if anything, the continuing of the search fires my spirit and need to find it up more and more as each secret hiding spot and little crane or corner that I check turns up empty.<p>

By now I'm at the Second Floor library and I'm going through everything that belonged to the Students of the seventies – or at least everything they might have used while being students here, thanks to Madame Pince. She even brought me a box filled to the brim with Lost and Found items and I've been browsing it for minutes.  
>Then suddenly a familiar voice asks: "Harry?" And while leaning over the edge of the chest, do I see Ron with the Sneakoscope in his hand in the entrance of the Library. I smile at this and run over before I say: "Ron, let the Sneakoscope check me. Maybe Black hid the evidence on my body with Disillusionment spells."<br>My best friend looks shocked, but nods and with the Sneakoscope on his open palm, he moves it from my forehead down to my chest and down both my arms before going down to each of my legs. He then moves to my back and does the same, but the Sneakoscope doesn't even light up a bit during any of this.

We both sigh and I say: "This just doesn't make sense. I know –." But then I realize it and shout: "THE WARDS!" Ron looks at me and I say: "Someone put wards up that grandpa didn't know about, remember? Wards that kept all of my mail from Lupin away from me! What if that same person took the evidence?"  
>Ron looks at me wide-eyed and he shouts: "I'll go tell the gang! They're probably on their way to pick up that Aunt Rosie of yours so they can go check out those wards as well!" I nod and then look at Madame Pince, but the woman seems too busy dusting off some books in a far corner of the library to notice our shouting.<br>Amazed at how far the woman is willing to go to let us get to the bottom of this, I give her turned back a grateful smile and – having a feeling that she knows that I'm smiling – I walk back to the chest, looking through it very carefully, checking every book for spells and for any signature that could have been my dad's.

Finding nothing, I sigh, but only in very slight disappointment as I wasn't really expecting my dad to have hidden the yearbook in such an obvious place. I then raise my hand to my chin and think: "No, knowing my dad, he would have hidden it somewhere no one would ever look. But where would people not look for his stuff?"  
>This makes me hum softly as I cross my arms and look up, a technique Aunt Rosie taught me to help me figure things out. "The library is definitely a place I wouldn't easily find my dad, not if he was such a Quidditch fanatic as he –." And then it hits me and I shout: "OF COURSE!" Before rushing out of the library.<p>

Running almost the same path I ran when running from Filch for the first time in my First year, I end up in the Trophy room quite quickly and smile as I walk over to the beautiful small golden badge showing that my dad was a Seeker. "No one would ever dare touching your badge, dad, so it figures it's the perfect hiding spot."  
>I mumble softly as I charm the glass around it away – just like I incidentally did before my first – and grab the badge, turning it around to find a small block, the size of my nail, hidden under the pin of the badge. Then suddenly I hear clapping behind me and turn around to see a wide smiling Professor Lupin clapping at me.<p>

"You followed me?" I ask him and he shakes his head and says: "I just decided to wait here to see how long it would take you. James really hoped his son would take after him so he could replace his badge with that of his heir and hand his heir his yearbook. He just wanted proof that his son was a Quidditch player and a prankster."  
>This makes me tilt my head and Remus whispers: "Your Patronus. The picture." And I remember seeing the stag, before it hits me and I whisper: "Prongs. My – my Patronus is –." And Professor Lupin – with a voice thick with emotion – says: "Is the embodiment of your father's Animagus form – secret Animagus form."<br>This makes me smile widely and he says: "Although I don't think it will stay secret for very long." This makes me tilt my head and I look around, but then Lupin shakes his head and says: "When my secret comes out, it will surely be linked to this secret. I just hope your future self was right in allowing this to come out."  
>This worries me and I say: "I can –." But Lupin shakes his head, a calm smile on his face and he says: "The secret of your father has to be divulged. It's how Sirius escaped Azkaban." This shocks me and then Lupin walks off and confuses me as he passes me while saying: "Black dogs are your best friend, Harry, remember that."<p>

_**Lupin's POV**_

Waiting for Harry wasn't hard at all, while I do wonder how long I can keep from him that James might not be his father, but his mother. Still I wonder who the other parent is and while I know that a simple counter-spell for whatever glamour he is wearing can really help, do I feel that I have other things to do first.  
>"Besides, it will be easier for Sirius if he has a Harry he recognizes while we read." My mind tells me and I agree with myself, ignoring how stupid that sounds, as I leave the trophy room, knowing I gave the best advice I could currently give this poor little boy. Then, as I leave the castle, I see something that worries me.<p>

Albus and Minerva seem very determined as they both almost march out of the grounds and I ask: "Going somewhere?" Loving how that shocks them just like it shocked my friends all the time while we were students. The two turn around and Albus says: "Minerva and I are meeting with Cornelius and after that will head for Privet Drive."  
>I nod, knowing the two have just as important jobs to do as I have and I say: "Harry already found the yearbook. He's really intelligent." Albus nods, while Minerva hides her shock and she asks: "Where was it?" And I smile as I say: "Hidden as a button under the pin of his Seeker Badge. No one ever touches that, after all."<br>The two look shocked this time and then Albus says: "A very obvious location if you think of James, yet totally unexpected as your statement on that badge is indeed quite right. Other than polishing – which is done at the front, not at the pin – no one would ever think, let alone dare, to take that out of its case."

He then smiles and says: "That's my nephew." And I say: "And grandson. It took James three months to think of that hiding spot and get the shrinking charm done right and it only took Harry one hour and ten minutes to find it." Albus nods, his pride almost glowing off of him and he says: "I will be sure to reward Harry later."  
>I nod and head for the Forbidden Forest, ready to search for my friend there as I'm sure Sirius hid himself there last night before heading to wherever he could have hidden himself since he arrived here, which is a lot quicker as I expected of him, but now that I know what he used to escape Azkaban, do I feel stupid for not thinking of it.<br>I enter the forest and my eyes quickly adapt to the darker environment around me as I walk past first the outer edge of the forest and then slowly walk in deeper, my eyes on both my surroundings and my own feet to make sure I don't step on anything that can give away my position and can help me listen to any sounds around me.

Then suddenly my nose picks up several scents at once and one of them makes my grip on Moony weaken as the werewolf howls, recognizing it as that of one of the creatures it had run with all those years ago. Turning my head to the scent, my eyes take a few seconds to see a pair of gleaming eyes in a very thick bush.  
>Looking from the eyes to the rest of the bush, it takes me a little longer to see the dark fur and long body of my best friend's Animagus form, but it seems as if Sirius, in those seconds, realizes that I've seen him and as I see his body tensing, ready to make a dash for it, do I reach out, causing him to swiftly turn around.<br>Not wanting to lose my friend again, I shout: "PADFOOT!" Purely out of instinct and it seems as if this name is a sign for the dog to tense and for it to slowly tilt its head my way, looking at me with gleaming curious eyes and I smile, hiding my tears, but not the happiness I feel at seeing my long lost friend – and pack mate – yet again.

_**Sirius' POV**_

After attacking the Fat Lady the night before did I kind of expect for Remus to come looking for me here, especially as he must have recognized the claw marks I left on her frame, but for him to call me Padfoot just when I want to run away and avoid any possible confrontation, is something that has me halting in my tracks very quickly.  
>I turn my head to him and feel glad that I'm a dog as my wide eyes would have probably amused Remus like no tomorrow if he had seen them as I myself see the happiness shine in those amber brown eyes – happiness that I am here and happiness that I indeed did stop at hearing that – almost – two decades old nickname.<p>

Shaking my head and changing back ever so slowly, as to make sure that I can still change back and dash away would Remus curse me, I see Remus smile widely at me and then he asks: "What was it?" And I shake my head in confusion as he asks: "What evidence of your innocence did you hide when you gave Harry to Hagrid?"  
>I look shocked and wonder if he even read the Daily Prophet last summer. Deciding to play along as it seems that Remus actually believes in my innocence, do I say: "Help me back into Hogwarts and I'll show you." Knowing that telling him to get me back into Gryffindor common room would be a step too far right now.<p>

Remus nods, to my shock as I had expected him to get angry and demand an answer, something he had often done when I evaded his questions back when we were young, he says: "We're reading of Harry's life. Some of his friends travelled back in time, with help of Time Sand, and we're reading of the future."  
>This shocks me as it suddenly makes sense as to why Remus would think that I hid evidence on Harry if he – through the story – heard Hagrid speak of how I gave him Harry and my motorbike and then I decide to stall for time and ask: "Did you check my bike before looking for me?" And by his wide eyes do I know that he didn't.<br>I smile and he asks: "Will you show us?" I shrug and say: "I can't exactly remember if I left it there, I remember using it to get to – to them –." Here I halt as I can just not believe – even now – that James is really dead, let alone Lily – and I take a deep breath, before suddenly feeling something I would have never expected.

Remus has his arm around my shoulder and is holding my arm with the other, the look in his eyes showing me he understands my pain and I suppress the urge to howl with him as I almost instinctively know that Moony never howled over the loss of his pack-members. Hating how my friend hurt, I ask: "Does Harry know?"  
>Wanting – more than anything – to have a chance with the one person who is just as important to me as Remus is right now and the man nods as he says: "We read of a meeting between Fudge, Minerva, Hagrid, Filius and Madame Rosmerta. They discussed it in the middle of the Three Broomsticks – during a Hogsmeade weekend."<br>This makes me hit myself on the head and I ask: "What did they think? That because Harry has no allowance to go there that they wouldn't be overheard? Wait, if you're reading of Harry's life –." But the wide, almost giddy smile on my best friend's face, has me asking: "He – he has – does he – does he have –?"

Remus nods and then, as we finally emerge from the dense bushes and trees at the outskirt of the forest and leave it behind us – me instinctively looking behind me as to hide back there and not be caught – does he take a deep breath and say: "Sirius, the – the reading also revealed something else – about Harry's family."  
>This shocks and worries me and I ask: "Something about those he lives with? I saw him run away from their house, but I haven't been there long enough to see who he lives with. Did they do something?" But then see Remus look at me wide-eyed and realize he hasn't read about me meeting Harry at the Muggles.<br>Sighing, I bark once and the man nods, now appeased as he says: "No – and while it worries me that a child would run away – does our discovery not concern Harry's current guardians – even if Harry doesn't seem to be flourishing there at all. No – we – we discovered – that James –." Instantly I stop him and shout:

"JAMES WAS A WONDERFUL MAN AND HE WOULD NEVER – EVER – DO ANYTHING TO HARM HARRY! DON'T –!" But then Remus growls and I silence myself as he says: "That wasn't what I meant. What I wanted to say is that James was apparently Albus' nephew – Charles being Albus' brother."  
>The words sink into me like a rock causing an avalanche of emotions and I ask: "How – how long has – Harry?" But I can't bring myself to it. The thought that my escape was for nothing, that I won't be able to care for my Godson once I had saved him of that monster, tears my heart to shreds and makes silent tears run down my eyes.<p>

Again Remus hugs me with one arm around me and the other on my upper arm as he says: "Only since last night and everyone I've talked to agrees that Harry – is in need of three guardians." I look at him confused and he says: "Albus does want to make up with Harry for failing him – or so he says – but the age difference is still there.  
>You and Harry have less of an age difference and you were closer to James than Albus was. Albus can tell Harry all about his grandfather – and his actual great-grandmother, Albus' mum – and you can tell him all about James." I nod, already thinking of a few of the tales I have always wanted to share with my little boy and I ask:<br>"And the third? And what about Lily?" Remus sighs and says: "The friends that came for Harry are all Elementals and if I have to go by what they told me, is Harry James' son – but not Lily's. And I know –." The man snaps at me as my temper flares up for another shouting and I stop at his dominant tone as he says:

"I know James would never betray Harry, but seeing how little we really know of what happened that night and the days after, is it very well possible that things happened before Lily and James were killed. Who's to say they didn't try a blood adoption because they found Harry as an orphan, but only James succeeded, for example."  
>I look at him shocked and he says: "Look, a lot has been revealed the last twenty-four hours and it really makes me wonder not just about Halloween night, but about just about everything concerning us all. You, me, James, Harry – everyone we've ever known. I'm seeing them in a new light and I hope this reading will prove me right."<br>I nod now, understanding where Remus is coming from as the man had always been the adventurous one of us when it came to mystery and unsolved puzzles and whatnot and I ask: "So what about the third?" Here Remus laughs and asks: "Think you can accept to see your Godson with a Possible Soul Mate at age thirteen?"

_**Albus' POV**_

The fact that James took three months and that it only took Harry one hour and ten minutes to find it makes me feel pride at both boys – and a growing need to have James back in our midst. Sighing as this can never happen – not even now that Remus and I suspect for James to have been Harry's mum instead of dad, I think:  
>"I need to get back in contact with Aberforth. The more family I can grant Harry, the better it will be. And no one can teach Harry how to have fun and be yourself no matter what than Abe, not even Sirius – being as wild and unpredictable as he was." I then realize my own thought pattern and as we pass the Hogwarts gates, do I ask:<br>"Minerva, how high do you rate the chance of Sirius still being as unpredictable and wild as he was as a teen, when you count along the fact he had to protect himself against Dementors for twelve years?" And the woman sighs and says: "Fifty-fifty, Albus, but only seeing what we found on the Fat Lady last night before the reading."  
>Understanding her point of view, I take her hand softly before Apparating us both to the small side room Cornelius had set up for me in his second year as Minister – to apologize for allowing Lucius to suspend me, something I had never blamed the man, even if I still think his arrest of Hagrid was nothing short of barbaric.<p>

Luckily enough did I manage to convince Cornelius later that same week to give Hagrid a chance to prove himself worthy of magic and now that Mr. Malfoy will have to admit that he faked the injury, I know that it will be only a matter of time before Cornelius will realize that only Mr. Malfoy is against the supposed wild Hippogriff.  
>Happy at the fact that everything seem to working in the favor of those I cherish as my friends and family, do I softly knock on the door to let Cornelius know I arrived, before entering the office with Minerva and happily accepting the flamboyant orange chair with red stars on it that Cornelius has been conjuring for me these past few meetings.<p>

He then conjures a more simple and plain chair for Minerva and the woman thanks him before he asks: "What brings you here, Albus? Was it Black? I heard rumors he entered the premises. Are those true?" Deciding to put this behind us first, as Cornelius will surely be invited to the Cat, Rat Dog chapter, do I say:  
>"Yes Cornelius, the rumors are true, but we also have evidence that Black didn't harm anyone within the Hogwarts walls. One of the paintings didn't have that same luck, but I am determined to hire a proper renovator at earliest convenience. That is, however, not why Minerva and I came to see you this morning."<p>

"Then why did you? And why are you hiring? Won't Argus Filch restore the painting?" I shake my head and say: "The same evidence that we've gained that Black is out of the castle at the moment, has also revealed that Argus is severely lacking in several aspects of his job and that he is letting his state as a Squib get to him."  
>The man cringes and I ask: "Cornelius, tell me honestly, did Argus ever threaten you?" The man nods and says: "Just about all the time, Albus. He almost had me hanging from my ankles for not wiping my feet as I came into the castle after a Quidditch Match in the fall of my Fourth. Professor Sprout saved me that day."<br>I sigh and say: "And such information has never reached my ears, Cornelius, or I would have taken the same action I plan to take this year all those years ago, when that happened to you. Still, that is not what I am here for and – as Minerva and I have another address to travel to – would we like to get to the order of business."

The man nods and I ask: "Cornelius, how much would you be able to control your hormones and emotions if you were the age my students are now?" The man turns red and then a soft _hem-hem_ is heard behind me and I see Dolorus Jane Umbridge stand behind me, in the doorway to her office as she asks:  
>"How is this relevant to your order of business, Headmaster? I thought you were in a hurry, not in the intend to humiliate our Minister for Magic." I sigh, having never understood the woman and say: "I did not, Dolorus, I simply wish to let Cornelius understand where I am coming from, thus the relevance behind my question."<br>The woman huffs and I ask: "Cornelius?" And the man says: "Well Albus, back in age eleven to thirteen, I wouldn't really have hormones, but you know me, I would be unable to keep my emotions – ." And then, to my great joy and Minerva's relief, does my favorite Minister understand as he whispers: "The Dementors."  
>I nod and say: "Cornelius, there is a Quidditch match only three weeks away. How do you think the students will react to that?" And the man answers: "Their excitement will be all over the place. And with – with the Dementors so far from the Castle itself – they'll think it a feast - THEY'LL ATTACK THE PLAYERS!"<p>

_**Cornelius' POV**_

I know I'm not seen as the Brightest Minister of my Year, but Albus has been stimulating me and pointing me in the right direction for the last three years I have been in office and even during the many years I was a student under his tutelage. And so, I appreciate how Albus has helped me realize – something horrendous.  
>"How could I not think of the emotions of such hormone driven witches and wizards? How could I not remember that happy memories and emotions are exactly what Dementors feed on. And the Pitch! It's almost right next to the gates and located near the Forest. The Dementors prowling there will be able to attack only too easily."<br>All this runs through my mind and I snap: "Dolorus, get the Head of the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures here right NOW! And bring a strong team of Hit-wizards, too! Those Dementors need to be back in Azkaban and we need proper replacement on the double! Immediately, you hear me?"

The woman looks deeply shocked as I have never behaved like this before and when she wants to open her mouth – probably to object – do I curse and shout: "Curse it, woman, I don't want any excuses! If those Dementors stay at Hogwarts during the game, we'll have a severe case of murder on our hands. NOW MOVE IT!"  
>And she runs out of my and her office, straight past her fireplace in her hurry to follow my orders. I, in the mean time, sit back down as I had stood up with my hands on my desk and sigh deeply, trying to regain my cool before I ask: "What evidence exactly did you find, Albus?" And the man smiles at me as he answers:<br>"Seven youngsters, ranging between the ages of fourteen and twenty, have arrived from the future through help of Time Sand that willingly came to them. They took with them five books, under which one that concerns this year and the other four about the upcoming four years. These books were also given to them by Time Sand."  
>This shocks me senseless as I have never heard of Time Sand doing that and I ask: "Why on earth would Magic let Time Sand do that?" And Albus sighs as he says: "According to what we were told, will the next few years be all about a whole new war we will have to prepare ourselves for – and the books are the means to do that."<p>

Sagging down in my chair, I look at the man in shock, but in his eyes I can tell he is not lying to me or trying to tell me some cock and bull story like Rita Skeeter so often does when she writes a new article. Fearing what will happen in this new war and trying not to think of it, I ask: "Who – who are the books about?"  
>And new hope rises in my chest as the man answers: "They're about Harry, but he is none too happy about this and I sincerely cannot blame him. He held a speech to the students just last night and if you wish, I will be happy to show you." I nod and pull the Emergency Pensive out of the vault under my desk, setting it in front of my friend.<br>Albus pulls out his wand and puts the tip of it against his temple, being extremely careful as he pulls it away and I see the silver strand of his memory get attached to the tip, wounding around it as it breaks from Albus' mind before he taps his wand against the silver glass bowl and allows for the strand to fall into the flowing mist.

For a short second, do I see a crying young man with messy black hair and I wonder why Harry Potter would be crying during his speech before I look at Albus and my friend motioned me to enter the memory as he says: "For us, once is enough." Nodding in understanding, do I enter something that I never thought I would see.  
>Harry Potter is seated in Albus' lap and the man is actually holding the boy as a grandfather would hold his grandson as Harry talks back to little Malfoy junior and seems to shock the school with his knowledge on wind patterns and how they help to improve a Seeker's ability to see even the smallest of things.<br>He then confesses – to my shock – how the Dursleys apparently punished him for being better than his cousin and how he still has people expecting the most ridiculous things of him even here. He then heads for the Owl Stand where I know Albus holds his speeches and the speech the young man gives has me in tears.

About what the students expect of him and how they have been expressing that over the last few years. How it has hurt the lad and made him feel unwanted unless he did exactly what they wanted and how they always asked so much of him, but never asked him one question that he seems to find more important than anything.  
>Then the new gang that I see sitting in the middle of the sleeping bag filled hall seems to know what question to ask and the answer the young man gives breaks my heart in a thousand pieces before he leaves for the Antechamber with his eyes closed and his hand in his mouth and I exit the Pensive and the memory once again.<br>Looking at the two people in front of me, I see Albus' eyes shining with understanding and hidden tears and the man says: "Cornelius, you have to make sure someone honest and caring prints this speech in the Daily Prophet. We have to bring the truth – of Lily Potter being the true hero – out in the open, for Harry's sake."  
>Nodding at the man in agreement, I see that the Hit Wizards and Auron Asterfield – Head of the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures – standing in the doorway and I quickly shake my head and put the Pensive back in the vault before crossing my fingers on my desk and say: "Come in, gentlemen."<p>

Albus then nods and says: "Minerva and I will take our leave now. Am I right to assume that you will have the Dementors away from Hogwarts by nightfall and that you will visit us for the Reading soon?" I nod at the man, intrigued by what the future can hold and the two then leave through the small side chamber on my left.  
>Taking a deep breath to regain my bearings, I hear Dolorus ask: "Cornelius, what on earth did that man show you?" And I answer: "Something that will remain between him and myself until further notice, Dolorus. Now please get your writing equipment, this new course of action needs to be brought out to the public."<br>The woman nods and she quickly conjures herself a small desk on the left of my office, sitting down and summoning her required equipment while Asterfield takes his seat in Minerva's old chair and the two Hit Wizards stay standing behind him. And with this assemble in front of me, do I start an action I know will change the future for good.

_**Minerva's POV**_

I know Cornelius was as touched as we all were by seeing Harry at his most vulnerable and ask: "Was it really a good idea to show Cornelius that entire memory?" As Albus and I walk through the small sideway dividing up Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk and Albus says: "I don't like it myself, but it was indeed necessary.  
>Cornelius had to see that Harry is just a regular boy. He – more than anyone – can convince the rest of the Ministry of this and get the ball rolling, so to say. And if the Ministry starts to realize that –." The man ends and I continue: "Then soon every witch and wizard will have forgotten about the fame and see the child behind."<p>

The man nods and says: "Now onto other matters." And I nod as it still fills me with rage to think that the Dursleys treated their nephew with such distaste, to not even give him the presents and letters we send him over the years to make sure he was alright and happy. Arriving at our destination, Albus slowly pulls his wand out.  
>Nodding at him, I bend my back a little with my hands behind my back and my eyes on the magnolias growing just inside the fence gate of the front yard and while I fake to examine them, does Albus move his wand in front of his chest in delicate patterns, performing several spells to check for wards while hiding his wand from view.<p>

The man gasps and says: "Several wards to keep letters away, all of them broken by Hedwig, but only by her. Any other owl that would have tried getting in here would have gotten a nasty shock, bad enough to kill it." This shocks me and I ask: "So that's why all our owls needed medical treatment upon their return?"  
>Albus nods and says: "There is also another ward around, one I never would have placed here, but its source is hidden through the Owl ward and Hedwig's own magic is hiding that source." This aggravates me and I ask: "What other ward?" And Albus turns a stern eye my way, his twinkle gone as he says:<br>"A ward to eradicate any positive feeling for Harry while he is inside this house. It doesn't enchant the negative feelings those Dursleys have been feeling for him, but it does take away every chance Harry ever had of being loved, thus effectively breaking any Blood Ward I had hoped to create to defend my poor little grandchild."

This shocks the living daylights out of me and I ask: "How long has that ward been active?" And Albus waves his wand some more, while I fake to closely examine a large white magnolia flower with yellow carpel by softly pulling on one of the petals. Then Albus sighs and says: "Since November the third in nineteen eighty-one."  
>And I ask: "You mean, a day after we brought Harry here? Who would do that?" Albus shakes his head and says: "We can only hope that the books will tell us. For now, we best focus on getting back everything I ever send my little grandson." I nod at the man and we walk onto the pavement, both of us aware of the eyes watching us.<p>

_**Petunia's POV**_

Those freaks might try their best to fool the others of this amazing neighborhood, but I recognize them right away and while I am glad that they are at least trying to behave normally, do I still hate to see that long thin stick waving around the man's front, as he seems to be looking onto and over the house, as if trying to see something.  
>Hating that he is being so obviously out of it, something that can possibly ruin my reputation, I instantly leave for the front door when I see them walk up the pavement after seemingly having to discussed some things that apparently shocked the female of the duo quite aggressively and I open the door before they can knock.<p>

Hoping to have shocked them, I hold back a growl as they just walk in, apparently having spotted me while I was staring at them through the window and then the man makes ice grow in my chest as he says: "We are here for Harry's things – or should I say, the things you used for Dudley while they had Harry's name on them."  
>Shocked that he asks for them now, I ask: "How – how do you know?" And the man answers: "We are performing some actions that allowed for Harry to come out with certain secrets you, I believe, would have never wanted to come out in the first place. Now I am not here for small talk, I am here for the items I requested."<br>Hating how he's trying to force me, I ask: "And why should I give them to you?" But then the man suddenly seems to grow as he towers over me, the twinkle I temporarily saw in his eyes gone and fury blazing in his blue eyes, turning them icy cold as he spats: "Because it's either the items or Aurors invading your house, Petunia."

And while I know exactly what Aurors are – having heard that freaky Snape talking about them – do I try not to show my fear at that happening as I say: "You can't expect me to keep all those things. Dudley is a very active boy and he accidentally destroyed some of them." But then the man shocks me again as he says:  
>"And threw the golden watch I send for Christmas in 1990 out the window when you took the boys to the zoo for Dudley's birthday." I look at the man wide-eyed and shout: "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" And the man answers: "Harry has friends inside this neighborhood, even if he doesn't have family here."<p>

This angers me and I ask: "So you're letting kids spy on us? I take it that's how you knew of the cupboard?" But the man's eyes now show confusion and the woman asks: "What cupboard?" And I whiten as it seems my belief was wrong. Then the man turns his eyes into the hallway and he asks: "You mean, that cupboard?"  
>And he motions for the one that still has the small padlock and the ventilation system on the door. Hating how we never thought of taking those off during the brat's blasted school year I want to take a step forward to stop the man as he walks over, but the woman beside him suddenly gives me such a stern glare, I instead step back.<br>Feeling as if I'm back in my last year of primary school and told by my teacher that I should be more like Lily, who was really studious and beloved by all our teachers, I try not to feel that same antipathy as I felt all those years ago as I just know that won't be taken lightly by the strict woman standing in front of me.

Her colleague then opens the door to the cupboard and after looking inside it for a few minutes, does he ask: "Why is Harry's name etched in the back wall?" Angering me as the brat had done that at age five and I had never liked it as I say: "That was his work. He scratched it there with his nails. I didn't do that, you can't blame me."  
>"I never gave any blame, I simply asked a question." The man answers, still not looking at me as he seems to study the scratch marks and then turns back to me as he ask: "I do, however wonder why Harry would feel the need to mark a cupboard of all things as his territory. Can you perhaps explain that, Petunia?"<br>I whiten as I always feared them finding out and then decide to confuse them in the hopes of letting them go away and I say: "As if you don't know. You wrote those letters to him three years ago, didn't you? Those stupid letters with his address and everything, inviting him to that freak show you call a school."

The man's stare turn from accusing to downright furious, his eyes now blazing like a storm raging over sea and he asks: "Are you saying that this cupboard was written down on his first acceptance letter as a bedroom?" I nod and he says: "Then I wouldn't have known as our envelopes are written down by a Self-writing Quill."  
>This shocks me as I just admitted to have locked the brat away in that cupboard and I shriek: "It was his idea! He went there! When we first got him, he instantly went in there! I was shouting at Vernon not to shout himself because he could wake Dudley and the brat just went in and stayed there. It wasn't my fault."<p>

But then the man spats: "Yes, yes it was." I look shocked and he says: "Harry went in there, after you were screaming along with your husband, because he was witness of Lily screaming as she died. He was witness to his own mother's death and, while still an infant, was he aware that he could not get comfort from you.  
>That made him seek out a different form of comfort and for some people, darkness means comfort. So going into this small, dark place is something a lot of babies do if they are indeed afraid. It will feel to them as if they are hiding in their mother's chest with their eyes closed. It was a clear sign that he needed love and comfort."<br>Shocked at this as I never would have thought of it that way, do I see the man advancing on me and he says: "Don't tell me you never closed your eyes when afraid, wishing that the darkness behind your eyelids would offer comfort and safety of what your eyes would see if they were opened. Don't tell me you never did, because I know."

I hang my head, realizing that there were many times as a kid that I closed my eyes and I mutter: "I never wanted the brat anyway." And Albus spats: "Then you will be very relieved to know that Harry will be gone for good from this house, the minute you have given me all the money and possessions I send Harry over the years."  
>And finally do I cave in and say: "Second floor bedroom, the one with the locks. But like I said, most of it broke on accident, so I don't see –." But the man has already left up the staircase and while walking up, does he say: "Harry does not care for the items, Petunia, but for the meaning behind them, the reason they were given to him."<br>This makes me hang my head and I say: "If you really want everything that ever belonged to those two, you'll need to go up the attic as well." This makes the two look confused and I sigh as I say: "With the brat here and me being her sister, did that freak send all of her stuff to my place after she died through her will."

"And you never shared that with Harry, with her own son? You just hid it away?" The woman asks shocked and the man says: "You shrink and pack everything that belonged to Lily. I'll do the same with what I know was send here for Harry to get and then we'll leave." The woman nods and the two leave up the stairs.  
>About half an hour later the man comes back down and says: "You really used too much money on your son, Petunia, he will never respect you with how much you give him. He will only expect more and more and if he grows out of the house, he will expect you to bring him a gift every time you visit. His toys prove so."<br>This makes me want to shout at the man, but he holds up a hand and says: "Which is why I changed all of it to the money you never spent on Harry once. It's all in here and he will receive it all back as it originally came from his father's vaults. I really thought I could trust you, Petunia." The man shakes his head and leaves.

Shocked that he took Dudley's old toys and changed them into his freakish money, the fact that that freak has a vault doesn't even register with me as I hear the woman cursing in loud Scottish, making me blush as my mother taught Lily and me Welsh as well as Scottish before she went off to that rotten school in the north.  
>Turning to the woman, I see her glaring at me so fiercely, I almost feel like falling into my favorite chair in fear as she says: "You kept too much from the wrong person, Petunia. Let's just hope we can still fix that or I will personally hang it over your head." And with that she storms out, leaving me absolutely baffled.<p>

_**Rosie's POV**_

I had sensed the magic of my old friend, Albus Dumbledore, when he entered the Playground on the far edge of the community, but the man had apparently still not known of my presence here, as he had, together with McGonagall – shockingly enough – made his way for the house of my favorite neighbor, young Harry James Potter.  
>Wondering what the man could be up to as Harry had ran away from his relatives house three weeks before summer had actually ended, I suddenly can't help but wonder if Harry finally came out with everything that is actually going on inside that house – with help of an unknown source and Arabella Figg.<br>I know the woman is behind part of Harry's suffering as her faking to be talking with cats makes her a famous act on the internet, allowing for her to make money through it, which she splits in half to pay Dursley for his mistreatment of the poor lad. Wondering if Albus has discovered about this, do I decide to go investigate.

But then something happens that I didn't expect as seven youngsters that I recognize even if they seem to have aged amazingly, walk over to my front porch and the youngest of fourteen with long black hair ringing down to his shoulders and very clear blue eyes says: "Good to see you again, Aunt Rosie." In that excited voice I know so well.  
>Looking at the children in shock, does the oldest say: "Time sand." And instantly I understand. Glad that their younger selves are at camp right now, a camp I was able to arrange for them as those monsters of parents of theirs never allowed them to go to Primary school, do I ask: "How have you been, boys?"<br>The teens sigh and the eldest says: "Not too good, Auntie, or we wouldn't be here. We've come to take you to Hogwarts with us, Harry is waiting for you there." This makes me smile widely, but I still feel the need to ask: "What about the Plan?" And the eldest girl says: "I repeat Jeremy's earlier words. We're here."  
>To this I nod and a few minutes later have I packed all my things and have I talked to my landlord that I will be out of the house for a couple of months to visit and help relatives of mine in the high north of our nation, something that made the Scottish man very happy and made him more than willing to hire a maid for me to keep the house.<p>

After this do I meet with the team behind my house and the youngest says: "Professor Dumbledore already checked the premises. There were wards around, but nothing indicating that someone stole stuff out of the house. On the other hand were the wards a little over-excessive and definitely had a hand in the abuse."  
>This worries me and I ask: "What wards?" And the boy answers: "I'll answer once we're out of Muggle territory." I nod, having a strong feeling that Arabella must have seen Albus and is now looking for a way out of trouble and so I spare a glance behind me, but don't see anyone passing by my front door.<br>Feeling relieved as I know that the woman can't cast spells to hide herself to save her life, I see the eldest girl take a rotten old grocery bag out of the backpack she was carrying and she says: "Professor McGonagall made sure it was big enough for all of us. Should transport us straight into the Antechamber, she said."

This makes me smile and after holding on through a tremendously quick journey of swirling colors and a losing sense of direction, do we arrive in a small side-chamber with wooden benches against the walls and stone benches in the middle of the room, where four pillars divide the four benches apart and make for a small area in the midst.  
>Looking around, I sigh as it has been ever so long since I first came to Hogwarts, even if I don't even remember anything about it other than my studies, my O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exam and my graduation and the girl with oak brown hair and forest green eyes asks: "Are you alright, Auntie?" I nod at her and say:<br>"It's just been a really long time since I was here last and I feel it's a shame that I seem to have lost my memories of this wonderful place. Let's just hope that being back here will help me remember a little more than just my studies and how I did on my two most important test – and my Graduation Day, of course."

The group shares a look at this and the eldest girl with soft blond hair with icy-blue strands in it, says: "Auntie, we think that whoever took your memory has been doing bad things to others as well." I look at her and she says: "We found evidence that Sirius Black might be innocent, he'll be in on the reading we're doing as well."  
>This shocks me and I ask: "And Harry will be well-protected during the reading?" But the youngest says: "We don't believe he will be in any danger in the first place. We think Black is after something that can prove his innocence." I look at the group in shock and realize that this trip will be about more than just helping Harry's future.<p> 


	5. New People, Lots Of Emotions

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Starting this chapter, the page numbers are of POA, paperback cover, September 2014 edition.  
><strong>__**Just wanted you to know,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 05<br>**__**New People, Lots of Emotions**_

_**Andrew Malexis' POV**_

I was told by Minister Fudge only an hour ago that I was one of the people to replace the Dementors as their presence is a serious danger to the students, especially during the upcoming Quidditch Match when their emotions will be all over the place and they'll be closer to the Gates and the Dementors guarding it than ever before.  
>Agreeing with the wise man on this decision, I watch as the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures leads the Dementors away, back to the boxes from where they came and while I can understand how all of them are working with an Auror that is using the Patronus spell, do the monsters still creep me out.<br>Having been one of the people who was against this idea in the first place, do I feel glad that Fudge finally saw why we Hit-Wizards and Aurors are better guards for the students than monsters that make the students feel even more vulnerable than when Black suddenly jumps them. Then Dumbledore walks over and asks:

"I understand that you are named the man to protect Harry?" I nod as Charlus had been a friend of my father and I had gladly offered my services to the Minister, the man apparently knowing of this as he had happily agreed on my request. Dumbledore seems to know this as well as he says: "Charlus will be very happy."  
>This makes me smile and then Dumbledore says: "Understand that your guard duty will mostly consist of staying inside the Great Hall as that is where Harry will be spending most of his time for the next few weeks." I nod, while wondering why classes were replaced to the Great Hall and the man says: "Walk with me, will you?"<p>

Following the sometimes slightly strange man, I walk away from my team and the others and once I realize that we are out of ear-shot, does Dumbledore say: "I just want you to be the first to know, Andrew, that we are reading books about our future and that a meeting of my colleagues has allowed us a huge discovery."  
>I nod, shocked as reading books of the future is a very rare occurrence that can only happen when Time Sand is allowed by Magic to Intervene with Fate and Dumbledore says: "The discovery we made is that Sirius Black is not after Harry. We also have evidence of that, not just in the book, but in last night's events as well."<p>

I look at the man shocked and he says: "Sirius Black was sane even inside Azkaban. He has indeed acquired some form of magic that makes the Dementors useless against him, but he is not dangerous, only to those that keep him from his goal, which is not Harry. We know this because he attacked the Fat Lady – during the Feast."  
>This shocks me and instantly I understand what the man is getting at as I say: "Black is after something inside the Gryffindor Common room. He just didn't want to be caught, so he waited for the Feast to begin. He made sure everyone else was safe and away from him before making his move." And Dumbledore nods.<br>I look at him shocked and ask: "Black's inside Hogwarts, isn't he?" And Dumbledore answers: "He is probably preparing for the first meeting between him and his godson since that terrible attack, which I must insist upon that none of your men speak about. Harry has it hard enough remembering that, we can't force it on him."  
>I nod at this as Fudge had shown me the memory after my request and I say: "Just make sure that Black moves slow when it comes to Potter so we can understand his intentions and I'll make sure my men are up to date and will not attack him unless he breaks this rule." Dumbledore nods and I can tell that he is very happy with it.<p>

_**Sirius' POV**_

I don't know whether to be happy or angered at the current situation. On the one hand do you have the fact that the Dementors are officially off of Hogwarts, which I consider a blessing as I know that the students can be badly affected by those monsters and that there are only a scarce few teachers that actually know the Patronus spell.  
>On the other hand is there the fact that they weren't removed because my name was cleared, but because they were to be replaced by Hit Wizards that will now watch my every move, four of them stationed around the Great Hall and two of them stationed outside my new quarters, in case I again attempt to attack someone.<br>Hating how they still treat me as a common criminal, even with Dumbledore having shown them the proof that there is a strong chance of me being innocent – which I indeed am – I can still find relief in the fact that, as long as I move carefully, I can still hang with my best friend and get to know my 13 year old godson.

Harry has apparently been told of my arrival inside the castle and while this news had quickly spread and caused terror amongst the portraits, had Harry insisted on meeting me during lunch, that was until he was told that I too would attend the reading, along with apparently a woman named Rose that Harry was familiar with.  
>Wondering who this woman is, I feel a small headache come up as I try to think of someone I might have known back in the days and then Remus, who has been with me in my quarters since I entered the castle, asks: "Trying to dig into your own mind, are you?" I look at him as his tone confuses me and he says:<br>"I've been having strange headaches whenever I try to think of some certain things myself, like why James was always to vehemently defending you and your cause to our side." This hurts me and he says: "Just an example, Siri. I only said it because, to my mind, his defence of you seemed much harder than of me and – well, him."

This makes me sigh, if only to hold down the anger I feel every time I think of him and then Remus shocks me as he lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "I understand." I look in his amber brown eyes with my own eyes wide and he says: "I know Pettigrew went after you when you were most vulnerable. I understand."  
>This confuses me and I wonder what conclusion he could have come to this time as he goes on and says: "I know you didn't betray them and that, when you were denied Harry, that you went mad and wanted to rage. I know Pettigrew sought you out right there and I know that, in self-defense you killed him – and accidentally the Muggles."<br>This makes me sigh and I say: "He's alive." Shocking my friend like he has been shocking me for the last few hours and I say: "Pettigrew, he's still alive. That's who I'm after. That filthy little rat betrayed Lily and James and then framed me, using our own secret against me and hiding a wand behind his back as he did so."

"Wait, he BETRAYED THEM?" Remus shouts and I look shocked as I nod and he mutters: "So that's what that chapter's about. It has to be about us discovering that Pettigrew is still alive." And I feel new hope as I ask: "There's a chapter about me catching that filth?" Remus nods and says: "It's called Cat, Rat And Dog."  
>This makes me laugh hard and I say: "Yep, that sounds about right." But then a knock on the door startles me and Minerva McGonagall comes into the room and says: "I hope you put on some new robes, Mr. Black, the reading will be commencing soon enough and your godson is expecting your presence there."<br>I nod, having taken a three hour long shower as soon as I gained new quarters and Remus helping the House Elves sow me some new clothes as he quickly took my sizes before I went into the shower and the woman nods back, leaving right away, while I look at my best friend, worried about so many, many things.

Remus sees my worries and I say: "What if I disappoint him?" But Remus shakes his head and says: "The only way you can disappoint him is if you're not there for him. If you don't help him set up a proper, casual lifestyle between father and son, with rules, consequences and everything else. Nothing else will disappoint him."  
>This makes me lower my head and I ask: "Is he really that badly in need of that?" And Remus asks: "With how unpredictable the Wizarding World has been when it comes to his fame?" And I nod, understanding where my best friend is coming from and I smile at the man as we leave my quarters for the Great Hall.<p>

_**Hermione's POV**_

I don't know why, but ever since we all joined at the Gryffindor table this morning, all of us ready to read a new chapter, have I been deeply worried and not just for how book-Harry will be responding to the discovery he made during the last chapter, but also – for some reason – about the friendship between him and myself.  
>Wondering what this book could bring us that would damage or threaten a friendship that survived even Trapdoors, Trolls, Three-Headed Dogs, Quidditch Injuries and Basilisks petrifying you, do I decide that – if the chapter is really dangerous to our friendship – that I should be the one to read the next chapter.<p>

Then everyone is inside and the Four Hit Wizards that the Minister had decided will replace the Dementors come into the hall to station themselves in the four corners, all of them having their hands in their pockets, which indicates that each of them has their wand in their hand, ready to fire if they spot danger.  
>Then the man of the show comes into the room and I can clearly see that having quarters of his own has done the man a load of good as all the dirt and grime that was seen on his pictures seem to have been thoroughly washed off his skin and out of his hair and the man is even wearing very clean robes that fit his body amazingly.<br>Everyone looks at the man in shock as he stares at where Jeremy has yet to lower down the seven slabs of stone in the center of the room with an eyebrow raised in fascination before Professor Lupin grabs his arm softly and says: "Come on, Sirius, I'll explain later." The man nods and easily follows his friend to our table.

There, while the Hit-Wizards draw their wands, does the Professor ask: "Care if we joined you guys?" And I see Ron making room on Harry's side, while a woman with long black hair and a long nose that grows just slightly over her lips at the tip and who has brownish black eyes that look like hazels sits on the other side of my best friend.  
>Harry had happily introduced her to us as his Aunt Rosie and the woman had been very friendly with us ever since, even if all Harry had said was that we were his closest friends at Hogwarts. Amazed at how easily the woman accepts us, I can't help but compare her to Molly Weasley and how easily the woman took Harry and myself in.<br>Liking Mss. Aunt Rosie very much, I smile as she seems to worry over Sirius as he sits down, Professor Lupin sitting across from him on my right and then Professor Dumbledore comes up behind me and asks: "Is there still room for a grandfather?" And Ginny quickly moves away from me as the man sits down.

Mr. Black is apparently wide-eyed at this and the Headmaster says: "I have taken it upon myself to be as close as I can to my grandson during this reading. Heavens knows that he will need all the support he can get." The man seems to understand this and sends a small smile the Headmaster's way, which slightly confuses me.  
>Having expected more happiness, I wonder if Azkaban had suppressed his emotions, but then the Headmaster says: "Harry needs more than one guardian, Sirius, and I am certainly too old to do it by myself. No need to worry, my dear boy." And I realize that Mr. Black actually feels threatened when it comes to Harry's care.<br>Harry seems shocked at this, but I can only smile as – after yesterday – I know how much Harry craves this kind of attention and how happy my best friend will be once he has his dream come true. Add to that the fact that Oliver Wood is now crushing on him and wants to give their relationship a chance and Harry has it all.

Then McGonagall clears her throat and says: "As you can probably tell have the Dementors been removed and have they been replaced by Hit-Wizards, provided to us by the Ministry. Mr. Black has also been found and has been allowed a chance with his godson, provided he moves slowly when wishing to act around Mr. Potter.  
>Now, as Mr. Jeremy and his friends have brought their – I believe the word is – Aunt Rosie to Hogwarts to let her read with us, I believe it would be best if we start with this post haste, to make sure we do not waste any of her precious time while here." This makes me and the woman in question smile and I say:<br>"I would like to read next, Professor." The woman nods, a happy smile on her face as she levitates the book over to me and I take a few minutes to page through the book, quickly reading the last chapter again to make sure I am again up to date on what we read about last night before I scrape my throat and start reading.

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN, The Firebolt_**

This shocks me and Mr. Black groans as we all turn to him, the Hit wizards moving a step closer as he moans: "Now I have to think of a whole new gift." And Harry asks: "You were going to give me a Firebolt? How?" Mr. Black shrugs, now seeming to no longer care for what he was moaning about a minute ago and he says:  
>"I have a certain affinity with animals – especially those that can recognize the difference between animals and Animagi like Kneazles can." I look at this shocked as I could have sworn that Mr. Black just winked at me while Professor Lupin shakes his head with his hand over his eyes and I shake my head before reading on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 223 - POA_**

This makes everyone around me cringe and Harry winces the worst as he says: "Right, sorry – ehm –." He ends, obviously uncomfortable and Mr. Black says: "Sirius, please. Mr. Black will just remind me of my father's business meetings." And the man shudders, making me slightly worry about him before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 223 - POA_**

"Did I even notice something was amiss?" Percy asks and Irma reads: "_You did, but believed it to be because Christmas was nearing._" This makes Percy hit himself on the head and then Harry says: "Don't worry about it, Percy, I after all hid my actual plans from everyone else for the last three years, didn't I?"  
>And the redhead mumbles: "Yeah, although why you did, I will never understand." Harry sighs at this and says: "I feared that if people knew of the friends I had in the Muggle world, that the parents of those friends would discover about this and my role in this world through any possible friends they could still have here."<br>This shocks the redhead and says: "Good point taken." And Harry smiles, while Jeremy rolls his eyes and says: "You get a new member through the protection of an already existing member and the new member just has to be someone with a hero complex, seriously." And while everyone laughs at this, do I read on giggling.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 223&224 - POA_**

Now the two look mad and then one of them says: "Harry!" And the other goes on: "How could you?" And they end: "As if we would speak of that in a crowded common room." Everyone looks at this shocked and then a new wave of laughter rings through the hall, something I am very glad of before I continue reading.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

"This just can't be pretty." Hannah sighs and I nod in agreement as I can only imagine how painful it will be for the man to hear what Book-Harry thinks of him. This in turn makes me feel relieved that the real Harry doesn't as he will, therefore, be able to comfort the man while we hear about this and with a heavy heart do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

This alone makes the man cringe and then he sighs and says: "Can't say I blame you." He then turns to Harry and asks: "But why does it sound as if you know so little about your parents?" And Albus says: "I will explain that later, Sirius, that is, unfortunately, the fault of me and my staff." The man nods, looking confused and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

This really makes the man cringe and I see Harry send a quick, questioning glance at Jeremy, who sends him an encouraging smile in return and at his grandfather, who has the same smile on his face, before he tentatively wraps an arm around the escaped prisoner, the Hit-Wizards, relaxing in shock as they see this.  
>But Sirius smiles at his godson and whispers: "Thanks, but I think there will be plenty of moments where the gesture will be returned, so those looks weren't really necessary." And while I can barely hold back a snicker, does Harry shrug ever so quickly, while smiling at the man brightly and I happily read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

"No." The man says, his voice now as serious as his name and he goes on: "No, I do not." And before anyone can comment on this, does he wrap his own arm around my best friend and does he say: "But neither should you and I really hope you will try to stay away from them at all costs." To which Harry nods and says:  
>"I sincerely don't go looking for them, they always find me." This makes Sirius nod and he says: "With the fact that you have murder hidden deep within your subconscious mind, am I not surprised." He then turns to Professor Dumbledore and asks: "Can I be assured that Andromeda will soon be informed of my innocence?"<br>The Headmaster looks shocked, but Sirius makes a quick motion to Harry with his eyes and then taps his mind and heart with a finger and the Headmaster seems to understand these gestures as he says: "She will, Sirius, and I think she will be relieved to hear that you have reunited with your godson." Sirius nods and says:  
>"Offer her the same, will you? I understand that this place is getting pretty crowded, but Andromeda can really come in handy, seeing what the books will be about." Professor Dumbledore nods in agreement to this, while Professor Lupin smiles at his old friend in pride and I wonder what they could be on about as I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224&225 - POA_**

This makes Ron cringe and Mss. Aunt Rosie sighs as she says: "At times like these do I wish that my presence isn't that badly needed at Privet Drive and do I wish that I could return to Hogwarts to help you as much as I help the Gang. You obviously need it bad, deary." And while Harry smiles at her does he say:  
>"At least now you can help me prevent this and you can be there for both the future Gang and me at the same time." The woman smiles and says: "Always looking at the things from a positive side for others, aren't you Harry?" And while I can't believe what I'm hearing, does Harry nod with a smile and do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225 - POA_**

This makes everyone cringe and Sirius seems to pull Harry closer as he whispers: "I definitely did not do that, Harry, but I sincerely hate the one who indeed did and I have no doubt of how close to the truth you came with that imagination of yours. It definitely sounds like how that low scurvy rat would sell them out."  
>And while I can almost see him sending a very quick glance Professor Lupin's way as he says this, does the Professor in question not catch this glance and I wonder what hint he could have thrown us in the last few sentences, especially because most of them were complementing Harry. Deciding to go over them later, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225 - POA_**

"The next morning?" Ron asks and I read on silently, cringing at the first sentence and say: "Worse. He barely slept at all that night." This makes Harry cringe and Rosaline asks: "Does your insomnia return often, Harry?" And while all of us are shocked that the boy has insomnia and didn't tell us, does he sigh and say:  
>"It comes in terms. It comes and goes depending on what happens during the days and it only does that because I can't take my medication here and Dreamless Sleep Potion is just too tricky to make and too dangerous as well, because I seem to get easily addicted to the Herbivore Toad Spleen that is used in the potion."<p>

The girl nods, while I can barely believe that Harry knows the ingredients for a Dreamless Sleep Potion and Dumbledore asks: "You didn't use it, did you Harry?" And Harry lowers his head and says: "Aunt Rosie recommended it to me, but I quickly discovered my addiction and stopped, with all the consequences this entails."  
>This makes all adult males look at Harry in worry and Mss. Rosie says: "I feared Harry's insomnia would get worse thanks to the excessive magic that I know is present in the wards, but he told me after his first year that he was too high up in the towers for the magic to reach him, so the potion was no longer necessary."<br>This seems to shock the professors, while I wonder what excessive magic is exactly and Dumbledore asks: "Harry, you can sense excessive magic?" And Harry answers: "After we covered the basics, yes. Can't anyone else?" He then asks the rest of us and I shake my head along with just about everyone else in the room.

Harry looks at this shocked and Sirius says: "I have a light affinity to excessive magic, because of my heritage, the same with Remus and a few others, but most people need to be born with that talent and it is usually turned passive, because we keep babies away from their parents for the first hour after they are born."  
>"Why do that?" I ask shocked and Sirius says: "A lot of magic is released when a baby is born, including the first wave of accidental magic that the child itself releases once it comes from the mother and the cord is cut. This makes it dangerous for the child's core to be around the powerful cores of their parents."<br>This makes me understand that such magic can damage the newborn core and Harry asks: "Is that why Hagrid meant said that my name has been on Hogwarts' list since my birth?" Sirius nods and Dumbledore says: "Yes, but even that is a very rare event as it is, because a lot of magic within the child becomes passive after birth."

Harry tilts his head in thought and asks: "Can you sense excessive magic?" Now the man smiles and says: "Yes Harry, I can, but I didn't receive that ability until I met Nicholas, who told me it was one of my abilities that had become dormant after my own birth. Back in my days, parents didn't often check their offspring for passive gifts."  
>Harry nods and Dumbledore asks: "How long have you known that you could sense this kind of magic?" And Harry answers: "I first really sensed it when I went to Olivander's, but it took me learning and mastering the basics – back in first – before I realized what it was that I was sensing and how I did it.<br>Since then it's become a pretty common thing and it's helped me a lot around Hogwarts. Just not always, because Lady Hogwarts likes to rest a little longer than we give her time to." This shocks us all and Dumbledore says: "We will discuss that later, shall we?" Harry nods at the man and I shake my head before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225 - POA_**

"Three tables? Mss. Granger, why weren't you just trying to study one subject at a time? I gave you the means for it." McGonagall asks me and I blush as I mutter: "I didn't want the secret to come out. I did promise you, after all." The woman sighs and says: "You actually remind me of Lily sometimes, you really do."  
>This makes Harry and me look at her shocked and she says: "I gave Lily the same means as I did you in her fourth and she too was afraid that the secret would be uncovered, so she used it so little, that it was breaking her up and making her unaware of what was morning and what was night. We had to put her down to help her up."<p>

This shocks me and Harry gasps as she says: "Lily had a nervous breakdown of disordered use of the secret after Christmas and you're heading the exact same way. I don't want two of the same cases and definitely not with two students who have grown onto me as much as you and Lily have, Mss. Granger, please understand that."  
>I nod quickly, having no intention of letting the woman worry when she obviously trusts me with this so much and then McGonagall turns to Harry and says: "Mr. Potter, I will let you in on the secret, if you promise to help Mss. Granger order her use of it and equalize her study and her living time, do you understand?"<br>Harry nods, his eyes solemn and I know it's because he doesn't want what happened to his mother to happen to me. Feeling touched that Harry cares for me as much as he does for the mother he doesn't know, I hate how my secret had to uncover a dark side of his mother's past and quickly decide to lie the focus somewhere else.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225&226 - POA_**

"Which was a statement I thought we had kicked out of you, young man. Don't tell me you grew back on it?" Mss. Rosie almost demands on my best friend and Harry turns red as he says: "Over-extended _care _by the Dursleys, fame I never wanted and no chance of contact with those that mentally keep me stable. I didn't have much of a choice."  
>The woman sighs, while the students again lower their heads in shame as they did last night after Harry gave his little rant – which I still think was justified and 2 years overdue – and she says: "I really should have thought of a secret meeting place back at Privet Drive." But Harry shrugs at her with a small smile and then Sirius stands.<p>

The Hit-Wizards instantly tighten their hold on their wands and I wonder how long it will last before they will finally relax as they are starting to work on my nerves, but then the man bows down at the waist and says: "I thank you for your care and worry for my godson and for all you have done to help him. My gratefulness has no words."  
>The woman smiles, while the Hit-Wizards are again shocked silent and she says: "Harry is as much my family as it is yours." Which makes the man smile, but I see Irma's eyes widen and when she looks from the file in her hands to the woman, do I wonder about that file for the umpteenth time. Sighing at this, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 226 - POA_**

This makes the two turn red and Jeremy asks: "You would have done that if this had happened, wouldn't you?" And Ron answers: "I probably would have gone back downstairs as I probably would have realized that Harry was faking to sleep and I would have wanted Hermione to help me get Harry out of his slump."  
>This makes the elder teen nod and then one of the other set of twins – as I call them – says: "The idea is good – and caring." And the other says: "But we discovered that Harry has a very special, very easy way of being comforted." This makes us all look interested and Rosie smiles at Harry, who nods before she hugs him.<br>She then softly pats him on his back and whispers: "I'm here, I'm here." Before parting while the other set of twins wave their hands as if showing something off. Shocked at what I just saw, Ron voices my shock as he says: "It's that simple?" And the other set of twins and the rest of their Gang nods, shocking me further.

Then Sirius sighs and says: "Not that surprising, if you count in the fact that it sounds as if those Harry was raised with were never really there for him and with how people expect the craziest things out of someone famous, I'm not surprised that all he wants is the comfort of knowing that someone is indeed there for him."  
>This makes the young man smile and move just an inch closer to the man, his eyes flicking the Hit-Wizards so quickly I just know he doesn't go further to aggravate them and this only angers me more as Harry shouldn't keep himself from such a wonderful guardian, just because of some idiots. Shaking my head at this, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 226 - POA_**

Now Harry lowers his head and Sirius says: "I understand where you're coming from, Harry, but I want you to promise me that you will never use that theory again, because that is exactly what led me to end up where I am today. Do you understand?" Harry nods with his head low and he says: "I promise, Sirius."  
>The man smiles and then sends a raised eyebrow look at the Hit-wizard on the right back of the Great Hall, before shrugging and wrapping an arm around Harry, pulling him closer and softly kissing the top of his head in pride, while the Hit-Wizards have grim faces and their arms tensed. Groaning at their ignorance, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 226&227 - POA_**

To this Harry cringes, but then Sirius strengthens his grip and says: "Harry, you can cringe and feel bad about what is being said all you want, but it won't matter. It's better if you just listen and remember the parts where you know you will change what is happening. That will make sure you don't feel bad either."  
>"Just a question, Mr. Black?" One of the other twins asks and then the other goes on: "Why didn't you escape before?" And the other comes back: "Because a parent like you." And they end together: "Is exactly what Harry always needed." Sirius sighs, a furious glare shifting over his face very shortly and he says:<br>"I've been wanting to escape since the minute I set foot in that cell, boys, don't get me wrong. But the only one with the evidence of my innocence – and no, I don't mean Harry – was Merlin knows where and I had to make sure I could instantly prove my innocence before trying any crazy escape plan in the first place."  
>"Wait, you didn't hide your evidence with Harry?" Ron asks shocked and Sirius says: "No, I didn't even do anything to hide it, it hid itself." This shocks and confuses me and Professor Lupin says: "Sirius confided this in me, the truth will be revealed in the Cat, Rat, Dog chapter." I nod at this, feeling relieved and read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227 - POA_**

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope this is an event that has yet to transpire." Professor Snape grimaces and Malfoy cringes as he says: "The 1st Thursday potions class we had this year, sir." Making the grimace turn into a glare as the man asks: "So you deliberately told someone else they should face someone considered life-threatening?"  
>The blonde lowers his head and Professor Snape says: "Not something I would call ambitious or Cunning, Mr. Malfoy. And we will most certainly discuss this later, when the reading has been put to another break, I can assure you." My fellow Third year nods, while Ron silently glowers happily over this and I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227 - POA_**

"You know, that is the one part of that event that I just never understood." Mss. Rosie suddenly says and then she turns to Sirius and asks: "How did you manage to break the laws of Explosive Curses so far you dropped the Minimum amount of pieces from fourteen to one? I never understood that." I look shocked and look at him myself.  
>Sirius smiles at the woman, but not a crazed smile that says: "Wouldn't you like to know." Instead, the smile seems very grateful and genuine and he asks: "You actually consider me powerful enough to be capable of bending the laws of Spells like that?" And instantly do I realize what the man is implying – along with the rest of us.<br>"You didn't." The woman gasps and Ron asks: "Then what happened to the other pieces?" And we all look at the man, but he smiles, holds up his hands and asks: "Do you really want me to explain now and then read about it in the book as well? Makes the whole book kind of pointless, don't you agree?" I nod and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227 - POA_**

"Do you have any evidence to confirm that, Potter?" One of the Hit-wizards snaps and I can tell he's in Malfoy's pocket, just by his tone. Apparently does Sirius hear the same as he asks: "Is that a question or an attack on a minor?" The Hit-Wizard glares at the man and Harry asks something that shocks and confuses me:  
>"Headmaster, do you still have that diary?" The man smiles and says: "Yes Harry, I do. Lucius was foolish enough to send it back to me after you freed his House- Elf with it. He wrote he didn't want a memory to that failure of a creature. I kept it safe, ever since." Harry nods and Dumbledore says: "I will show you gentlemen later."<p>

The Hit-Wizard seems disgruntled that Harry actually does have evidence, while the other three look almost gleeful and I ask: "Did Fudge just pick some random Hit-Wizards, because these guys don't look like they work together." But then Sirius leans over the table to me and whispers: "Hit-Wizards work alone."  
>I look at him and he says: "I was one. I worked full-time while James worked for the Wizengamot and for a few other companies as an honor to his dad and his Family Name. Having worked there for three years makes you know the works. James was sometimes allowed to work beside me, but it was a very, very rare occurrence."<br>This makes Harry nod and I shake my head as I can understand that powerful wizards can be placed in solitary jobs to get more work done, but it's also obvious that these men weren't meant to work together – at least not the man that rudely asked that question and the other three. Deciding not to think further on it, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227&228 - POA_**

This makes everyone cringe and I suddenly see Jeffrey look contemplative. Wondering what he could be on about as he has been acting kind of off – not that I can really tell as I don't really know him – do send him a short glance, but when he catches it, does he shake his head, telling me he doesn't want to talk about it.  
>This makes me wonder and I try to keep his attention. Gaining it again, do I motion for Harry, but the boy motions for Mss. Rosie and I nod, understanding that the boy is more comfortable explaining his problem with a woman he has known for years than with me. Hoping he will later trust me enough to help him, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 228 - POA_**

"Isn't supposed to leave the castle? He wants to visit a friend of his! You can't deny him that!" Black says shocked and I say: "I – I just want to help him stay safe." The man sighs and says: "There is keeping someone safe and there is keeping someone prisoner. You're doing the second thing, no matter how noble your cause."  
>This makes not only me cringe, but the teachers as well and when the man sees this does he shout: "Oh come on! How stupid do you think I am! Don't you think I know that you will have hundreds of eyes out if he moves out of the castle! I'm not stupid enough to attack him when he's wide in the open! I have brains, you know!"<br>The teachers lower their heads and he says: "You're restricting this kid more than a prisoner in Azkaban. I had more freedom than he currently does! Have you seriously forgotten how to keep a child safe?" The teachers shrink in on themselves and I personally feel quite stupid as well and so quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 228 - POA_**

This shocks the Hit-Wizards and Sirius and Harry laughs as he says: "Yeah, him being there is because you attacked the Fat Lady. Thanks a lot for that." The man lowers his head with a cheeky grin on his face, while the Other Twins laugh at Harry's comment and I shake my head before coughing to get their attention and reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 228&229 - POA_**

"That sounds so amazing!" A second year named Lindsey McFadden says and I smile as Harry always has an amazing eye for detail, even if that has been used more for figuring out what You-Know-Who was doing than things like this. Then Sirius wraps a slow arm around his godson and says: "Artistic, just like his father."  
>And McGonagall gasps as she asks: "You actually remember that?" And Sirius laughs as he asks: "Of course I do. Who could ever forget how incredibly James used his artistic talents for Transfigurations. Or did you perhaps forget that it was my idea for James to –." But then the man stops and grabs his temple with a grunt of pain.<br>"Thinking about James and Lily, were you?" Professor Lupin asks and I wonder what they could be on about as Sirius nods and the Professor says: "I've been having the same headaches every time I did that, too. It made me know something just isn't right." He then looks at the file that lies in front of Irma and says:  
>"And I'm almost certain it has something to do with whatever is in that file as I saw Irma tighten her hold on that thing every time your name was mentioned last night." The two men look at it curiously and Irma sighs as she says: "I told you before, I can't let you read the file yet. Harry entrusted it with me until the end of the book."<p>

The two men nod and Sirius asks: "Is there any hint you can give us about that file that could explain the headaches we get when we think of James and Lily?" The girl shakes her head and says: "All I can say is that Harry read the file, that I heard him whisper your name while reading and that he broke down in tears afterwards.  
>That and that he said that the file should have been found before you escaped as it would have changed this entire year for the better. He also muttered something about this knowledge stopping a second prophesy from existing, but he didn't seem as hurt or broken over that, so we let it go on his insistence before we left."<br>Another nod from the two men, but I can tell that that thing about the second prophesy worries them very much and looking around, do I see that Dumbledore seems just as worried, if his stance of having his arms on the table and his face in his hands is anything to go by. Wondering what they could be on about, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229 - POA_**

"Why did you do that? Maybe it really would have been better?" Seamus asks, but while he spoke, did I read on and I growl in anger as I say: "No, it wouldn't have mattered. It's just Malfoy again." This shocks and confuses the blonde and Seamus asks: "Why would he visit Hagrid?" But I shake my head and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229 - POA_**

"Wait, you said it had to do with Malfoy, but this sounds as if Hagrid knows that Harry was in Hogsmeade." Seamus interrupts me, but Professor Lupin shakes his head and says: "He doesn't. Hagrid is very loyal, he would have gone straight to Dumbledore if he had known, because he too wants Harry safe."  
>The Irish nods and I say: "It really has to do with Malfoy. It's just not directly enough his work, but he did start all of the things that caused for Hagrid to cry like that." This doesn't seem to be understood by any of my peers and I know that they will feel as angry as I currently do for the blonde brat and therefore do I quickly read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229 - POA_**

This makes the man cringe and he says: "I guess I didn't know my own strength that day." And I look at Harry, knowing Hagrid often causes him to have a limp arm if he shakes it and that Harry took a few trips to the Hospital Wing for a pain-relief potion after a visit where Hagrid hugged him. Shaking my head to focus, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229&230 - POA_**

Here I take a deep breath as I had already read the entire letter a few seconds ago, while Seamus and Professor Lupin were talking and while I try to hold in my anger, if only to make sure I don't stand up and walk over to punch that bastard in the face, do I take comfort out of everyone's need to hear about the letter and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 230 - POA_**

Now most of the Third years hit themselves on the head and Seamus groans: "Not this again." To which Isaac sarcastically asks: "Let me guess, Malfoy got in a little skirmish with a Hippogriff and went to his daddy, who took it all the way to the Ministry?" And my Irish year mate says: "Sure looks like it."  
>The Silver-white haired boy shakes his head and says: "Thirteen years old and he doesn't even know when to turn to his father and when to turn to his Head of House. For Merlin's sake, even we knew when to turn to Aunt Rosie and when to deal with a problem ourselves and we were eight when that first happened."<br>The Slytherin turns red at this and then Rosaline says: "Let's not make it any worse. That letter so far hasn't said anything to make Hagrid cry like he does." And my lips turn thin as I had really hoped not to have to think about the rest of the letter. Hating how my curiosity made me decide to read this awful chapter, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 230&231 - POA_**

"WHAT A LOAD OF HOGWASH!" The other twins shout in anger and one of them goes on: "That blonde brat is the only one who got hurt!" And the other shouts: "How can they make a statement like that and not realize this?" And Harry growls: "The same way Malfoy Senior got the School Governors to suspend grandpa last year."  
>"The Dursley method?" Jeremy asks and Harry spats: "The Dursley method." The whole Gang rolls their eyes at this and Malfoy asks: "What are you talking about?" To which Harry looks around and then asks: "Hannah, did your aunt really want to suspend Dumbledore last year?" And the girl whitens before lowering her head.<p>

Everyone looks at her and she says: "No, but Aunt told me that Malfoy had threatened her. He had said that he had the means to make the Monster attack me next. And because Hermione had been the last victim and was in my year, was my aunt too scared to go against him and fight like she would have usually done."  
>Harry nods at her while the Hit-Wizard that asked Harry about his evidence earlier now looks red with either embarrassment or anger and I shake my head, before shooting a glance at the other Hit-Wizards, who now have their wands held a slight bit looser, which proves that Harry has earned their trust. Smiling at this fact, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 231 - POA_**

This makes my friends and me share a glance and Ron whispers: "As long as he doesn't do the same with Norbert or Aragog." And while my best friend turns white at the second name, does he shrug and I nod in agreement, while Neville asks: "Who's Aragog?" But Harry only answers: "Boggart." Before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 231 - POA_**

This seems to calm my friend down somewhat and he nods as he says: "Yeah, if you know how to treat them and what to do and not to do around them." And while I know that this is a jab at Malfoy, something the blonde seems to know as well if his glare is anything to go by, do I make sure neither of them starts fighting as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 231 - POA_**

This makes many people look at Malfoy angrily and he spats: "You have no proof!" But Harry clears his throat and when Malfoy looks at him, does he ask: "Who's the one who always says _wait till my father hears this or that_? Because that, to anyone with a brain, sounds like a threat, Malfoy." The blonde glares and Harry says:  
>"And you wouldn't be stupid enough to constantly make those threats, if you didn't know for sure that your father had a little too much influence in certain positions. So I think, especially seeing how Fudge and your father got Hagrid and grandpa to leave last year, that our CoMC teacher has plenty of proof, don't you?"<p>

The blonde seems to be steaming by now and Harry sighs as he says: "I'm only trying to help, Malfoy, because what my Gang said is right. You need to stop relying on your father, because it only has two consequences. As an adult, no one will take you seriously without him there and you will later even rely on him for your own things."  
>This has both the blonde's interest and my own and Harry says: "I'm just saying that if you don't start learning when to let your father fight for you and when to fight your own battles and make your own decisions, instead of what your father thinks, that he might come to decide who you should marry and when your first kid will be born."<br>The blonde is now white and Harry says: "And even if he doesn't, it will be what everyone will believe, because you constantly quote to his words and never your own. I have heard you speak of your father's opinions so many times –." And to my shock does a worried expression come across my best friend's face as he says:

"That I wonder if you even have your own." The two look at each other, Harry still worried and Malfoy white with shock and then Dumbledore scrapes his throat and says: "It seems these books bring more than just the opportunity to save many, many lives." Everyone nods and Dumbledore looks at Harry proudly.  
>Harry sends him a small, short smile, before looking back at Malfoy, doing so until the blonde looks away himself and just by looking at the thoughtful look on the boy's face and the lack of his usual sneer, do I know that Harry really made sure that the boy will think about what he said, something that makes me smile as I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 232 - POA_**

This makes Hagrid smile at Harry gratefully, while Sirius and Dumbledore smile at Harry in pride and Harry says: "No way was I going to make Hagrid feel even worse than he already did. He loves his pets, even if he sometimes forgets that what he can handle with difficulty will surely get someone like us killed."  
>The giant man whitens and Harry says: "I don't mean to berate you, Hagrid, but in your love for your pets, do you forget to take security measures that can make sure we are as protected by them as you are by your skin and your amazing size. You have that to your advantage, but we rely on you to feel just as safe around your pets."<br>The man nods and says: "I'll make sure I have plenty of safe pens and security fences around my – ah –." And Harry asks: "More interesting creatures?" And the CoMC teacher laughs at the teasing tone of my friend's voice before Dumbledore says: "We will break for lunch in three chapters and then meet again an hour later."  
>Everyone nods and already I can tell that some people are making plans, while Sirius just looks from the Hit-Wizards to Harry and then back as one of them tries to catch his glance. When this happens, does the Hit-Wizard sign something that makes the man smile and nod and while I wonder what they could have said, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 232 - POA_**

This makes the twins look shocked and then they ask: "Why do you pay attention to that, but not to us when we play a good prank?" And Harry sighs as he says: "Probably because he was your Prime Pranking Target before you left for school. He doesn't want to draw your attention and get that role placed on him again."  
>The twins cringe as they seem to realize that Harry is right and Ron whispers: "How did you know?" And Harry whispers: "Later, bring your brothers together during lunch." The youngest male Weasley nods, while I wonder what else Harry could have seen that makes him look that downtrodden and I quickly read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 232&233 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and hate my own curiosity again and Harry says: "We probably would have enjoyed it if you threw a few Bow Truckles or perhaps a Unicorn or Shadow Stallion in between all those Flobberworms. Those are Third year material and can easily be put in the same fence as the Hippogriffs were."  
>Our big friend seems too intrigued by this idea to be down about my future lie and I send him a quick grateful look as Dumbledore pats him on the shoulder and says: "You really have it in you to fulfill your little plan with your Gang." This makes me smile as I can already see Harry teaching people my age and happily read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

"Is that possible?" Sirius asks and Jeffrey nods as he says: "I once had to take the pet guinea pig home from school for a week to care for it – a class project they do in fourth grade – and had this study time where I would go hang out with the Gang. My dad didn't like the project, so he fed the guinea pig every time I was out."  
>The boy shakes his head and says: "I had to take it to the vet and my dad had to pay the bill, because the school refused to accept his excuses. Good thing too, because they were damn pitiful." He then shudders and says: "Afterwards, I stayed with Aunt Rosie for a fortnight. I just didn't want to go and see him anymore."<br>This worries me as the others look down, obviously remembering that day and Rosaline says: "That poor thing barely made it. Your dad should have never added so much sugar to those chunks." Jeffrey nods and while I don't know who to feel more sorry for – Jeffrey or the guinea pig – do I focus back on the book and the reading.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

The man shudders again, while three of the four Hit-Wizards look at him in pity and the last huffs and says: "Then maybe you shouldn't drink so much, you fat tub of lard." Only to have my, Ron, Harry, his colleagues, Professor Lupin's wands and all the wands of the Gang aimed at him, shocking the Hit-Wizard senseless.  
>Then Dumbledore says: "I will not have my staff insulted inside my school by outsiders, are we clear Auror Johnson?" And the man grumbles: "I'm a Hit-Wizard." But then the other Hit-Wizards shout: "No, you're not!" Shocking me and making the man blush as the woman in the left back corner glares and says:<br>"You're an assistant to Sam and me and you're in your Senior Year, between Auror and Hit-Wizard, which means –." And Sirius ends: "Which means you can't leave your bosses post unless you're off work. You have to follow them wherever their missions lead them. I remember that, I loved going around with Moody."

This makes the female Hit-Wizard that had spoken earlier shudder and says: "You'd be the only one in that, Black." While Dumbledore chuckles and says: "Ah yes, I remember the many times Alastor came to my office, because you had solved the clue of his missions and had covered his back so well, he had to forego all his instructions.  
>Made him proud to be your mentor and drove him wild at the same time because you always took the initiative when the danger signs were at their highest rate and you never once cared for it. Alastor even said you reveled in it." The man shrugs and says: "What can I say? I was young, just out of school – and totally irresponsible."<p>

Everyone laughs at this and Sirius grabs Harry around the neck and gives him a knuckle-romp as he says: "Seriously kid, I love being named your godfather and all, but I sincerely have no idea what your dad was thinking when he did so." To which Professor Lupin laughs and says: "Rest assured, Sirius, none of us did really."  
>The supposed convict glares at the DADA teacher mockingly and Professor Lupin shakes his head with his head down and his arms crossed and says: "But then again, James was nothing if not stubborn. Once he had an idea in his head, he would make it happen, no matter what. A noble trait, even if it caused a lot of trouble."<p>

Then suddenly I notice something strange and try to look closer, while faking to keep my head in the book. Sirius, while glaring mockingly at Lupin at the start, now glares at him angrily, his mouth half open – as if to defend Harry's dad of something he believes an insult – but then shakes his head and groans softly.  
>This groan catches Lupin's attention and he looks up and asks: "Are you alright, Sirius?" And the man, his eyes closed says: "Yeah, yeah, I am. It's just – I – I felt my inner Veela come out again." This shocks and confuses most of us – me because I have no idea what a Veela is – and Lupin asks: "Why – why would that be?"<br>Sirius shakes his head and says: "I don't know. I haven't felt my Veela come up since Sixth year. Or no, I – I did, I – I just can't remember how it felt after my sixth. Something – something happened. Something happened to my Veela, but – but someone made me forget about it." This worries us all and Dumbledore says:

"I'll run a mental scan on your mind after this chapter, is that alright Sirius?" Sirius nods, but while he does, does one of the Hit-Wizards run to the other and I hear him whisper: "Do you think that – whoever made Black forget about how his Veela felt – is responsible for committing Black's crimes as well, Sarah?"  
>This shocks me and everyone in the Hall looks at Sirius, who still has one hand on his temple and his eyes closed and the man grunts: "Seeing all that slippery little rat did, I – I wouldn't even be surprised if he caused this as well. I – I just can't see a time where he would have the opportunity to." This worries me and I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

"Who's Norbert?" A curious First year asks, but Harry looks at Dumbledore and says: "Norbert is a matter that has been taken care of, Mr. Gregory. That is all you will need to know." The first year sulks, but nods and I sigh in relief as Auror Johnson would surely cause a scene if he heard of Norbert and I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and hate Harry for deciding to bring the books here and – just like I expected – does Johnson aim an accusatory finger at our teacher and shout: "OOOH-HOOO!" But then Sarah shouts: "Johnson, what part of it having been taken care of do you not understand?" But the man glowers and says:  
>"No, it wasn't! We were never told about any dragon. We should have been told about it! Hagrid –." But then a wave of angry magic washes over me, scaring me as Dumbledore stands up and says: "The matter has been dealt with and will – if you so wish – be discussed further after the chapter is finished, Auror Johnson."<br>The Auror seems shocked that the man is this vehement and obviously as scared as I felt when he had felt the powerful magic wash over him so suddenly and when he sees the disappointed looks on his colleagues' faces, does the man sulk and move back to stand in his corner, making Dumbledore sit down and allowing me to read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233&234 - POA_**

This makes just about everyone look down, while others look at Hagrid with worry and slight pity as the man seems to really agree with his book-self, shivering and being offered some hot chocolate by Professor Flitwick. The giant man thanks the tiny teacher and drinks it all down in a single gulp before sighing in relief.  
>This, in itself, makes Ron, Harry and me share a look and I know that we probably feel now like we would have felt then, had this indeed come to pass. Knowing that – even if Malfoy senior will leave the case to the school – we will help our big friend, do we all nod in silent agreement with each other before I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 234 - POA_**

"That doesn't exactly sound." One of the twins starts of the other goes on: "Like a fun way." And they chorus: "To start the holidays?" But then Harry asks: "Would you have done different, had you been in our shoes?" And the twins look at each other, before they look back and chorus: "No, we would have done the same."  
>This makes Harry smile and he says: "And that is exactly the thought you need to think about if you plan something that concerns someone else. If you plan to do it, while you know you won't like it if done to you, then it's best if you don't do it to that person either as 3 of the 4 times, it's probably so that he won't like it either."<br>The two share a look and Professor Lupin says: "A good prank is a planned prank. One where you study your target, what he likes and dislikes and then adjust your prank to his likings in such a way, you can laugh about it and he won't hate you for it." The twins nod and I wonder how the man knows about pranks, before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 234&235 - POA_**

"Those don't exactly work well, do they?" A girl from Hufflepuff asks and I shake my head as I say: "There have to be cases where the Marauding beast was freed of the charges." But then Sirius shakes his head and says: "That hasn't happened since the Committee started going downward and that happened 147 years ago.  
>You need to look into actual Family Grimoires to get the evidence you need and for that you need permission from the Leading Head of the Family. You can always look into the Potter Family Grimoire, but that hasn't been seen since James died." I feel shocked and intrigued by the man's knowledge and Harry asks:<br>"So the Grimoire is like the Yearbook dad hid?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "The yearbook was a Potter test to see if the Heir of said Yearbook owner was as worthy as his father or mother of the Title Potter. The Grimoire represents the entire family, all the way back to when the Potters first came into existence.  
>It holds information on all spells the Potters created, all the Laws they helped set up or disband, all the – as we used to call it – flings they had before they married, all the things they did to help their children grow up. Everything every Potter did over the course of history is in that book. And no one knows where it is."<p>

Harry and I share a shocked and astounded look and Ron says: "I know Bill got to see our Family Grimoire before he decided to be Curse Breaker. I can always ask him if he has any information we can use." Sirius shrugs and says: "It's a possibility, but the Weasleys were always more the spell and Item kind of Wizards.  
>The Potters are more of people and animals, which is why I recommended them. But it's definitely worth a shot." This makes my red-haired friend smile, while he had been nodding in agreement when Sirius explained why he recommended Harry's family over his own and I feel the need to get that Grimoire as I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 235 - POA_**

This makes everyone laugh and Harry asks: "Why throw a pillow at me? Your bed is right next to mine, you know?" And Ron asks: "Mate, you do realize who you're talking to, right?" Before both boys burst out laughing. I then suddenly see Sirius get a very happy gleam in his eyes and wonder about that as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 235 - POA_**

This shocks and confuses my best friend, but Sirius – together with the happy gleam in his eyes – now has a large grin on his face and Professor Lupin groans: "Sirius, you didn't." And finally do I understand why I felt so bad about this chapter. Gasping and squeaking softly, I draw everyone's attention and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 236 - POA_**

Now everyone has their mouths wide open and Professor Dumbledore asks: "Sirius, might I ask how you managed that?" And the man answers: "Well, the match hasn't been yet, so Harry hasn't lost his broom yet and this hasn't happened yet either, but I do have a small hunch. I can't be sure though, so I won't tell yet."  
>Our teacher nods and then Johnson spats: "You don't know yet? Who are you trying to kid? You obviously stole it!" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "Stolen brooms don't have a registration number on them. No, about the money I know how I did that, I'm just not sure about the rest of it." And as he hums, do I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 236 - POA_**

"He did WHAT!" Snape roars and Dumbledore intervenes, standing up at full height and saying: "It belonged to Charlus' family and Charlus and James both agreed I could hold onto it would anything happen to them before Harry was ready. I was not intending to keep Harry's heritage from him when he was so close to it."  
>The sour Potions Master grumbles about this and whispers: "Probably caused ten-thousands of problems for my snakes and whatnot –." But Dumbledore sends a short, sorrowful glance at Harry before he says: "I also equipped it with a tracking charm before giving it so I would be informed of when Harry uses it.<br>He has had it since Christmas in his first and has only used it for seven nights since. Three during that same Christmas, once during that spring, once at the end of his first, once when Hagrid and I were removed from Hogwarts and once a fortnight after that. He hasn't used it since and all those uses were school-intended."

This makes Harry turn red of embarrassment as Dumbledore goes on: "James indeed often used it for pranks and to sneak food out of the kitchens, not to mention to help his friend once a month, but Harry has shown much more responsibility than James and it's time you accept that, Severus, because I now have reason to stop you."  
>Our Potions Teacher looks shocked and confused and Dumbledore says: "I have always kept my distance when it came to you and Harry to keep your calculative mind off of finding out the truth and that allowed you free reign to see someone in Harry, who he could never – in his whole life – be James, because of one simple reason."<br>Dumbledore then pierces Snape with a look stronger than the anger he, earlier, showed Johnson and the man squirms before stiffening of shock as Dumbledore says: "James is part of Harry's past in such a way, Harry doesn't remember James. He cannot be someone, he doesn't remember. Even you know that much, Severus."  
>The man looks shocked, his stern posture completely destroyed and he lowers his head, obviously trying to think about this. Hoping the man won't try to think of a way out of that logic, do I share a happy glance with Harry, knowing how important it is for Harry that Dumbledore stood up for him and read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 236&237 - POA_**

This makes Ron hold back a snort and Malfoy glares, before Jeffrey says: "Oh please, like you and your friends wouldn't have the same conversation if the broom had been yours." The blonde turns red and turns his head away, while I can barely believe the bravery of the nine year old and smile at him before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 237 - POA_**

Now the man himself looks at me and the book in shock, before he laughs and says: "Ron, I appreciate the thought, but that is highly impossible. I would –." But I had read ahead and giggle, interrupting my teacher as I say: "Harry really knows you, Professor." Intriguing the man and making Harry smile before I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 237 - POA_**

I personally can't help but frown myself, before I suddenly see Harry send a worried look at the man and silently study him as Lupin catches the glance and when he does, does Harry move his eyes up to the ceiling before looking at the man questioningly. Lupin nods and Harry nods back before looking back at me.  
>Wondering what they could be on about, do I try to piece together everything we know about Lupin, but then Harry interrupts me and asks: "Hermione, are you reading ahead again?" And when I look at him, does he send me a look that says <em>The book will reveal<em>. And I nod, while amazed that he figured it out before me and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 237&238 - POA_**

"Eeh Hermione, I would appreciate if you didn't do that. I'm allergic to cat hair. Whenever a cat is molting and leaves hairs behind do those hairs affect my allergies." The Irish lad tells me and I wince as I finally understand why Seamus doesn't hang around me anymore when I have Crookshanks close to me.  
>Hanging my head, do I say: "I'm sorry, Seamus. I'll keep Crookshanks in my own dorm when you're around, okay?" But the boy shakes his head and says: "Just come to me whenever you don't have him near and keep him away from my bed, that's all." I smile at the Irish lad and nod in agreement with him before reading on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 238 - POA_**

"Ron, that was amazingly insensitive! Harry hasn't even flown it himself and you're already asking?" I ask shocked, trying to hide my own fears of what will surely happen as I now fully understand why I was dreading the chapter so much. The redhead hangs his head and says: "You're right. I'm sorry, Harry."  
>But my best friend shrugs and says: "Hey, the only one who loves Quidditch more than I do is you. I understand." And I roll my eyes as I think: "Too forgiving for his own good." While Oliver, who sits a little further away is drooling his lap full since he heard me describe the broom and I think: "And he takes the prize." Before reading on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 238 - POA_**

"I think I know why Mss. Granger doesn't want Mr. Potter to ride that broom – or anyone for that matter." McGonagall says and I lower my head, not wanting her to be the one to find out as I'm sure she'll be part of the ruined chapter as well and she says: "She probably suspects it comes from Mr. Black and believes it cursed."  
>This makes the man cross his arms with a broad smile and he says: "Well, you got the first part right, but seeing what you heard last chapter, can I not blame you for thinking the second." This makes me smile, while Ron and Harry look at each other and chorus: "We're idiots." But I shake my head at this and decide to come clean.<br>"Harry, Ron, I've been worrying about this chapter ever since we started this morning and I know why now. I – I fear something more terrible than the whole issue between me and Ron and Scabbers and Crookshanks is going to happen and I have no doubt in my mind that that broom will play a part in that event."  
>The two look shocked and Harry says: "Hermione, why would that worry you? You have perfectly good reason to think that broom to be cursed, so why worry?" And Ron says: "Yeah, book-me just gave you the perfect opportunity to explain this." But I wince as I had already read ahead yet again and read out loud.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 238 - POA_**

"Oh. Yeah, that could ruin your chances." Ron winces himself and I already feel the tears gathering behind my eyes as I can only imagine how my fearing book-self will decide to just take action without explanation, something I find both a good and bad idea at the same time and while hating myself for the missed chance, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 239 - POA_**

This makes my friends and me share a shocked look and then I lower my head and say: "It must have known what I was planning to do, even if I couldn't explain my actions beforehand. They're not exactly trustworthy." But then I see Sirius shake his head and says: "None of you humans are the cause for that thing going off."  
>And he shares a glance with Lupin who sighs and says: "Give off hints like that, Sirius, and the end of the book will be totally useless." And while he says that, do Ron, Harry and I share a confused look, even if I do see a small sign of understanding shine in Ron's eyes that makes me wonder what he knows before I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 239&240 - POA_**

"Sorry Ron, but I don't think Crookshanks will stop hunting for Scabbers anytime soon. And no, that's not Hermione's fault." Lupin adds before pointing his thumb at Sirius and says: "It's this fool's work." Making the man glare at his one time friend, while my friends and I wonder why Sirius would do that and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 240 - POA_**

This makes me let go off the book with one hand and I hit myself on the head with it as I think: "I had a whole morning to tell him my worries and because of my anger over my cat being attacked for attacking my friend, do I keep my mouth shut." And I shake my head before deciding to get the chapter over with and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 240&241 - POA_**

This makes Harry smile at his grandfather and then the man makes my friend's day as he says: "Harry, you and Sirius are hereby invited to my private rooms the night before Christmas, so we can celebrate Christmas morning together." Harry hugs the man strongly and Sirius gives him a thumbs up as the man smiles and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 241 - POA_**

This makes the Potions teacher do the same as his book-self, but then I decide to make him see sense and say: "Neville, I really think you turning your worst fear into something funny by dressing it up funny was a very, very good strategy, don't you think Ron?" And my best friend nods, while Snape looks shocked.  
>Then he asks: "So you think it funny that I was dressed in a woman's clothes?" And I decide to take revenge for what he said to me in the book and say: "No, I think it wrong that a student has a teacher for his worst fear." Shocking the man silent and making him sit back down as he had stood up before I glare at him and read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 241 - POA_**

This makes just about everyone that I know that doesn't take Divinations or takes it seriously hold back a snort, while Parvati and Lavender – who have been just unbearable since that first lesson – glare at Harry and he says: "Hey, I didn't write these and neither did future me. They just appeared, remember?"  
>"But they are in your POV." Lavender spats and Harry sighs as he says: "Look, I've heard you make plenty of hurtful comments about Quidditch and Defence Against the Dark Arts, so don't judge me over what you do yourself, alright?" The girls stop glaring at this and nod in agreement, making me smile as I read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 241&242 - POA_**

This makes me smirk as I had been studying Divinations on and off, just to make sure I could get a good grade and say: "That's wrong, Professor. It's not thirteen, it's thirty. Thirteen is a bad number for spell-casting. Thirty is a dark omen for number of people sitting at a table." Everyone looks at me shocked and I say:  
>"Hey, I thought you knew me? I do want a good grade, you know." And everyone nods at that, understanding, while Trelawney still looks at me, obviously shocked that I proved her wrong at something. Hoping she will leave Harry alone now that I got back at her, do I turn myself away from her and read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 242 - POA_**

This seems to shock Harry and he whispers: "Not on Christmas." But Lupin smiles at him and says: "It wouldn't be the first time it happened on Christmas, Harry, don't worry about it." But Harry retorts: "I don't worry about it, I hate it that you have to miss such a brilliant holiday." And Lupin smiles at him as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 242&243 - POA_**

This makes me stop short, not out of anger, but out of fear and Irma seems to read my mind as she says: "Don't worry, it's more of a monetary matter. Not life-threatening." She then turns to Snape and says: "Although trust in fellow colleagues does fit that description." And only then do I see that she is reading off of a note in her hand.  
>The man glares at the girl, but then Dumbledore releases another wave of angered magic and spats: "Severus, if you can't keep other people's secrets to yourself, I might just have to order a restriction warrant between you and Remus to keep you from invading the privacy of a man that hasn't hurt you in over a dozen years."<br>The sour man glowers at this and asks: "And how do you know what I revealed, Headmaster?" But Dumbledore releases a stronger wave of energy this time and apparently uses his focus on this one as Snape is suddenly tied to his chair, his arms glued to the armrests and everything. The Potions teacher looks shocked and Dumbledore says:  
>"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what secret you could have revealed when it concerns Remus, Severus, so don't test my intelligence on this matter." And with that does he release the Potions teacher, who rubs his right arm with his left hand, looking at the Headmaster in pure shock, while I smile and read on.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 243 - POA_**

"Did you offer doing that in your office, Professor?" Harry suddenly asks and when the teacher nods, does Harry answer: "Then it must be because of the route he had to take to get there. I'm sure of it." This confuses me, but the teacher seems to get it and says: "Oh, how could I forget. I'm so sorry, Remus dear."  
>The man smiles and says: "It's okay, Trelawney. I do agree that the route plays a part in it, but during the war was I almost kidnapped by a Death Eater disguised as a Crystal Ball gazer. The ball was made of – well, you know – and I've had a phobia against them ever since." The Divinations teacher nods and I read on, feeling confused.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 243&244 - POA_**

Now I lower my head and ask: "Professor Dumbledore, could you please read on? I feel too ashamed of my oncoming actions." The man seems to understand my problem and nods, taking the book from me as I lower myself onto the table and Professor Lupin wraps an arm around me, pulling me into his side as Dumbledore reads.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 244&245 - POA_**

I moan at this and Professor McGonagall seems to understand my problem as she says: "You did the right thing, Mss. Granger, although I would have preferred it if you had told me that you had yet explained your reasons to your friends." This makes me nod and Ron and Harry share a worried look as Dumbledore reads on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 245 - POA_**

This makes me hit my head on the wooden table, only for Sirius to laugh and he says: "Oh, this so reminds me of that first Christmas we had together. Remember that one, Remus, where James had surprised us all by asking his mum to send us something she had made herself and not add a note to the present?"  
>Professor Lupin sighs and says: "Yes, I remember, Sirius. I also remember you thinking it was something your parents had send us all to punish you for getting into Gryffindor. Didn't you have those bracelets checked by Poppy, Filius, Minerva and Albus before James finally came clean about the surprise?"<br>Sirius smiles and says: "Yeah, I did. But I bare no blame there, my mum's a right hag." And Lupin sighs as I smile softly, glad I'm not the only one fearing where a nameless gift could come from. Then Sirius says: "Besides, James needed 3 weeks for you to accept that gift, remember?" And Lupin turns red as Dumbledore reads on

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 245 - POA_**

This makes me cringe as my friends look shocked and Sirius looks curious and asks: "Just a minute. Minerva, why didn't you question them on this case? Why didn't you try and get their side of the story as well?" The woman looks shocked and he says: "I remember that you always did that if you caught us, so why not now?"  
>The woman lowers her head and says: "Seeing who I thought it came from –." But the man is glaring now and says: "You could have asked them to lie the broom down and explained their side, couldn't you? There would be no harm in that, would there be?" And the woman lies her head down, realizing his point to be a good one.<br>I, in the mean time, share a shocked glance with Harry as McGonagall had never before asked us for our side of the story when she caught us and I whisper: "Tell him?" But Harry shakes his head and whispers: "Break." Making me nod, while I feel Lupin squishing my side, obviously telling me he will join in. I nod and listen on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 246 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and hide my face in Lupin's side, the man holding me tightly as he says: "You did the right thing, Hermione, you just need more trust in your friends and the fact that they will listen to you. Just because they're boys, doesn't mean they won't understand your worries." I nod and the two shout: "HEY!"  
>Making Sirius laugh and he says: "I don't really think it's these two she has to worry about. More like that bloke over there." And when I look at where he's aiming at, do I see a devastated Oliver Wood looking from me to Professor McGonagall and back. Worried over how he will react, do I quickly focus on Dumbledore's voice.<p>

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 246 - POA_**

This makes me sigh and I say: "This just can't end well." And Harry asks: "Why do you say that?" And I answer: "Because that dread I felt in my stomach since I knew we were going to start reading again, is still there." This worries my best friend and he lowers his head as he says: "If I'm going to act like a jerk, then – I'm sorry."  
>I smile at my best friend and Ron says: "Me too, Hermione, and I'll probably be even worse seeing how we're also going head to head about Scabbers and Crookshanks." This makes me wince, but nod as I know the boy is both highly defending about his pet and confused as to what that could have to do with Black.<br>Looking at the man himself, does he smile at me and say: "If there is one thing every friendship should be based on, it's trust. Remy and I held a lot of secrets from Jamie back in the days and he always got them out of us and it always made us closer. Never think you can't trust your friends, Hermione, it will only break you up."

This makes me smile at the man and Dumbledore says: "It truly is a shame you read the last chapter, Remus, this chapter has your name all over it." This confuses me and I wonder what the man means, but then realize what he actually did as everyone is now looking at him. Dumbledore drove the attention away from our problems.  
>Smiling at the Headmaster – and grandfather of my best friend – does Lupin ask: "Know anyone else that can read it? Sirius, perhaps?" But Dumbledore shakes his head and says: "I think Harry is a good second choice. He too plays a large role in the reason behind the title." And the grandfather hands his grandson the book.<br>But then Harry turns his confused eye to the man and asks: "Weren't you going to do a mind scan on Sirius?" The man seems shocked, but then Sirius says: "We can use a good chapter. Just read, Harry, I can wait." Harry looks at the man in worry for a few minutes, but then seems to be reassured by Sirius' gaze and turns to the book.


End file.
